Paranormal Minds
by CSIalchemist
Summary: When girls from Casper High School start disappearing, the BAU is called in to find them. They suspect a certain white-haired vigilante who's been seen at every abduction site. When the unsub abducts another girl, can Phantom convince the BAU that he's on their side before every girl in school disappears? RxR DxS
1. Disappearances

**This is my first Criminal Minds crossover! I've recently started watching the show a few weeks ago. Hopefully I get the characters down right! Luckily the Internet and the DVDs my friend lent me will be helpful resources!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or Danny Phantom! I only own this story!  
**

**I REALLY hope you guys like this!  
**

* * *

**Paranormal Minds**

"_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends."_

_John 15:13_

**Chapter 1**

**Disappearances**

Two high school cheerleaders were walking home from a home game. The first girl, Paulina Sanchez, was a Latina girl who just started her sophomore year in high school. She had teal eyes and a pink hair clip in her long black hair. Paulina was the most popular girl at Casper High School in Amity Park, Pennsylvania. Her best friend, Star Lightman, had turquoise eyes with an orange flower hair clip in her blonde hair. Both girls were talking and giggling about the football game.

"Did you see the way the team trampled the mascot again?" asked Paulina.

"That never gets old," Star giggled. "Did that Fenton loser fill in for the mascot again?"

"Yeah, he did," Paulina confirmed. "I don't know why he thinks we'd talk to him. No one talks to the mascot."

"Didn't his sister talk him into filling in again?" asked Star.

"That's what I heard."

"When will he give up trying to ask you out?"

"Probably when he starts dating that loser Goth girl," Paulina guessed. Both girls laughed.

"Excuse me, my dears," a man interrupted. Both girls turned and saw a pale young man who appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. The way he was dressed made him look like a peasant from the Middle Ages.

Paulina grimaced. "Ew! The Renaissance Faire was three months ago."

"Can we help you?" Star asked irritably.

"I only wish for a moment of your time," said the stranger.

Paulina sniffed. "Sorry, but we don't speak to losers who dress up like that."

"Let's get out of here," Star told Paulina. "He's kind of freaking me out."

The stranger's eyes narrowed at the girls. "You girls obviously know no respect for others. That's why you'll come with me."

Paulina and Star began to freak out.

"Get away from us, freak," Star said in alarm. The stranger grabbed Star by the wrist. She screamed in fright. "Let me go or I'll scream! I swear I will!"

"You heard her," said Paulina. "Let her go or the Ghost Boy will make you let her go!"

The stranger's eyes flashed red. "So you're both acquainted with the Peasant Ghost Boy who stole my bride?" He slapped a bracelet on Star's wrist. The green gem on the bracelet morphed into a shape of a skull. The bracelet lit up. The stranger then advanced toward Paulina. "You're next."

Paulina screamed and ran. Light flashed behind her and when Paulina turned both Star and the stranger were gone.

"No! Star? Star!" Paulina screamed.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Paulina turned and a boy her age flew down in front of her. He was known as Danny Phantom but Paulina always knew him as the Ghost Boy. Phantom wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, collar, and a DP insignia on his chest. His messy white hair and neon green eyes made him stick out in the night.

Paulina burst into tears. "Ghost Boy! Some loser freak took Star!"

"So that's what I sensed earlier," Phantom muttered. "That must have been a ghost that took her."

"What should I do?" sobbed Paulina.

"Uh, maybe you should go home," Phantom suggested. "I'll find your friend."

Paulina sniffed. "Thank you, Ghost Boy. Can you fly me home?"

"Uh…sure?"

Phantom picked her up and flew her to her house and left her on her front door step. As soon as Paulina was inside, Phantom pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Danny. How's patrol going?" asked a female voice.

"Hey Sam," Phantom said. "Things were going great until Star was abducted."

"Another abduction?" asked the voice called Sam. "That's the third one this month. First Valerie, then that Ashley girl from the beauty pageant, now Star. Why didn't this guy take Paulina instead? School would be so much better without her."

"Not helping," said Phantom. "How did this guy abduct Valerie who is armed to the bone with weapons?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sam. "Get a good look at the guy?"

"Only that he's a ghost. He vanished before I got a chance to get a good look," said Phantom. "We better catch this ghost before this gets big."

* * *

Unfortunately, it did get big. A couple hundred miles away from the city of Amity Park was FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. In the Behavioral Analysis Unit, a team of FBI agents gathered in a meeting room to be briefed on their latest case.

Special Agent David Rossi entered the meeting room and sat down. Special Agents Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan were discussing horror movies while Special Agents Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss were trying desperately to tone them out.

"…and I'm saying that 'The Grudge' is _way_ scarier than 'The Ring," Morgan argued. "A bloody, croaking woman who can climb _down_ a flight of stairs with a kid that meows totally tops an insomniac girl that can climb out of a TV."

"I disagree," said Reid. "Seeing someone literally climb out of someone's TV is completely original in my opinion."

"I've seen it done on TV shows more than once," Morgan retorted.

"Cartoons, yes. But not in movies like this," Reid replied. Morgan, not knowing how to respond to that, shut up.

"JJ, what's the score for them?" asked Emily.

"It's now a tie," said JJ. Rossi chuckled.

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner (also known as "Hotch" by his coworkers) entered a room holding a folder in his hands. "We're needed in Amity Park, Pennsylvania," he started. "Three high school girls have been abducted this month. The local PD is begging for our help."

The name of the city caught Reid's attention. "Amity Park? The most haunted city in America?" he asked.

"That's the town's reputation. Believed to be haunted by actual ghosts, believe it or not," Hotch said skeptically.

Rossi looked at Reid. "What do you know about Amity Park? The town has the lowest rate of tourism in the country."

"Actually, the town has gotten a little bit of attention lately," Reid argued. "These so-called ghosts are hunted by a teenage vigilante. He has the appearance of a white-haired teenager wearing a black jumpsuit. He seems to be the only one competent enough to actually catch these creatures. Personally, I think the locals just call the criminals there ghosts to make them sound less intimidating."

Morgan gave Reid a look. "And you know this how?"

"Garcia has been trying to keep me in touch with this century's modern culture," Reid explained.

"So why hasn't this vigilante been stopping these abductions?" asked JJ.

"These abductions occur at night, usually after an event like a high school football game or school play," Hotch explained. "This vigilante has been seen at every abduction site so either it's bad timing or there's more to him than meets the eye."

"Think the vigilante is behind the abductions?" asked Prentiss.

"That's what we have to find out," said Hotch.

"What about the girls?" asked Prentiss. "Are there any connections with these girls?"

A picture of a dark-skinned girl with wavy black hair appeared on the TV monitor on the wall. "Our first girl, Valerie Gray, 15, was abducted while coming home from the supermarket. Mother is out of the picture. Father was once head of R&D at Axiom Labs but was demoted to a lowly security guard after a teenager and his dog destroyed the lab," Hotch explained.

"Our second girl, Ashley Turner, 16. Not much on this girl only that she participated in the high school beauty contest.

"Our most recent girl, Star Lightman, 15, was abducted last night after a football game. Only one witness, Paulina Sanchez, also 15."

"And our vigilante was seen at all abduction sites?" asked Rossi.

"Yes. Police think the vigilante is behind the abductions but the general public feels differently," said Hotch.

"What did the witness say?" asked Morgan.

"She and Star were walking home from the game when they were stopped by a young man. He appeared to be in his late teens, early 20s. He was dressed like he was from the Middle Ages," said Hotch.

"Sounds like the unsub is role-playing," Reid assumed. "We could be dealing with someone with schizophrenia or borderline personality disorder."

"Any bodies yet?" asked Morgan.

"None so far," said Hotch. "That's why we're needed there to make sure that doesn't happen and to prevent another abduction."

"Road trip," said Prentiss.

"Should I bring the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy on tape to listen to on the way there?" asked Reid as the group filed out of the room.

"After hearing that stupid debate between you and Morgan, I'll listen to anything," JJ answered.

* * *

**How do you like it? I know it's a little short but I had to stop somewhere.****  
**

**I had to give Star a last name of some kind! I don't know it! Also, remember Ashley from "Beauty Marked"? The girl Tucker asked out when Danny was a judge for the beauty pageant? I decided to briefly put her in as a minor character.  
**

**There will be some DxS fluff, let me assure you!  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chance Encounters

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! Like I said, I've only started watching the show a few weeks ago so I'm still learning about the characters.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Chance Encounters**

The FBI agents arrived in Amity Park a few hours later. The city was located at the far corner of the state, near Lake Erie (although vandals decided to add an extra E as a joke). They arrived at Casper High School where a room has been set up for the team to work.

Reid noticed a recurring theme ever since they entered the city limits. He's known that Amity Park was the most haunted city in the country but this was ridiculous! The name of the town itself sounded eerily similar to Amityville, New York where Ronald Defeo, Jr. murdered his entire family in their sleep in 1974. Not to mention the name of the high school had the same name as Casper the Friendly Ghost and the school mascot was a raven to boot.

"Do you think you can find these girls?" asked Principal Ishiyama.

"We'll try," assured Prentiss. "We'll need to interview the students who knew these girls the most."

"You best start with the football team and cheerleader squad," said Ishiyama.

"Do you think we can talk to a Miss Paulina Sanchez?" asked Rossi. "She's a witness to Star's abduction. She might remember something that could lead us to our unsub."

"Unsub?"

"Unknown subject."

"Ah. All right, I'll call her in while you get settled. Is there anything else you need?" asked Ishiyama.

"That will be all, thank you," said Hotch.

As soon as Principal Ishiyama was gone Reid said, "Did anyone notice a recurring theme when we entered the city?"

"You noticed it too, huh?" said Morgan. "I thought I was the only one."

"No, we noticed too," said JJ. Prentiss nodded.

Rossi excused himself to try and call Penelope Garcia, the BAU's technical analyst, and see if she could get any information about Amity Park and because there were no bars in the classroom. Unfortunately for Rossi, he's not completely familiar with today's technology.

* * *

Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were walking down the hall when they noticed a group of people enter a spare classroom.

Daniel, or "Danny" as he prefers to be called, was a fifteen-year-old boy with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red oval on the front, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Only his friends and his older sister knew that he was the Ghost Boy known as Danny Phantom.

Samantha (answers to "Sam") Manson was a Goth girl who was also fifteen wore a black tank top, black skirt, and black combat boots that matched her ebony hair which she had pulled back in a small ponytail. Her most unique trait was her violet eyes.

Tucker Foley was an African American teenager who wore think-framed glasses over his teal eyes and wore a red beret over his black hair. He wore a yellow shirt, cargo pants and hiking boots. Around school, he was known as a techno-geek due to his love of technology.

"What up with these guys?" asked Tucker.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Get a closer look. Judging by the gun holsters visible at their hips, they're here to find the missing girls," she said.

"Ten bucks says they're cops," said Tucker.

"Twenty bucks says they're FBI," said Danny.

Tucker smirked. "You're on!" They shook hands as one of the members of the group of people left the room. He seemed middle-aged with dark hair and a beard that surrounded his mouth. He was having trouble with his iPhone that appeared very new.

"When this is all over, Garcia is going to get it," he muttered under his breath.

Tucker, eyeing the iPhone in the man's hand, walked over to him. "Need help there?" he asked casually.

The man looked up from his iPhone. "Only if you know how to work today's technology."

Sam and Danny groaned as a huge grin appeared on Tucker's face.

"No problem, man. What's the wrong with it?" he asked.

"I'm trying to contact someone who can help us find these missing girls," the man explained as he showed Tucker the three pictures of the missing high school girls.

Tucker recognized them immediately. "Star, Ashley, and Valerie. I heard what happened."

"You don't say?"

"Yep. But first let me see your iPhone. I can probably fix this," Tucker said confidently.

"Think he's going to open his big mouth?" Danny asked Sam.

"Without a doubt," Sam answered dully.

* * *

"…now all you have to do is press this button and you're in," the African American boy finished.

Rossi raised his eyebrows in amazement. This boy was smart when it came to electronics. Penelope Garcia would love this kid.

"Thank you for your help," said Rossi.

"No problem, man," said the kid.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Tucker Foley."

Rossi shook Tucker's hand. "Nice to meet you, Tucker. I'm Special Agent David Rossi of the FBI."

"FBI?" Tucker repeated. "Finally! People with sense! Everyone's getting tired of the Guys in White handling this case."

Rossi held back a laugh. Everyone at the BAU thought the Guys in White was the worst branch in the FBI. Mainly because it's a dead-end branch with little pay because the agents there cause thousands of dollars in damages every time they do a raid and they have to pay for damages.

"You said you knew these girls, correct?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tucker.

"How did you know them?"

"I used to date them."

Rossi thought about this. "Do you think you can come with me for a few minutes?"

Tucker paled at that question. "Uh, w-w-why?" he asked nervously. "I have to get to class, you know!"

Rossi could tell Tucker was getting nervous. "There's no need to worry. Its just standard procedure, completely routine," Rossi assured, trying to calm the boy down. If Rossi just explained to Tucker that questioning him was completely routine, the boy would be calmer and more cooperative.

Tucker looked towards his friends for help but they just shrugged. Tucker then looked back at Rossi. "I…I guess a few questions wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you. If you follow me…" Rossi then led Tucker back into the spare classroom and shut the door.

* * *

Danny freaked out when Tucker disappeared into the spare classroom with Agent Rossi.

"Do the Feds suspect Tucker or something?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam was trying to stay calm as well. "No," she replied feigning composure. "You heard what the guy said. It's just standard procedure." Her eye twitched nervously.

The door opened again. This time a younger man walked out of the room. He had a rather lanky build and shaggy brown hair. A messenger bag was strapped over his shoulder and his gun holster was visible on his right hip.

The man walked right up to them. "Excuse me, could one of you show me where the facilities are?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it," said Danny. "You wait here for Tucker."

Sam nodded and leaned against the wall next to the door.

An awkward silence followed between the two young men as they walked down the halls.

"So, do you think Tucker is a suspect or something?" Danny asked, trying to break the silence.

"I don't think so," said the man. "Agent Rossi, the gentleman you saw moments ago, said that your friend – Tucker, was it? – dated all three of those girls for a short period of time. We just want to ask a few questions and see what his connections are to them," he explained as bluntly as possible. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid by the way."

Danny shook his hand. "I'm Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you, Danny. And who was that Goth girl you were with? It seems that the three of you know each other."

"That's my other friend, Sam Manson," said Danny. "And make sure to call her Sam or she'll most likely break your nose."

Reid chuckled nervously, unsure if he should take that warning seriously or not. "Manson, you said?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really. Just hearing the name reminds me of Charles Manson, the mastermind of the Tate-LaBianca Murders," said Reid.

"I'll tell you this now, she's not related to the psycho in any way, shape or form," Danny assured.

"Are you familiar with his crimes?"

"Not really. Just that the guy ordered a bunch of his followers to kill an actress and her friends to ignite a race war or something," said Danny.

"Well, this is how the case went…" said Reid as the two entered the men's restroom.

* * *

As soon as Tucker was comfortable in the spare classroom, Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss prepared to question him. Dr. Reid excused himself to use the bathroom (much to Hotch's dismay). JJ and Morgan went to talk to the cheerleaders and football players.

"Tucker Foley, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," said Hotch. "This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss and I believe you've already met Special Agent Rossi."

Tucker smiled sheepishly. "N-N-N-Nice to m-meet you," he said nervously.

Prentiss put a hand on Tucker's shoulder to calm him down. "I know you're nervous but whatever you tell us could help us find Star, Ashley and Valerie," she assured.

A thought suddenly crossed Tucker's mind. "If I help you find them, can you put in a good word for me? I need a girlfriend."

Rossi overheard the question and did his best not to laugh. This kid was funnier than he thought. Hotch glared at Tucker. "We're FBI agents, not miracle workers."

"What is your connection to these girls?" asked Prentiss.

"I dated them each at least once," said Tucker. "I dated Valerie briefly last year to go to a dance, but she 'cancelled' on me at the last minute. Then we went out for a about a week and then she dumped me." Rossi took note at Tucker's explanation. Something about Tucker's dance date held some significance.

"What about Star and Ashley?" asked Prentiss.

"I went out with Ashley once. She mainly wanted to go out with me because my friend, Danny, was a judge in a beauty contest and she wanted me to put in a good word for her," Tucker explained.

"What about Star?" asked Hotch.

"When her friend, Paulina, dated Danny briefly Star didn't have anyone to hang out with. So I asked her out… It wasn't anything I dreamed it would be," said Tucker.

"How so?"

"She always threatened to hurt me. Besides, she's dating Kwan now. He's on the football team," said Tucker.

"Sounds like she's means business," Prentiss muttered.

Rossi's phone suddenly started ringing. "Reid, where are you? How long does it take for you to use the bathroom?"

"…"

"What do you mean you need help?" asked Rossi.

"…"

"Where are you?"

"…"

Rossi sighed in frustration. "Okay. I'll get Hotch to rescue you." He shut his phone.

Prentiss and Hotch looked at Rossi in concern.

"Is Reid okay?" asked Prentiss.

"A jock stuffed him and another student into a locker," Rossi answered.

Prentiss and Tucker snickered. Reid was young and lanky enough to be mistaken as a tall high school student…with a gun holster.

"I'll go get Reid," Hotch said irritably.

"Tucker, you're free to go," said Rossi. "Thank you so much for your cooperation."

Tucker finally calmed down to answer. "I never thought interrogations could be so funny!" he said as he got up and followed Hotch out the room.

* * *

Danny's head was spinning. He's never met someone who can tell him every detail about Charles Manson's crimes in under five minutes.

"…and then in 1975, Lynette 'Squeaky' Fromm tried to assassinate President Ford –" Reid continued.

"Hey, Fen-toad!" a voice interrupted. Danny instantly froze in his tracks.

Reid turned around as a boy around Danny's age approached the two. The kid had blonde hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders. He had a piece of paper with a D plus on it.

"I'm gonna take this D plus I got on my math test out on you!" he yelled at the raven-haired teenager.

Reid decided to interfere before things got ugly. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to take your frustrations out on other people? I mean, a D plus doesn't actually mean that you failed; you just barely passed," he defended.

"Stay out of this, string bean!" the kid barked.

"String bean?" Reid repeated under his breath.

"Dash, uh, do you think we can postpone my daily beating by a few hours?" asked Danny.

The boy called Dash then snapped his fingers. Another jock rushed over to Dash's side.

"Take the tall, skinny one," Dash said to his fellow jock.

Reid and Danny slowly started backing away.

"Now, fellas, perhaps we can settle this like civilized gentlemen?" Reid asked nervously. More members of the football team surrounded the duo. "And you deal with this on a daily basis?" Reid asked Danny.

"Welcome to Casper High School," Danny answered.

The next thing they both knew, they were stuffed in a locker…together.

"See you at dismissal, losers," said Dash as he slammed the door.

"Well, this brings back painful memories of my high school years," Reid remarked. He managed to get his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Calling for backup?" asked Danny. Normally Danny would just use his ghost powers and phase out of the locker and be on his way but since there was someone with him, that option was out.

"Calling for someone to get us out of here," Reid answered. He waited for someone to answer his phone. "Hey Rossi. Sorry that I'm taking so long but could you send someone to get me? I need help."

"…"

"A jock stuffed me and another student into a locker and we can't get out."

"…"

"We're in one of the lockers near the men's bathroom."

"…"

"Thanks, Rossi." Reid then shut his phone and managed to put it back in his pocket.

* * *

**How am I doing so far? **

**I'm still looking for good spots to squeeze in some DxS fluff but I swear I'll put some in! I just need to figure out when!  
**


	3. Confronting Bullies

**I'm loving this! Ten reviews in two chapters! That has to be a new record for me! Watch Reid and Hotch give Dash a profile!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confronting Bullies**

Meanwhile, Morgan and JJ walked to the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing. Morgan immediately caught the girls' attention.

"I think I'm gonna like this school," he said.

"Down, boy," said JJ.

With the coach's permission, the two agents went to question the students. Morgan and JJ managed to find Paulina and questioned her about what she saw.

"So, what happened when you and Star left the game?" Morgan asked.

"We were walking home, talking," Paulina started. "A strange man appeared and wanted to talk to us."

"And did you?"

"Ew, no! We could tell that he was a loser by the way he was dressed. Who dresses like a peasant when the stupid Renaissance Faire was three months ago?" said Paulina.

Morgan took note of what Paulina said about the unsub's appearance and continued. "So what happened next?"

"We told him to get lost and then he went crazy!" Paulina exclaimed. "He said that we had no respect and grabbed Star. I threatened to call the Ghost Boy and he lost it even more! Then he put an ugly bracelet on Star's wrist and I tried to run for it. Then a strange light flashed behind me and when I turned around both the strange man and Star were gone!" Paulina then burst into tears. Morgan also took note at the mentioning of the so-called "Ghost Boy". Perhaps he's that vigilante Reid mentioned. Garcia could find more information about him.

The other cheerleaders didn't say much about the other missing girls. They were too busy trying to flirt with Morgan.

JJ had a little bit of luck with Coach Teslaff, a tall, beefy woman in charge of gym class.

"Lightman and Sanchez are always together. And if they aren't Lightman is with Chang and Sanchez is with Baxter," Teslaff explained.

"Chang and who?" asked JJ.

"Kwan Chang and Dash Baxter. Chang is seen as a gentle giant who follows the crowd while Baxter is more aggressive. I wish their grades were as good as their athletic skills. Baxter is not the brightest crayon in the box. Chang is only slightly brighter. I don't think either of those two is your guy," said Teslaff.

"I agree," said JJ. "Whoever abducted these girls had to plan the abductions. Based on what you've told me, I don't think either of those two could have done it."

Morgan approached JJ with Paulina in tow. "We need to take Paulina to the classroom. Hotch and the others might have better luck."

* * *

Sam was standing outside the classroom when Tucker and Hotch walked out. Tucker was trying to control his laughter while Hotch just remained quiet. Sam quickly followed them.

"How did it go, Tucker?" asked Sam. "And what's so funny?"

"Danny's been stuffed into a locker," Tucker laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny's been getting stuffed into lockers since sixth grade. It never was funny."

"It's funny because…there's an FBI agent stuffed in it with him!" Tucker burst out laughing. Hotch's death stare shut Tucker up.

"You mean the guy who asked where the bathroom was?" asked Sam.

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's an FBI profiler," Hotch answered irritably.

"Dash has no idea what he just did," Sam muttered.

"What does this Dash kid have against your friend and my teammate?" asked Hotch.

"Nothing really. Danny is just Dash's favorite punching bag," Sam replied.

"And if he isn't beating up Danny, he's beating up either me, Nathan, Lester, Mikey, the band geeks, or the chess club," Tucker finished.

"Sounds like he can get away with anything," said Hotch.

"You have no idea," the teens said in unison.

* * *

"How long have you been dealing with that guy? Dash was it?" asked Reid.

"Eh, since kindergarten," said Danny. "What started as stuffing sand down my shorts quickly turned into wet willies in second grade, swirlies in fourth grade and eventually stuffing me into lockers in sixth grade. He's been doing that and the occasional wedgies ever since."

"Has he ever gotten into trouble for any of those?" asked Reid.

"Not since second grade."

"Sounds like Dash comes from an upper-class background. His parents must be filthy rich and out of town a lot. Because of that he is able to get away with a lot of things and pin the blame on others, preferably those who are smaller and weaker than him. Not to mention he also takes his anger out on people he believes to be inferior to him, such as nerds, geeks, or in this case us. Dash likes to feel like he's in control; he loves power. But underneath that tough guy exterior is a big softie whose interests are kept secret from everyone, including his peers," Reid diagnosed.

Danny blinked. "Wow. I've wondered my whole life what made Dash tick and you pretty much summed it up in thirty seconds," he said. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I don't know if I can," said Reid. "You have to be very observant to a person's body language."

"Danny?" a female voice called out.

Danny recognized it. "Sam? Is that you?" He banged on the locker door as best he could. It was pretty cramped in there.

"He's in here," said Tucker's voice. Someone banged on the locker door, making Reid and Danny's ears ring. "Danny, you in there? You guys okay?"

"We are but I think our eardrums are bleeding, Tuck," Danny snapped.

A janitor managed to free the two five minutes later. Reid and Danny were now stretching and getting the kinks out of their joints.

"And I thought I had it rough in high school," Reid muttered.

Hotch was super pissed. He and his team are here to find three missing girls and a student shoves one of his best profilers into a locker like nothing's wrong. "Who's the kid who did this to you?" Hotch growled.

"His name is Dash…" Reid started. He never caught his last name.

"Dash Baxter, sir," Danny finished. "He's not that hard to miss. Just look for a tall blond kid in a sports jacket picking on some kid smaller than him. Not that hard to miss. Dr. Reid can point him out to you."

Hotch thanked the boy and walked away. "Let's go, Reid. I want to give this bastard a lesson on life." Reid hurried to catch up with his boss.

As soon as they were out of sight, Danny gave his friends a smug grin. "Are we going to go about our business or are we going to watch someone make Dash wet his pants?" he asked his friends.

"We're in," Sam and Tucker said in unison. They each grabbed Danny's hands. Danny then used his powers to make the three of them invisible. They quickly followed the FBI agents to witness what may be a once in a lifetime event.

* * *

Hotch and Reid eventually found Dash stuffing several nerds into another locker. His fellow jocks were laughing their heads off. Dash slammed the locker door closed and gave Kwan a high-five.

"Five nerds in one locker! Nice!" said Kwan.

"Yeah. Fenton and a new kid were a warm-up," Dash said proudly.

"You mean me," Reid joined in.

Dash, Kwan and the rest of the football team turned around and saw Hotch and Reid.

"Who freed you and Fen-turd, new guy?" asked Dash as he advanced towards the FBI agents.

"That would be me," said Hotch as he pulled out his credentials. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Are you Dash Baxter?"

Dash paled at Hotch's introduction. "Y-Y-You're w-w-w-with the FBI?" he squeaked. Reid turned his head when he thought he heard someone try to cover a snort **(guess who?)**.

Hotch got into Dash's face. "Yeah, I'm with the FBI and you assaulted a Federal agent about ten minutes ago!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dash. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

"I'm talking about Special Agent Spencer Reid whom you stuffed into a locker along with another student," growled Hotch.

Dash's eyes widened and panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was FBI! I thought he was another scrawny nerd at school."

"You're now scared because you know you're in trouble and you know that you're not getting away with it," Hotch analyzed.

"H-H-How can y-y-you tell?" Dash asked frighteningly.

"I heard Reid babbling on about your profile. It wasn't that hard to find him and the other student," said Hotch.

"Babbling on about my what?"

"You're coming with me," Hotch said as he grabbed the scruff of Dash's neck. "It's obvious you're the ringleader of this little circus. I'm going to make sure you face the consequences for this." He then turned towards the rest of the football team. "I'll let the rest of you off with a warning. If I catch any of you harassing any of my agents during this investigation, however, you'll be joining Mr. Baxter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the football team mumbled.

"Now let those boys out of that locker you used," said Hotch. Kwan quickly let the nerds out of the locker. All the students, both jock and nerd, then scattered like cockroaches.

* * *

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, the school became as empty as a graveyard…except for three certain teenagers. Using Danny's powers, the three decided to gather some clues from the BAU. If they talk about who their unsub might be then Danny might be able to figure out who or what is kidnapping these girls.

"Anyone figure out anything about our unsub?" asked Hotch.

_'Unsub?'_

"Our witness was a dead end," Prentiss grumbled. "She couldn't describe what he looked like except that he's male, spoke with a British accent and – get this – he's a ghost."

"Like _literally_ a ghost?" asked Morgan.

"We asked her that same question three times," said Rossi.

"Besides the fact that he's a 'ghost' our unsub sounds like a charmer," Reid guessed. "Like Ted Bundy, this guy must have charmed his way into gaining the girls' trust. However with Star and Paulina, it didn't work so he used his alternative weapon: rage."

_'He has no idea how wrong he is!'_

"Speaking of ghosts, Paulina kept saying that she threatened the unsub that she'd call the 'Ghost Boy' to save her and Star," said Morgan.

"'Ghost Boy'?" JJ repeated.

"She must be talking about that vigilante who's been seen at the abduction sites," Reid assumed.

_'They think I'M a vigilante?'_

Morgan's phone started ringing and he put it on speaker. "Go ahead, Garcia. You're on speaker."

Penelope Garcia, the BAU's technical analyst, was one of the best hackers in the FBI. Anything the team asks her to find, she can do it in a heartbeat. "Afternoon, guys and ghouls. I've done some research on the white-haired vigilante as requested and let me tell you what I've found.

"About a year ago he started showing up in the halls of Casper High School fighting off anything strange occurring the halls. And when I say 'strange' I mean no one has an explanation as to how this happened. Too many to count in my book so I'm sending you the incident reports of that year.

"Eventually people began seeing our white-haired friend around town. There were two sightings at the local zoo. Once at a flea market, another at the movie theater, another at the local mall, the list goes on."

"So is this vigilante a friend or foe?" asked Rossi.

"Personally I have no idea what to think about this kid. The entire town eventually knew him when he supposedly held the former mayor hostage and viewed him as a criminal. This was later enforced when he was caught stealing jewelry. The media dubbed him 'Inviso-Bill'," Penelope continued. Morgan, JJ and Prentiss snorted at the name.

_'I really, reeeaaaallllly hate that name!'_

"However shortly after the string of robberies, Bill apparently turned over a new leaf. He rescued a group of kidnapped adults from a group of thugs, saved two boys from being crushed by a falling tree, and so on," Garcia finished. "I'm also sending those reports to you now."

"Sounds like Bill is conflicted," said Reid. "He tries to get attention by causing trouble but…maybe it's not the kind of attention he wants. Maybe he doesn't want attention from the media. So he changes his ways by righting his wrongs, make the public see him as the good guy."

"That theory sounds crazy even for you," said JJ.

Reid shrugged. "It's the best I've got. Personally I don't know anyone who goes from bad to good overnight."

"The strangest part is that in-between holding the mayor hostage and the robberies, our friend Bill actually did good deeds. I'm as swamped as Reid," said Garcia.

Morgan smiled. "Don't feel bad, baby girl. You were awesome as usual," he said.

"Awww… You always know how to make me feel better," Garcia said sweetly.

* * *

**What happened to Dash? Well, you'll find out soon! **

**Keep those reviews coming! I love this!  
**

**BTW: I now have a DA account! It's the same as my username so it shouldn't be hard to find me!  
**


	4. Another Abduction

**Whoopie! Another chapter! Hopefully you'll like this! I've included some Phantom action!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Another Abduction**

Danny and his friends went to the Nasty Burger after eavesdropping on the Feds to talk about what they heard. Dash and his cronies were also there. Dash looked like he spent the night at a haunted house and lived to tell the tale.

"I can't believe you've been suspended from the basketball team," said Kwan.

"I know. Not even Lancer could save me!" Dash exclaimed.

"At least that FBI agent you messed with will be getting a gift basket as an apology present," said one of the jocks.

"Yeah," said another jock, "you're still on the football team. There's still that."

"Coach said I'm banned for the next three games," said Dash glumly. His fellow jocks winced.

"At least you didn't go to jail," said Kwan, trying to lighten things up. "What they gave you was a slap on the wrist, right?"

"More like a sledgehammer on the wrist," Dash mumbled.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were relishing Dash's misery. Throughout most of their lives, Dash Baxter has been able to get away with everything, even pinning the blame on Danny for a starting a food fight last year (although Danny was partially to blame for that).

"What goes around, comes around," said Tucker.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Dash actually got in trouble for something," said Danny.

"I'm pretty content too. I'm just disappointed it had to be a Fed," said Sam.

"Speaking of which, did you find their conversation a little odd?" asked Danny.

"I'm more concerned about a certain someone who almost blew our cover in the hallway," said Sam as she turned her gaze accusingly at Danny who smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, Sam. You would have done the same thing if it were Paulina," Danny defended. Sam looked away and pouted, knowing that Danny was right. He knew her so well.

"Who could have kidnapped Valerie, Star and Ashley like that?" asked Tucker. "Besides the fact that I've dated them, the FBI doesn't have much to go on."

"The dark-haired lady said that the kidnapper was male, spoke with a British accent and he's a ghost," Sam recalled.

"Do you have any idea how many ghosts are male and speak with a British accent?" Danny asked. "It could be anybody!"

"By the way," Tucker said as he took a huge bite of his burger, "what's an 'unsub'? Sounds like some kind of sandwich."

"Beats me. Maybe it's another word for suspect," Sam guessed.

"I still can't believe that they suspect me of kidnapping those girls," Danny said softly making sure no one heard him.

"I'll say. 'Conflicted'? Even your dad can come up with a better theory than that," said Sam.

Before Danny could say something else, blue mist escaped from his mouth. He became alert and looked at his surroundings.

"Oh no. Not here, not now!" he whimpered.

A scream was heard outside. A ghost that was dressed like Robin Hood had Paulina literally pinned to the wall of a building across the street. Another ghost, dressed like an executioner, slowly approached the Latina with a bracelet in his large hands.

Danny, Sam and Tucker recognized them immediately. They were the same ghosts that constantly attacked Danny during the week of the beauty pageant. It was quite annoying for him; it was one of the few moments in his life when he was actually popular in school and he couldn't enjoy it much because those ghosts wouldn't leave him alone.

"What are Aragon's ghosts doing here?" asked Danny.

"You'd think Dora would have banished them along with her brother," muttered Tucker.

"That could only mean that Aragon is behind the kidnappings," Sam concluded. "But why is he abducting all these girls?"

"Maybe he wanted to pick someone else to be his bride?" Tucker guessed.

"Doesn't matter," said Danny. "Tucker, you got a dime on you?" Tucker tossed the coin to Danny. "Thank you very much," he said confidently. "You still owe me $19.90." He dashed into the bathroom (he needed the dime to get in) and changed into his half-ghost alter ego, Danny Phantom. He then phased out of the Nasty Burger to stop another abduction.

* * *

Phantom wasn't the only one pursuing the medieval ghosts. The BAU arrived at the Nasty Burger shortly after someone called 911. Armed with their guns and Kevlar vests, they split up and prepared for battle.

What they saw was something none of them had seen in their lives. Two green ghosts had Paulina Sanchez literally pinned against the wall of a building with arrows. One of them had a bracelet in his hands and preparing to put it on Paulina's wrist.

Hotch raised his gun at level with the ghosts. "FBI! Put your hands where I can see them!" he ordered.

They both turned and faced the BAU. The Robin Hood ghost then pulled out a bow and arrow and took aim. Hotch tried to get a clear shot but with Paulina so close it was going to be difficult. Prentiss and Rossi couldn't get a clear shot either. Morgan, Reid and JJ approached the two ghosts from the alley. If they were careful, they could get Paulina away from those ghosts and out of harm's way.

"Let the girl go," Rossi ordered the ghosts. "We can talk this out."

"They can't talk," said a young voice. The BAU looked up and saw, to their shock and awe, a teenager _floating_ above their heads.

Paulina's face lit up. "Ghost Boy!" she cried.

"THAT'S the Ghost Boy?" Morgan and JJ cried simultaneously. Like Reid said, the Ghost Boy had white hair and wore a black jumpsuit. What he failed to mention was that the kid also had glowing green eyes, a DP insignia on his chest and apparently had the ability to fly.

Reid raised his eyebrows at the kid. "Funny. In my head he didn't look so scrawny."

Phantom frowned. "I heard that!"

Prentiss raised her gun at Phantom. "We're with the FBI. We need you to come with us," she said.

Phantom frowned again. "Yeah. One, I already knew you were FBI. It's written clear as day on your vests. And two, no can do. I don't trust the Feds. I don't trust the Guys in White and I'm sure as heck not going to trust you."

Rossi also held up his gun at Phantom. "We can do this one of two ways. Either come with us peacefully or by force."

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Can I just get to the part where I rescue the damsel-in-distress and you guys leave me alone?" he asked irritably. He then charged at the two ghosts. He tackled the Robin Hood ghost before it had a chance to fire his arrow at Hotch, giving the Ax ghost a chance to put the bracelet on Paulina's wrist.

Phantom blasted the Robin Hood ghost with his ghost ray when he heard Paulina scream. He turned around in time to see Paulina and the two ghosts disappear in a flash of green light. In a fit of frustration, Phantom punched the side of a nearby dumpster. He failed again. The barrel of a gun appeared in the corner of his eye.

"Don't move, kid," Morgan growled. "You're now a suspect in four abductions."

Phantom rolled his eyes and sighed. "What makes you think that I had anything to do with…that girl's disappearance just now?" he asked hesitantly, being careful not to mention the fact that he knew Paulina.

"You obviously know those…things and know how to fight them," said JJ.

"You know, throwing your PDA at them works just as well," said Phantom.

Hotch walked up to Phantom with handcuffs in his hands. "It doesn't matter. You've been seen at all four abductions. That makes you a suspect who is coming with us for questioning," he said. He turned Phantom around and cuffed him.

Reid, however, thought something was off. "Hotch? Don't you think that this was a little too easy? He didn't even put up a fight against us."

The agents then heard Phantom snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Rossi.

Phantom then smiled at them. "What's funny is the looks on your faces when I do this!" He then turned so his back and his cuffed hands were facing them. Phantom then turned his hands intangible and Hotch's cuffs fell to the ground. The hybrid then faced the BAU, showing his now free hands. "Ta da!" he exclaimed like he just performed a magic trick. He then took a bow and faded away.

* * *

The team returned to Casper High School in a daze. Hotch stormed off to clear his head. Everyone knew that Hotch hated it when the unsub eluded capture.

"That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen," said Prentiss breaking the silence. "That was no magic act."

"There was something that was off about the whole thing," said Rossi. "Our witness said that our unsub spoke with a British accent. Inviso-Bill said that those two creatures couldn't talk."

"He seemed pretty cocky for a kid," Morgan noted.

"I don't think Bill is behind these abductions," said Reid.

"What makes you say that, Reid?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, Reid, the kid has to have some kind of involvement in these kidnappings," said JJ.

"The first thing I noticed about Bill was that he's familiar with these – let's just admit it – ghosts," said Reid. "He's probably fought them before. Those ghosts didn't look happy to see him. So it's clear that they're on different sides.

"Second thing was the way Paulina reacted when Bill made his appearance. She looked excited to see him. The way she looked at him was like a damsel-in-distress seeing her hero come save her. Bill must have rescued her from danger once or twice in the past.

"The third thing was, as Morgan pointed out, his cockiness. The way he talked was like he's been through this before; he knew what was going to happen. Not to mention he even put on a little magic show for us to show that catching him wasn't going to be easy. Besides, his accent was not British so he can't be our unsub."

"That still doesn't explain why he refused to come with us to be questioned," said JJ.

Rossi took over. "He doesn't trust us. He said that he doesn't trust the Guys in White so he doesn't see a reason why he should trust us."

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "We're the FBI. No one trusts us."

"I don't blame him," said JJ. "The way he looked at us when he appeared looked like he was annoyed with us, like we stole the spotlight from him."

"He probably didn't want us to interfere," Morgan assumed.

"The Guys in White is the lowest branch of the FBI. They hunt the paranormal and things like him," said Rossi. "The moment Bill saw that we were FBI, he immediately assumed that we were after him. If we want to bring Phantom in for questioning, we have to do it without provoking or intimidating him."

"Well, that's going to be like finding a tree in a forest," JJ muttered.

Reid heard that. "Perhaps if one of us tries to approach Phantom in a safe and secluded area, we might have better luck getting a lead," he said.

"I can make a public announcement to the media and maybe Bill will respond," said JJ.

"Okay, but who is bold enough to approach a teenage ghost to ask questions without scaring him off?" asked Rossi.

The door opened and Hotch walked in having finally calmed down.

"What did I miss?" he asked. The group just stared at their supervisor. Hotch eyed them all questioningly. "What?"

* * *

Danny met up with his friends as soon as the BAU left the scene. The media was already at the scene while police were investigating it.

"Dude! That was the funniest thing you've ever done!" Tucker laughed.

Sam smirked. "I gotta admit you really pulled a fast one on the Feds now," she chuckled.

Danny looked frustrated. "It still doesn't make up the fact that those ghosts got away with Paulina."

"At least we know Aragon and his goons are most likely behind all this. I wonder why they're kidnapping these girls?" asked Tucker. He pulled out his PDA and pressed a few buttons. "Got any theories?" he asked his friends.

"Besides Valerie, all the girls were in the beauty pageant," Danny started.

"Not enough," said Sam. "I've watched a lot of crime shows. There has to be at least one common denominator in all of them."

Something then clicked in Danny's head. "What about their popularity? All four of them are A-listers."

"Except Valerie. She's been out of the popular crowd since last year, remember?" said Sam.

The boys' faces fell. This was going to be harder than they thought. They got up and left the Nasty Burger with more questions than answers.

* * *

Ricardo Sanchez soon joined the other parents of the missing girls. Out of all of them, he was the most concerned especially when he shoved poor Reid aside when he tried to stop him from entering their little command center.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ricardo roared. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHERE IS PAULINA?"

Rossi looked at the other agents for answers. Reid stumbled into the room and introduced them to Paulina's father. "This is Ricardo Sanchez," he croaked, still recovering from the hard push. "He's Paulina Sanchez's father."

Hotch quickly approached Paulina's father to calm him down.

"Mr. Sanchez, I'm Special Agent Hotchner. I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter," he said as calmly as he could.

"I don't see what's so 'special' about you if you can't even protect my daughter!" Ricardo barked.

"Mr. Sanchez, please calm down," Rossi said gently. "None of us knew that Paulina was a target. You did not request protection for your daughter so you cannot pin the blame on us. Besides, we have reason to believe that the kidnapper has accomplices."

"If these are kidnappings then why haven't they given us ransom demands?" asked Damon Grey, Valerie's father.

"He doesn't want money," said Reid. "Like the Elizabeth Smart case, the unsub abducted these girls for a different purpose, like forcing them to marry him or make them his slaves." The whole time he was talking, Prentiss and Morgan were trying to make gestures for Reid to shut up. It didn't work.

Mr. Sanchez stomped over to Reid, picked him up by his shirt collar and got into his face. "You better pray to God that my little girl makes it home alive and unharmed or your entire department is going down," he growled at the young profiler.

"C-C-Can't make…any p-promises," Reid stuttered nervously. This man _really_ scared him.

"Put him down. If you want to find Paulina then let us do our jobs," Hotch said to the Latino.

As Mr. Sanchez put Reid down, Damon said to himself, "I should have never disabled Valerie's ghost hunting equipment. If I didn't then maybe…"

Rossi put his hand on Damon's shoulder. "None of this is your fault. No one is to blame."

"But what if Valerie's…" Damon put his face into his hand to hide the fact that he was crying.

"There are no reports of a body showing up," Rossi assured. "That means that Valerie might still be alive. You have to remember that."

JJ then popped her head into the room. "The media's here. Are we ready?"

* * *

**I gave Paulina's dad a first name because I don't know his real name. Hopefully I'm getting everyone's characters down. **

**I gave Dash a somewhat light punishment since he technically didn't know that Reid was FBI. Besides, Dash's parents would have most likely sued if he got a harsher punishment (thinking realistically).  
**

**What does Paulina and the other girls have in common? Wait and find out!  
**


	5. Meeting After Dark

**Yay! New chapter again! I'm on a roll!  
**

**It's not much but I included a LITTLE DxS fluff in this chapter. Keyword: LITTLE! There's going to be more fluff soon. Be patient!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting After Dark**

"…if you have any information that could help us catch the ones who took these promising young girls, please call the number at the bottom of the screen," JJ finished at the press conference.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Danny's sister Jasmine, or "Jazz", sat in front of the TV and watched the entire press conference. Danny told Jazz everything he learned from the BAU and the attack on Paulina.

"Well, for starters, an unsub is short for 'Unknown Subject'," Jazz started. The trio blinked, not getting it. Jazz sighed. "It's another word for suspect."

Sam smirked. "I thought so."

"And further more, Danny, I can't believe you fled from the Feds," Jazz scolded. "Now they'll think that you're not only their unsub but it kind of makes you a fugitive. I'm not sure though since I haven't read that many books on the justice system."

Tucker thought about the press conference. "I wonder if we should call in," he said.

Danny stared at his friend in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, Tuck? If I turn myself in, Valerie and the others lose their only chance at coming back in one piece!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, the lady said that all calls are anonymous," said Sam. "Maybe Phantom could strike a deal with the Feds."

Danny frowned at that idea. "No Feds! With the Guys in White watching from the sidelines, I could walk straight into a trap."

"What if I use my tech skills to make sure your anonymous call stays anonymous?" Tucker asked slyly.

"As long as I don't make the call," said Danny finally giving in.

"So who is going to be the poor sucker to call the hotline?" asked Sam.

The trio then looked at Jazz and gave her three evil grins. She realized what they wanted her to do. "Oh no! No way! I am not going to do it. NO!"

* * *

The BAU got flooded with tips seconds after JJ held the press conference. While JJ said that all calls would remain anonymous, Penelope Garcia would be tracking any tip that could be useful to them. Garcia often stayed behind in Quantico where all her equipment was and had Internet access.

At around five o' clock that evening, one call was made that could be a break in the case.

"Casper High Hotline," Prentiss greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Hi. I just got a note from a boy with white hair…" said the caller. It sounded like a girl in her mid-teens.

Recognizing the description, Prentiss snapped her fingers to get Morgan and Hotch's attention. "A boy with white hair, you said? How old do you think he was?" Prentiss asked. It was best to ask that in case it was a dead end.

"He looked like a teenager," said the caller. "He looked like he was my brother's age, maybe fifteen or sixteen."

This could be the lead they were looking for. "Okay. What did the note say? Do you still have it?" asked Prentiss.

"Yeah, I still have it," said the caller. "It says to have someone from the FBI meet him at the fountain in Amity Central Park at nine o'clock tonight and to come alone."

Prentiss quickly wrote down the meeting place and time on a piece of paper and passed it to Morgan and Hotch. "Is that all?" Prentiss asked. "Does the note say anything else?"

"No. That's all it says," said the caller.

"Okay. Thank you so much for your help," said Prentiss. She hung up the phone and turned to the two men behind her. "Think this is a lead?"

"It's the best one we've got so far," said Morgan. His phone started vibrating. It was Garcia. "Talk to me, baby girl. You're on speaker."

"That last call – the one Emily spoke to – definitely has something to hide," said Garcia. "It seems that I might have met my match."

"What do mean, Garcia?" asked Hotch.

"I mean that when I tried getting a trace to Prentiss's anonymous caller, I kept running into firewalls," Garcia said frustratingly. "Every time I got through one firewall, someone puts up another. By the time I finally got through, the call ended. Sorry, Captain."

Hotch sighed. "Alright. Thanks anyway, Garcia."

"Over and out!" Garcia exclaimed before ending the call.

Rossi came over. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you just had with Garcia. Someone was able to block her?"

"Apparently," said Hotch. "This just makes this call more and more suspicious."

"Bill wants to meet one of us alone at Amity Central Park at nine tonight," said Morgan.

Rossi gave Hotch a rare smile. "Looks like Reid's little idea is going to be useful after all," he said to Hotch.

* * *

"I can't believe Jazz was able to pull that off!" Tucker laughed as the trio walked toward the park later that evening.

"I can't believe she eventually went through with it," said Sam.

"When it comes to threatening the life of her old teddy bear, she's putty in your hands," Danny said confidently.

They eventually made it to the park. They were pretty early. No sign of the FBI yet.

"You guys gonna be listening in?" asked Danny as he transformed into Phantom.

"Yep," Sam said confidently. "Tucker has an old gizmo that can listen in on conversations at a long distance."

"Can't risk using the Fenton Phones," added Tucker. "Someone might try to eavesdrop on our eavesdropping." He then climbed into a nearby tree and was out of sight.

Sam then turned to Phantom. "You know, on Friday they're showing a 'Cheesy Horror Sequels' marathon at the drive-in," she started.

Phantom lowered an eyebrow. "In case you're forgetting, Sam, neither of us know how to drive," he said.

Sam blushed. "I know. But my parents' chauffeur is willing to drive us there and will let us sit on top of the car to get a good view as long as we use blankets."

Phantom seemed intrigued. "What cheesy horror movie sequel did you have in mind?"

"'Friday the 13th Part VII'," said Sam.

Phantom smiled. "Okay. I'm game. I love the 'Friday the 13th' movies."

Sam smiled back. "Awesome! The movie starts at eight. I'll pick you up at quarter till." She then ran off and climbed the tree to join Tucker.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she just asked me out on a date," Phantom muttered to himself.

* * *

Hotch approached the fountain at nine o' clock as promised. He went to a nearby bench, sat down and waited. He couldn't believe that his team picked him to meet the ghost kid. Despite his team's insistence, Hotch went to the meeting place without a wire on him. If they wanted to get answers out of this kid, they have to make him feel secure in his surroundings. If he finds something that even _looked_ like a wire, he'll probably clam up.

"Right on time," said a voice that made Hotch jump. He instinctively put his hand on his gun. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." Inviso-Bill became visible, sitting next to Hotch who jumped again. His grip on his gun tightened. Bill noticed and frowned. "Loosen up! If I was going to attack you, I would have done it while I was invisible. Take a chill pill."

Hotch relaxed a little and left his gun in its holster. "Inviso-Bill, I assume?" he asked.

Bill's eye twitched. "Why does everyone call me that? My name is Danny Phantom! See? Look at the insignia on my costume!" He pointed to said insignia on his chest to make a point.

"Danny Phantom, huh? I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." He shook Phantom's hand, which was cold as ice. There was something about Phantom that looked familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Phantom gave Hotch a quizzical look. "Behavioral what of the FBI?"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit. I analyze a person's behavior and create a profile," Hotch explained.

Phantom lowered an eyebrow. "You profile what now?"

Hotch sighed. "You're obviously secretive. You didn't want to contact us directly so you set up this meeting through someone else. Your eyes say that you've seen more hell than anyone you've known. Despite that, you also have an immature side to your personality as shown when you freed yourself from my handcuffs.

"You're also rather cocky. You knew how the battle was going to unfold. What you weren't counting on was my team interfering and Ms. Sanchez disappearing in a flash of light.

"You also don't trust authority figures. It's understandable since you obviously don't trust the Guys in White so you have no reason to trust anyone else, including me and my team," said Hotch.

Phantom blinked. _'And I thought only Dr. Reid could do that.'_ These people were not ordinary FBI agents. They really knew how to get inside your head just by looking at you. He then smirked. "Does that apply to me before or after I became a ghost?"

Hotch gave Phantom a blank look. "I don't believe in ghosts. I don't know how but you obviously have some way of floating, firing energy blasts from your palms, disappearing and reappearing."

"Uh, they're some of my powers," said Phantom. "I don't use any tricks or gizmos."

"I still don't believe you're a ghost."

Phantom smiled mischievously. "If I were a ghost, could I could do this?" He turned his arm intangible and put it through Hotch's head. It didn't hurt him but it felt like he was having the king of all brain-freezes. Phantom pulled his arm out of Hotch's head and floated in front of him. "Or this?" His legs formed into one wispy tail. "Or maybe this?" He then sank into the ground and out of sight. He then phased out of the ground and through the bench and sat down next to the FBI agent.

Hotch blinked. "Well after feeling that brain-freeze you just gave me, I'm convinced that you're not a normal teenager."

"Does this mean that you believe in ghosts now?" asked a hopeful Phantom.

"I didn't say that," said Hotch. "I said that you're not a normal teenager."

Phantom inwardly groaned. So much for that. "Okay, then. Moving on. I had some useful information that might help you. However, since you don't believe in ghosts, I guess I'll be leaving," he said as he slowly floated away.

* * *

Hotch knew what Phantom was trying to do. He wanted Hotch to hear him out but since he didn't believe in ghosts, the BAU could lose their only lead to solving this case. _'He's playing you, Hotchner. There is no way a ghost is our unsub. Don't give in. He's only using that offer as bait to listen to him. Don't buy it. Don't buy it…'_

"Wait," said Hotch.

Phantom stopped in midair and faced the agent. "Changed your mind?" he asked, hopeful.

"No," said Hotch, "but hypothetically speaking, let's say I do believe in ghosts. What is the information you have for me?"

Knowing that this is as close as he was going to get with Hotch, Phantom floated down to the ground and sat on the bench again. "For starters, your unsub's name is Prince Aragon of…well…Aragon. He has a very short temper. He also thinks women should just do as they're told. If he loses his temper – and you're gonna think this part is going to sound weird – he literally turns into a dragon but it only happens when he's wearing an amulet," Phantom explained.

"I find that hard to believe," said Hotch.

"Told ya," said Phantom.

"So we're looking for an unsub who believes that women do not deserve equal rights," Hotch assumed. "If a woman were to act out of character in his little fantasy then he loses his temper and becomes violent. Since no bodies have shown up yet, we can only assume that he hasn't lost his temper yet." He then looked at Phantom. "Any idea about his whereabouts?"

Phantom paused and thought. He's already spilled so much to Agent Hotchner tonight. If Phantom were to mention the Ghost Zone now then Hotch might just leave and think that this was a waste of time.

Phantom stood up. "I think I told you enough for one night. If I told you more you'll think it was a joke," he said.

"You really want to withhold information that could help me find the kidnapper?" asked Hotch.

"Who said I was withholding?" said Phantom, shrugging as he kicked back and relaxed in midair. "We could schedule another meeting if it makes you feel better. I just want to give you time for all this to sink in. It is pretty crazy if you think about it."

Phantom was right about one thing: this information was both useful and crazy at the same time. If Phantom wanted Hotch's full cooperation, he needed to give the agent time to let the information he gave him to sink in.

"What about the kidnapped girls?" asked Hotch. "Is there a connection?"

Phantom paused for a moment before answering. "All I know is that they were part of the popular group at school. But that's all I'm telling you tonight. I gotta get home soon." Hotch gave Phantom a skeptical look. "What?" Phantom asked defensively. "Even superheroes have a curfew!"

Hotch released a rare chuckle. "I guess that's true. I want to schedule another meeting, though," he said to the teenage ghost. "If you really have more information as you claim to have, I want it as soon as possible. The more information you give us, the better."

Phantom thought about Hotch's offer. "Same time, same place tomorrow?" he asked.

"Very well," said Hotch. "I'll meet you here tomorrow night at nine o'clock."

"Until then," said Phantom as he gave Hotch a salute. The boy then faded away from sight.

* * *

As soon as Hotch was gone, Phantom reappeared in front of Tucker and Sam.

"So, hear anything that I missed?" Phantom asked.

"That's the same guy who freed you and Dr. Reid from that locker today," said Tucker. "He also interrogated me along with Agents Rossi and Prentiss."

"So what exactly does the Behavioral whatever group do?" asked Phantom.

Sam sighed. "The Behavioral Analysis Unit, Danny. They pretty much catch killers by trying to figure out how they think." Tucker and Phantom looked at her in disbelief. "What? I asked Jazz about them shortly before we left the house."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Phantom.

"Why didn't you ask?" Sam retorted.

"So, they're trying to find Prince Aragon by thinking like him," Tucker clarified.

"That's going to be a challenge," said Phantom. "Last time I saw him was in the Ghost Zone."

"Why didn't you tell Agent Hotchner about the Ghost Zone anyway?" asked Sam.

"After telling him that ghosts exist and there's a world out there for them to live in?" said Phantom. "What would you think?"

"I would have called you crazy and left," said Sam.

"I probably would have laughed my butt off," said Tucker.

"Exactly. He's still pretty skeptical about the whole thing," said Phantom. "Besides, I don't think he trusts me. The way he looked at me made me feel like he caught me stealing from the cookie jar. I know because that's the same look my mom gives to my dad whenever he steals from the cookie jar."

"So how are we going to get the BAU to trust you?" asked Sam. "You're not exactly best friends with the Feds."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "how do we know that the Guys in White aren't in on this?"

Phantom mentally kicked himself. He should have asked Hotch if the Guys in White were involved. All he knew was that they were still stationed in town trying desperately to capture him and find Valerie and the others at the same time.

* * *

Hotch met up with Rossi and Reid at the other side of the park. "So, how did it go?" asked Rossi.

"In a word: weird," said Hotch.

"Bill fill you in on anything useful?" asked Rossi.

"For starters, his name is Danny Phantom," said Hotch. "That's what the insignia on his chest stands for. Second of all, he knows who the unsub is."

"Well then who is it?"

"The unsub is known as Prince Aragon. According to Phantom, Aragon has a mind that's stuck in the Middle Ages. He believes that women should not have equal rights. He also has a short temper that can turn violent at a moment's notice," Hotch explained.

"Sounds like Aragon needs to wake up and smell the 21st Century," said Rossi. "Reid, what do you think? Reid?"

Reid was already deep in thought about something else. "That name. Danny Phantom. It sounds a lot like Danny _Fenton_," he muttered to himself.

"Reid, it's probably just a coincidence," said Hotch.

Something occurred to Rossi. "Danny, you said?"

Reid looked at Rossi. "Yeah, he's the kid who was stuffed in a locker with me today."

Rossi looked at his fellow agents. "Tucker Foley mentioned his friend Danny a lot during our interrogation today."

* * *

**Looks like Rossi is starting to see that something is going on! **

**Keep reviewing people! It always makes my day!  
**


	6. Digging for Answers

**This was a fun chapter to write! Team Phantom is getting really nervous with these guys. Who will crack?  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Digging for Answers**

The three agents went back to the hotel where the rest of the team was waiting for them. They sat in an empty conference room and called Garcia on Reid's laptop.

"Good evening, my fellow Ghostbusters," Garcia greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Garcia, could you get a permanent record of one of Casper High School's students?" asked Rossi.

"Which one do you have in mind?"

Rossi turned to Reid who took over. "Danny Fenton."

"Piece of cake," said Garcia. "Let's see now… Got it! They have a Daniel James Fenton here. I'm guessing he's the one?"

"Pull it up," said Hotch. Danny's file popped up on the screen. It showed a picture of a young boy with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes.

"That's him," Reid confirmed. "That's Danny."

"Hold your applause," Garcia said confidently. "Daniel James Fenton, 15, born at Amity General Hospital to Jack and Madeline Fenton. Has one older sibling, Jasmine, 17, who also goes to Casper High.

"Didn't have a history of troublemaking until he started high school last year… Wow! He broke thirty-four – repeat thirty-four – beakers in one month and was banned for life from handling any breakable school property. Started a food fight during 'Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian Week' in the cafeteria. Has been caught numerous times with his pants down. Broke a mirror that was school property in an old locker. Was found in a vandalized classroom. Accidentally pulled the fire alarm… Poor kid, he has the worst luck!"

"How is his home life?" asked Morgan.

"Let's see. Parents are ghost hunters – yes, I said ghost hunters! Both are good parents despite their…eccentric careers. No reports of abuse of any kind, although the husband, Jack, did show up at school one day and somehow stripped one of the teachers down to his underwear – it was a ghost drill, don't ask – and poor Danny was punished for it.

"Despite the weird home life and his bad luck in school, this kid is squeaky clean," said Garcia.

Prentiss took a closer look at Danny's permanent record on the computer screen. "Look at this. His grades started dropping in the middle of the first semester freshman year," she pointed out. "He started falling asleep in class, showing up late for some of his classes, or not showing up at all. Something is stressing this kid out."

"Those are just the minor details," Garcia explained. "This kid's been constantly bullied since kindergarten."

"Yeah. Danny told me about that," Reid recalled. "He seems to be Dash Baxter's favorite punching bag."

"I'm surprised his parents haven't pulled him out of that school yet," JJ muttered.

"I don't think he'd be treated any better in a private school," said Morgan.

"Sounds like Danny is leading a double life," Reid assumed. "It could explain his failing grades, his tardiness and his in class naps. The question is: what is his second life about?"

"We better ask Danny and everyone he knows about his involvement with these girls," said Hotch.

* * *

The following morning was rather unusual for the students of Casper High School. Almost everyone was talking about Dash's little encounter with Dr. Reid. It was hard to believe that the self-proclaimed king of Casper High was suspended from the basketball team and banned for the next three football games for assaulting an FBI agent. Dash was so bummed out he wasn't even in the mood to give Mikey his daily wedgie.

The nerds and the geeks were enjoying this little break from their daily tormenter, especially Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Man, I haven't felt this untouchable since you became judge for the beauty pageant!" Tucker exclaimed to his best friend.

Sam frowned. "Enjoy it while you can, boys. The moment Danny rescues Valerie and the others, things will go back to the way it was like nothing ever happened."

"Speaking of which, did you see the news this morning?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I did," said Sam. "I haven't seen so many volunteers search for Paulina."

"Can you blame them?" asked Tucker. "She's pretty. She's cute."

"All she needed was to dye her hair blonde and the national news would be all over this," Sam finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Think about it. The only way for a girl's disappearance to be national news is for her to be either white, blonde, blue-eyed, young, or any combination of the four," said Sam. "What about those other girls who are still missing? The nation's not learning about their disappearances on CNN or Fox News."

Danny and Tucker suddenly felt guilty about every kid who was still missing across the country.

"You know, now that Sam's mentioned it, the media didn't get all over this whole thing until Paulina was abducted," Danny pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's because she's young, pretty and has blue eyes. I wish they could point out how shallow she really is. And if you think about it, the FBI didn't come here until Star disappeared, thus proving my point," she snarled.

"Well, better late than never," said Tucker.

The intercom suddenly came on. "May I have your attention please? Would the following students please report to Room 13? Daniel and Jasmine Fenton and Samantha Manson, would you please report to Room 13? Thank you."

The trio paled as their names were called on the intercom. They heard the jocks laughing at them.

"Looks like you're going down after all, Fenton!" said Dash. The fact that a teacher was summoning Danny always cheered Dash up.

"Isn't that where the Feds are?" asked Tucker as they walked towards Room 13 (Tucker decided to walk with them despite the fact that he already spoke to the BAU).

Danny moaned. "Don't tell me they put two and two together already."

Sam tried to remain calm. "Let's just play it cool and answer their questions as truthfully as possible without spilling the beans," she said nervously.

The trio found Jazz sitting in a chair outside Room 13 reading a book. She looked up from her reading when she noticed them approach her.

"Mind telling me why I'm here to talk to the Feds, Danny?" Jazz asked irritably.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sis," said Danny. "I don't understand. I was careful not to say anything that could give me away."

"Relax, dude, you didn't," said Tucker. "Sam and I listened to the whole conversation and you didn't give anything away about your identity."

The door opened and a woman with short blonde hair stepped out. "You three are Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Jasmine Fenton?" she asked. The kids nodded. "Alright. Some of the other agents are going to be asking you questions in separate rooms. Daniel, Agents Rossi and Hotchner are waiting for you inside. Jasmine, Dr. Reid is waiting for you in Room 14. Samantha, Agent Prentiss and myself will be interviewing you in Room 17. I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau by the way."

* * *

Danny gulped and entered the room. If death row inmates felt this way when being led into the death chamber then Danny could relate to them. He would have to be careful not to say anything about his being Phantom.

"Good morning, Mr. Fenton," greeted Rossi. "I'm Special Agent David Rossi and this is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Uh…nice to meet…you," Danny said nervously. He shook both their hands. Hotch noticed that Danny's hand was ice cold…almost as cold as Phantom's. The kid even sounded like Phantom.

"So, um…what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Danny.

"When I spoke to your friend Tucker yesterday, he mentioned you a lot," said Rossi. "It seems you have some kind of connection with all four girls both directly and indirectly."

Danny blinked. "I'm not sure I follow."

Hotch took over. "You have direct connections to Valerie Grey and Paulina Sanchez since you used to date them. You have indirect connections with Star Lightman and Ashley Turner. Your friend used to date them both. Tucker dated Star when Paulina was dating you and he dated Ashley so he could put in a good word for her since you were a judge for the high school beauty pageant."

"Oh…right," said Danny. He wasn't going to mention that he only dated Paulina because a ghost named Kitty was overshadowing her at the time. "So how does this connect me to the kidnappings?"

"You used to date Paulina and Valerie," said Hotch. "How were your relationships with them?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I used to have a crush on Paulina last year. I asked her to a school dance but she was more interested in Dash – that guy who shoved Dr. Reid and I into that locker yesterday. She then asked me out again but…it didn't work out." Hotch took note at Danny's hesitation.

"What about Valerie?" asked Rossi. "How was your relationship with her?"

"It was pretty cool actually. At first she hated me because I was just another nobody but eventually…she kind of warmed up to me. We went out on a few dates but we broke up because…well…we had different things going on and we agreed to stay friends," said Danny. Hotch and Rossi both took note at Danny's hesitation.

"Did you know Star and Ashley at all?" asked Rossi.

"I didn't really know Star that well. She could be pretty violent sometimes. Tucker has the scars and bruises as proof," said Danny. "Ashley I don't know, period. I only met her briefly when Tucker asked her out last year. Other than that I don't know who she is."

Hotch and Rossi exchanged looks and looked back at the halfa.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton. We'll get back to you if anything develops," said Rossi. "You're free to go for now."

Danny stood up. "Thank you for your time. I gotta go. Teenager things, you know? Okay? Great! Later!" Danny said quickly and ran out of the room faster than the Road Runner.

"He's definitely hiding something," Hotch and Rossi said at the same time. They didn't need to be profilers to know that.

* * *

Jasmine went to Room 14. Dr. Reid was inside waiting for her. She quietly sat down in one of the desks.

"Miss Fenton, how are you? I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," greeted Reid.

"I know. My brother told me about you yesterday," said Jazz. "I can see why Dash would shove you into a locker. Judging by your height and build, I don't blame him for mistaking you for a student. Although the gun holster visible at your hip should be a dead giveaway that you're not a student."

Reid blinked. "Interesting observation, Miss Fenton –"

"Call me Jazz."

"Jazz, right. I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here."

"Not really. You obviously have questions about these disappearances," said Jazz.

"Did you know any of them?" asked Reid as he put four pictures of the girls in front of Jazz.

Jazz studied the pictures carefully. "I hardly know any of them. Paulina and Valerie used to date my little brother but that's as far as I know. Star was known as Paulina's 'satellite' as Tucker would call her. I don't know this Ashley girl."

Reid studied the redheaded girl for a long time. "You seem rather forward about these questions I'm asking you," he said.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"You're obviously hiding something. And you want to major in psychology when you go to college," Reid observed.

Jazz stared at Reid in shock and disbelief. "How did you know I wanted to major in psychology?"

"You said that your younger brother, Danny, told you about me yesterday. He must have told you what I do and immediately assumed that I was a psychologist. When you were called to meet me here, you probably thought I'd try to get you to tell me something you don't want to say. Am I right so far?"

Jazz's jaw dropped. Danny wasn't kidding about this guy. He could profile you just by looking at you.

"W-Well, what did you want to ask me about?" Jazz asked as soon as she regained her composure.

"Now I don't mean to sound accusing but did Danny have anything to do with the disappearances?" Reid asked.

Jazz looked at Reid in shock. If he weren't an FBI agent, she would have slapped him silly. "Are you saying my brother had something to do with this? How dare you!" she exclaimed.

Reid held up his hands in defense. "Take it easy, Jazz. I'm not saying that Danny is behind this. I'm just asking if you think he might have some involvement with the kidnappings," he said calmly.

Jazz continued to glower at Reid. "I can't believe you people would even think that! So much for my thesis on trusting the FBI. If you can't trust them, you can't trust anybody!"

"Jazz, please calm down."

"No, I will NOT calm down! Danny has nothing to do with those girls' disappearances! You and the rest of the BAU better stay away from my brother!" Jazz exclaimed. She then stood up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

Sam sat in front of Prentiss and JJ with a blank look on her face. _'I'm not telling them anything about Danny. I don't care if they lock me up for the rest of my life! I'm not going to betray my best friend.'_

"Miss Manson, thank you for joining us today," said JJ. Sam scowled at the FBI agent.

"We just want to ask some questions about the disappearances that's been going on lately," said Prentiss.

"I don't know how they disappeared. I could care less about those shallow witches disappearing. And don't you dare think I had anything to do with their disappearances because I'd never do something like that. If I did something like that, it would only upset Danny," Sam said rather quickly. "You know this town's reputation for being haunted. Let me tell you right here, right now: a ghost abducted those girls. There, I said it."

"Calm down, Samantha," said JJ.

"Is this how the FBI works? You single out the loners and the outcasts? Because me, Danny and Tucker are the only outcasts of this school."

"I know how you feel, Samantha," said Prentiss.

"Yeah? Then you know how I feel about the FBI right now? It's a joke! You guys only came here after Star was abducted because she is young, white, pretty, blonde and blue-eyed. Those are the only details the media cares about. If she doesn't have three of the five characteristics, the media will look the other way," said Sam.

"That's not true," said JJ. "Lots of girls get put on the news and they don't have those features."

"Example?"

"Caylee Anthony," said Prentiss.

"Laci Peterson," said JJ.

That shut Sam up. She followed both said cases from day one through the news and Internet. "Fine, you've made your point," she mumbled.

"You don't like the fact that people won't accept your differences," Prentiss realized.

Sam looked up. "How did you know?"

Prentiss pulled out an old high school photo of herself. "That's me when I was your age. I was into dark things and loved to wear black. My family didn't like it either. I didn't like the fact that they wouldn't accept that I wanted to be different," she said.

Sam and JJ stared at Prentiss in disbelief. JJ was mainly shocked that Prentiss had the guts to show that photo to anyone.

Sam sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Does Danny have any connection to any of the missing girls?" asked Prentiss.

"Besides the fact that he used to date Paulina and Valerie and I hated every minute of it, he is not connected to them at all," said Sam.

JJ was catching on to something. "You have a crush on Daniel, don't you?" she asked with a smug grin.

Sam nearly fell out of her chair. That only confirmed JJ's suspicions. "That's it! I'm outta here!" Sam exclaimed. She grabbed her purple spider backpack and marched out of the classroom.

Prentiss and JJ looked at each other, both wearing smug grins. "That's a yes," they said in unison.

* * *

**Great! That just makes them more suspicious! How often does the BAU handle cases involving teenagers? Not often! **

**You're welcome to make fanart of ANY of my stories! I know this is late but thank you, jeanette9a, for drawing a picture from my first story, _CSI Phantom_. You're a sweetie!  
**

**Keep reviewing, folks! You're the best!  
**


	7. Interfering

**This chapter is going to be big! Not in size but in awesomeness! You'll see! Read and find out!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Interfering**

As soon as Team Phantom left the classrooms, JJ, Prentiss and Reid met up with Rossi, Hotch and Morgan (who was off talking to the teachers) about what they learned.

"So, what did you guys learn about these kids?" asked Morgan.

"Well, Samantha made it no secret that she's head over heels in love with Daniel," said JJ.

"She's also rather skeptical about our interfering with the investigation," added Prentiss.

"Daniel's sister seemed rather offended when I mentioned her brother's possible connection to the disappearances," said Reid. "She's also rather observant to her surroundings. She even knew why she was here in the first place."

Morgan chuckled. "Wow, Reid. Sounds like you just met your match."

"Judging by the how straight forward she was with my questions, I'd say she's hiding something," Reid concluded.

"We felt the same way about Samantha," said JJ.

Reid looked at her. "Maybe you should have addressed her as Sam. Danny told me she prefers to be called that."

"You might be right, Reid," said Prentiss. "Sam's a Goth. All she wants is for people to respect her individuality."

JJ smirked. "Kind of like how you were when you were in high school?" she asked as she remembered Emily's old high school photo. Prentiss glared at her warningly.

"I'd say we got the best results with Daniel," said Rossi. "When we dismissed him, he ran off faster than you can recite the Miranda Rights."

"He obviously has something to hide," added Hotch. "There was also something that was off about him."

"What do you mean, Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"His voice sounds almost exactly like Phantom's," said Hotch. "When I shook Daniel's hand, it was cold, cold as a corpse's. That's exactly how Phantom's hand felt when I shook his hand last night."

"Sounds like there's a connection between Daniel and Phantom," said Reid. "I've mentioned this to Hotch and Rossi already but if you think about it, their names do sound alike. Danny _Fenton_. Danny _Phantom_. Notice the similarities?"

Everyone thought it over in their heads. The names _did_ sound alike but it could just be a coincidence.

"You going to confront Phantom about this tonight?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"I'll have to see how the meeting goes," he said. "Phantom said that he has more information regarding Aragon. If I see an opening, I'll ask him about it."

"He has to tell us tonight," said Rossi. "Time is running out on these girls. If what Phantom said is true then we're dealing with a ticking time bomb."

* * *

"It's official! I don't do well under pressure!" Danny exclaimed as the trio walked toward the fountain in the park later that evening.

"Don't tell me you caved!" Sam moaned.

"No, but the way I acted just makes them more suspicious of me!"

"And I thought I was terrible under pressure," Tucker muttered.

"I have no doubt that Agent Hotchner is going to confront me more about this whole thing," said Danny.

"If he scares you that much, dude, ask one of those ladies to interrogate you," said Tucker. "I don't know which one is hotter: the dark-haired one or the blonde."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up, Tucker." Tucker grinned cheekily as he ran up the same tree as last night. Sam then turned to Danny. "So, are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"Totally," said Danny. "I've never been to a drive-in movie so this will be an awesome experience. Wanna do a countdown every time Jason's about to kill someone?"

Sam smiled. "You bet! That's what I do every time I watch those movies."

"Alright then," said Danny as he changed into Phantom. "Tomorrow at 7:45."

Sam smiled again. "I'll pick you up," she said as she climbed up the tree to join Tucker.

The techno-geek grinned smugly at the Goth. "You finally asked Danny out?" he asked smugly.

Sam scowled at Tucker. "None of your business, Tuck."

"You two going to make out during the movie?"

The tree shook as Sam gave Tucker a punch in the face.

* * *

Hotch walked to the fountain at the appointed time. Against his wishes, his teammates put a wire on him hidden under his shirt.

Hotch looked around. No sign of Phantom. The air suddenly felt cooler, like a cold front just came in but without the wind. Thinking Phantom was trying to make another dramatic entrance, Hotch called out, "Show yourself, Phantom. I do not like being taken by surprise."

"Sheesh! You're no fun," pouted Phantom as he became visible on the same bench they sat on last night. Hotch studied the boy closely. Phantom blinked. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Hotch shook himself out of his daze. "Forgive me. You just remind me of someone I know, that's all."

Phantom blinked again. "Okay," he said slowly. "So, did you find anything about Aragon?"

"Nothing yet," said Hotch. "What about you? You said that you have more information about our unsub."

"Unsub?" asked Phantom even though he already knew what it meant.

"Unknown subject," said Hotch. "What else do you know about Aragon?"

"For starters, he lives in a place called the Ghost Zone," Phantom started. "Pretty crazy, I know."

"I'm aware of the Ghost Zone," said Hotch. "The Guys in White are part of the FBI. I've heard them mention the place a few times." It was true. The BAU has heard the Guys in White mention the Ghost Zone more than once.

That bit of information caught Phantom off guard. "You've heard of it? I thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"I still don't. I think their work is utter nonsense."

"Speaking of which, you guys aren't in cahoots with the Guys in White, are you? Because if you are, you're on your own," Phantom warned.

"I can assure you, Phantom, if we were in cahoots with the GIW, they would be helping us find these missing teenagers based on witnesses' statements," said Hotch.

"Really?" Phantom asked skeptically. "They're after me for no reason. If they saw you with me, I wouldn't be surprised if you sided with them."

"Why would I double-cross someone who is trying to help me solve this case?" asked Hotch. "The GIW can either help me with this case or they can stay out of it."

Phantom scoffed. "I doubt they'd help if they knew I was there."

A blast broke the bench in two, barely hitting Phantom and Hotch.

"What the hell?" Hotch shouted.

The two looked up and saw two men in white suits approaching them on hovercrafts.

"Operation: Search and Rescue is a go," said Operative O.

"Ghost Kid is in sight," said Operative K. "Fire!" The two agents shot at Phantom and Hotch, nearly hitting them.

Hotch pulled out his credentials to put a stop to this mess. "FBI! STAND DOWN!"

K pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look at Hotch. "That's Special Agent H from the BAU." The two operatives quickly landed.

Phantom wanted to flee but Hotch put his hand of the boy's shoulder. "Stay here. Don't even think about running away."

Phantom frowned. "And let them blast me to bits? I don't think so!"

Rossi and Morgan quickly approached the scene.

"Hotch! You okay? What's going on?" Morgan asked as he pulled out his gun.

"Operatives K and O. That's what's going on!" barked Hotch.

Rossi and Morgan held up their credentials. "Special Agents Morgan and Rossi of the BAU! Stand down!" yelled Morgan.

"Step away from the prepubescent specter!" ordered Operative K as he and Operative O pulled out their weapons.

Phantom frowned, insulted. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've already hit puberty! What's it gonna take to convince you idiots?"

"Quiet, Phantom!" barked O. "You're coming with us."

Hotch stepped in front of Phantom. "He's not going anywhere with you, O. He's with us."

"A prepubescent specter affiliated with the BAU?" said K. "It's scandalous!"

"Isn't that what the government is all about?" Phantom muttered to himself.

"This ghost or whatever is helping us find four missing teenage girls," said Hotch. "If you take him with you, you're interfering with our investigation."

"That's not our top priority," said O.

"Well this case is _our_ top priority," said Rossi. "This boy is the key to finding these missing girls. If you take him away, you've sealed those girls' fates and you'll have to answer to their parents. Does your superior really want that on his plate?"

"Stay out of this, Agent R!" barked K.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "I hate it when they address us by the first letter of our last names," he muttered.

Phantom kept looking at the tree where Sam and Tucker were hiding. _'Please! Stay right where you are, guys. The moment they see you, they'll figure it out!'_

"You two better not interfere any further," Rossi warned. "Don't forget, the BAU is ranked higher than you. Now, I'm going to ask you two again: stand down!"

The two operatives looked at each other and then disarmed their weapons.

"Very well, Agent R," said K. "But if we see this kid again without any of you present, we will not hold back. Consider it a warning." The two operatives then jumped on their hovercrafts and flew off.

"How the heck did they find us?" asked Phantom.

Hotch glared at Morgan and Rossi. "Told you it was a bad idea. They must have hacked in and eavesdropped on us," he said.

"Hacked in?" repeated Phantom. Something then clicked in the hybrid's mind. He frowned at Hotch. Phantom turned his hand intangible and searched Hotch and found the wire underneath his shirt. "You had your buddies listening in on us?" he asked angrily as he used his ghost energy to destroy the device.

"It's not what you think," Hotch started.

"I should have known! I should never have trusted you guys! If I can't trust the FBI, I can't trust anybody!" yelled Phantom. He then flew off in a huff. As soon as Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were gone, Sam and Tucker shakily got down from the tree and followed Phantom home.

* * *

Hotch marched out of the park fuming. Morgan didn't want to say anything. He's known Hotch long enough to know to give him time to cool off before talking to him. Rossi, however, was different. He was the only one brave enough to confront Hotch whenever he was in a bad mood.

"Talk to me, Hotch," said Rossi as Morgan went back to his hotel room. Rossi and Hotch went to the empty conference room they used yesterday.

"What's there to talk about?" Hotch asked coolly. "I warned you guys that wearing a wire was a bad idea. Now because of you, we've lost our only chance to rescuing these girls."

"If we had known that the GIW would be eavesdropping, I would have asked Garcia to block anyone from doing so," Rossi defended.

"But you didn't," Hotch snapped. "Now we lost what little trust Phantom had in us! Without that trust, we're sitting ducks!

"So we find another source," said Rossi. "When we lose a source, we find another."

"How many teenage kids are there in this city that know how to stop this guy?" Hotch yelled.

"You're forgetting that Phantom is not the only one who hunts creatures like the ones we saw yesterday," Rossi said back.

"The Guys in White can't catch a cold," Hotch remarked.

"I'm not talking about them," said Rossi. "I'm talking about Daniel Fenton's family. Garcia said that his parents specialize in hunting these creatures. If we talk to them, it could get us closer to the unsub."

"I had Garcia get the parents' backgrounds. The whole town thinks they're a joke," said Hotch. "I can see why Daniel gets bullied on a daily basis."

A knock on the door interrupted their argument. Reid poked his head into the room. "You guys might want to see something Garcia found. It's pretty big."

Rossi and Hotch followed Reid back to Morgan's hotel room. Reid's laptop was on with Penelope's face on the screen.

"What did you find, Garcia?" asked Rossi.

"Something big, bigger than big! Like Godzilla huge!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What did you find, pretty girl?" asked Morgan.

"Hotch, I know you record every interview you've ever done. Well, while listening to your meeting with Phantom, I thought I recognized his voice so I did a little comparison to the interviews you've done so far and – get this – I found a match!" Garcia exclaimed.

Prentiss's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you saying that someone from Casper High School is Phantom?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Garcia. Reid, Hotch and Reid exchanged looks, like they knew who it was going to be. "After comparing voice patterns, I found only one person who matches Phantom's perfectly – Daniel James Fenton."

* * *

**The jig is up! They know! **

**I know Garcia does a lot of hacking to get information for the BAU but I don't know if she does voice comparisons. If not, oh well! My story!  
**

**I threw the GIW in there since they've been mentioned a lot during this story. Besides, now the BAU knows why Danny hates the Feds so much!  
**


	8. To Trust a Profiler

**Now that the BAU knows Danny's identity, what will they do? Why am I asking you? Read and find out!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**To Trust a Profiler**

The room was silent. Prentiss, Morgan and JJ were in shock. Somehow Reid wasn't that surprised. After all, he did suspect there was a connection of some kind between the boys. Rossi had a 'well-that-explains-a-lot' look on his face. Hotch wasn't showing it but he was speechless. It would explain Danny's apprehensiveness during his interrogation. It also explained why Danny and Phantom's body temperatures were so cold. What Hotch didn't understand was how the boy and Phantom were one in the same.

"Let me get this straight, Penelope," said Prentiss. "You're saying that Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person?"

"Affirmative, Emily. I don't know how it happened but Danny is literally a half-ghost," Garcia confirmed.

"Well, he didn't become a half-ghost overnight," said JJ. "Something must have happened that made him this way."

"My guess is that it has something to do with his parents' work," said Garcia. "I did some digging and discovered that Jack and Maddie not only hunt ghosts but they also invent ghost hunting equipment. One of their major inventions is the Fenton Ghost Portal. Jack and Maddie tried to make it work but for some reason it didn't. I checked out the blueprints and it turns out the off-switch was on the _inside_ of the portal."

"Let me guess," said Morgan. "Danny tried to fix it."

"That would explain his half-ghost status," said Garcia, "because the next day the portal was up and functioning. Shortly afterwards, Danny's grades started to drop like flies."

"That doesn't explain why he committed all those crimes," said Rossi. "Holding the mayor hostage? Robbing jewelry stores?"

"I can't explain the hostage thing but I might have an explanation for the robberies," said Garcia. "It turns out other ghosts were robbing banks, museums, art galleries, and the like _before_ Phantom temporarily joined the Dark Side. During these strings of robberies, a circus troupe known as Circus Gothica rolled into town and that's when Phantom went bad. It was later revealed that the ringleader was in charge of those robberies. Turns out that he had Phantom and those ghosts under his control and ordered them to steal for him."

"And how do you know this?" asked JJ.

"I did a little research on the ringleader. The staff that he carried had a crystal ball on it so I looked into that too," said Garcia. "The crystal ball is an old relic known to control spirits. You do the math."

"What became of the ringleader?" asked Hotch.

"He's currently behind bars for theft, possession of stolen property, and public endangerment," Garcia explained. "After he was arrested, Phantom joined the good guys again."

"If what you said is true, Garcia, then there must be an explanation for the hostage situation too," said Reid.

"We gotta find Danny so he can fill in the blanks for us," said Prentiss.

"Not possible," said Hotch. "Phantom discovered I was bugged. What little trust he had towards us is now gone."

"So, how are we going to convince him that he can trust us?" asked JJ.

Morgan then had an idea and turned to Reid. "You're well acquainted with the kid, Reid. You talk to him."

Reid suddenly got nervous. "Why me?" he asked.

"You're more acquainted with the human side of Danny," said Morgan. "If Hotch were to approach him, we'd get nowhere. Besides, from what you told us, you defended him from those bullies yesterday. He may not trust the rest of us, but he might trust you."

"I may have defended him but it didn't keep them away from him," said Reid.

"The fact that you tried established a bond with him," said Hotch. "You need to strengthen that bond so we can regain his trust."

* * *

Phantom returned home and changed back into Fenton. He marched up to his room and turned on his computer. He then activated Skype where Tucker and Sam were waiting for him.

"Hey guys. You okay?" Danny asked the moment his best friends appeared on his screen.

"Shaken up but we'll live," said Sam.

"What about you, dude?" asked Tucker. "You look pretty ticked off."

"Agent Hotchner was bugged," Danny revealed. "He was recording everything I said tonight."

"Told you it was a wire," Tucker said to Sam.

"I can't believe Agent Hotchner would do something like that," said Sam. "He didn't strike me as the double-crossing type. He looked more like the 'do-as-I-say-or-else' kind of guy."

"Well, it's only a matter of time before the Feds come barging through my door to take me into custody," Danny said bitterly.

"I don't know about that, man," said Tucker. "We were listening to the whole meeting. Hotchner didn't sound happy to see the Guys in White."

"That doesn't mean he'll change sides and want to take me in," Danny argued.

"Danny, we were there. We saw him and we heard him," said Sam. "I may not be an expert at these kinds of things but I don't think Hotchner had any intention of betraying you, as shocked as I am that he did."

"Well, he did. Can't fix it now," snapped Danny.

"So how are we going to rescue Valerie and everyone else from Aragon with the Feds breathing down our necks?" asked Tucker.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. Danny and his friends did everything possible to avoid the BAU. Danny even went as far as to phase through the school walls to get to class to avoid them. Every time Team Phantom made eye contact with one of the members of the BAU, the teens would give them cold, silent glares.

At around lunchtime, they saw one of them approach the trio. It was Reid. As much as Danny hated the BAU at the moment, he couldn't really hold a grudge against Reid. Maybe it was because an adult actually stood up for Danny for a change when no other adult would. Or maybe it's because Reid was able to relate to Danny about his awful days in high school. Danny shook his head. _'We need to spend less time with Jazz. Her psychology mumbo-jumbo is rubbing off!'_

Reid waved to them as he approached the picnic table they were sitting at. "Hey, guys. How are things going?" he asked nervously.

Danny frowned at him. Just because he didn't completely hate Reid didn't mean that he trusted him. "Oh, we're fine," Danny answered icily.

"Oh, um…good to hear," Reid answered hesitantly.

Sam stepped in. "Hold on a second. Before we get all warm and fuzzy, there's something we need to do. Tucker?"

The techno-geek approached the profiler. "Mind standing up for a moment?" he asked. Reid did so. Tucker pulled out his treasured PDA and started pressing some buttons.

Reid leaned over towards Sam. "Mind telling me what he's doing?" he asked curiously.

"Tucker here is sweeping you for bugs," Sam answered matter-of-factly. "We don't want anyone listening in on our pleasant conversation, like your little pals did last night."

"So, I guess I don't have to reveal to you two that Danny is really Danny Phantom…"

"SHHHHHH!" The three teens shushed the profiler.

"Do you _want_ the rest of the FBI to know Danny's secret?" Sam hissed.

"If you want to take Danny away, you're gonna have to go through us to do it!" Tucker exclaimed as he finished looking over Reid. Tucker then faced his friends. "He's clean."

Reid held up his hands. "Relax, guys. I'm not here to make any arrests or anything like that. I just want to talk," he assured the teens.

"Convince us," Sam said blankly.

"Danny, I realize you find it hard to trust us but you have to hear me out," said Reid. "What happened last night was completely unplanned. Agent Hotchner had no intention of recording your conversation with him. Agent Rossi and the rest of us talked him into it."

"Don't care," Danny said dully.

"Okay, then at least listen to this," Reid tried again. "When the Guys in White attacked you and Agent Hotchner last night, you overlooked something."

"Which is?" asked Tucker.

"When Operatives O and K wanted to take Phantom into custody, Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi actually defended him. If they hadn't interfered, Phantom would be in GIW custody right now," Reid explained.

Sam frowned. "Just because you guys saved Danny's butt last night, doesn't mean we're going to cooperate."

"I'm aware of that," said Reid. "Regaining someone's trust is harder after you've lost it once. I'm not saying you have to trust us, Danny, but your cooperation is essential to finding your classmates." He then stood up and walked off.

* * *

Jazz walked through the hallway in silence, deep in thought. Danny filled her in about what happened last night at the park. Jazz knew that Danny hated the Feds but now he hated them even more, if that's possible. She was now afraid of what they would think of her little brother. She did warn them to stay away from him. Of course, knowing the Feds, they didn't listen.

Her train of thought came to a complete halt when she bumped into someone coming in the opposite direction. "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was lost in thought and I wasn't paying attention…"

"You're Jasmine Fenton, correct?"

Jazz looked up and was face to face with one of the FBI agents. Although she never spoke to him directly before, Jazz still recognized him from the books he wrote.

"Yes, that's right. And you're Special Agent David Rossi, right?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

Rossi smiled. "That is correct," he said as he shook her hand.

Jazz suddenly squealed. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's really you! I've read all your books. All those killers you interviewed mesmerized me! I can't believe you were able to confront them without them getting under your skin. How do you do it?"

Rossi laughed. He's met several fans of his books before but this girl was probably the most enthusiastic fan he's ever met. "I'm flattered that you've taken a shine to my books. Are you interested in becoming a profiler?"

"No. I want to become a psychologist," said Jazz. "I don't know what branch of psychology I want to go in so I'm exploring them all and see which one fits me."

"Oh really? What kind is your favorite?"

"So far, it's teenage psychology since I've been using it a lot with my brother. He's been going through…a lot lately," she said.

"You mean about your brother being Danny Phantom," Rossi clarified. Jazz quickly covered Rossi's mouth and dragged him into an empty classroom. She shut the door and turned toward the FBI profiler.

"Sorry, but that topic is strictly confidential," Jazz advised. "If we're going to talk about my brother like that, I'd prefer it in private and away from open ears."

Rossi caught his breath. "I understand but you didn't have to smother me to do it," he advised.

"Sorry again. I panicked," said Jazz. "This is a really big secret. If anyone found out about it, Danny's life would be miserable. Our own parents want to rip Phantom apart molecule by molecule!"

"Wait a minute," said Rossi. "Are you saying that your own parents don't know that their own son is Danny Phantom?"

"That is correct," Jazz confirmed. "We're both afraid of what our parents would do to him if they found out."

"They're your parents! I'm sure they'd understand," argued Rossi.

Jazz gave him a deadpanned look. "Spend an hour with them then you'll see why Danny's keeping it a secret from them." She then walked to the door. "And don't you DARE mention this to my parents! If you want my brother's cooperation, keep your lips sealed on his half-ghost status." She then walked out the door and left Rossi alone in the empty classroom.

* * *

Operatives O and K entered the BAU's command center after school was let out. Reid, JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan walked out of the room swiftly and quietly. They could tell it was about to get ugly.

"We heard that you lost Phantom's cooperation," K started.

"He found out that my teammates put a wire on me," Hotch explained coolly. "The same wire you hacked into to find my location and ambush the boy. Need I remind you that I almost got caught in the crossfire?"

"You were with a ghost who was in an unauthorized area. We had to interfere," O explained.

"Unauthorized to whom?" asked Hotch. "To Phantom? How is he supposed to know where he can and cannot linger?"

"He's a ghost," K argued. "He isn't authorized to linger anywhere in our world. Our job is to capture his kind and put him through a lot of painful experiments."

"Ghost or not, he's still a kid," Hotch argued back. "If you attack him, you're only antagonizing him. Do you want to give his 'kind' a reason to hate people?"

"We're only trying to keep the world safe from ghosts," K defended.

"What you're doing is giving these creatures a reason to attack innocent people," Hotch argued.

"Are you hearing yourself?" asked O. "Phantom could be your unsub and you're defending him?"

Hotch slammed his fist on the table. "PHANTOM IS NOT OUR UNSUB!" he roared. "I've seen him fight those creatures! If he was our unsub, he would have attacked my team when the fourth girl disappeared!"

"Did it ever occur to you that it could have been an act?" asked K. "Phantom could have set the whole thing up to throw you off his trail!"

"I've been with him long enough to study his body language," said Hotch. "I'm pretty sure he's not acting."

K scowled. "They're known for deceiving humans. He's most likely playing you like a fiddle."

"Get out," Hotch said bluntly.

"You're making a mistake…" said O.

"GET OUT!" Hotch yelled.

* * *

**I don't know if Hotch yells a lot but this would be something to yell about, don't you think?**

**Sit tight, people! More Phantom action and DxS fluff coming up next!  
**


	9. Conflicting Feelings

**The intensity grows in this chapter! We've got fluff and some Phantom action all rolled up in one chapter! What more can a DxS fangirl ask for?  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Conflicted Feelings**

Later that evening Danny waited patiently for Sam to come pick him up for their "date". The thought of going on a date with one of his best friends sounded awkward. Then again, Sam wasn't like the other girls he's dated. Danny's always admired Sam's individuality. He didn't know many Goths but he knew Sam wasn't like a stereotypical Goth. She still smiled and – in rare moments – acted cheerful. She helped him get through his first few months with his newly acquired powers. She always stuck by him even through the worst of times. Now that Danny thought about it, he always felt happy whenever he was around her. _'Wait! Why am I thinking about Sam like that? Do I…__**like**__ Sam? No! No way! That's just weird! But why can't I stop thinking about her?'_

The sound of a car horn broke Danny's train of thought. A limo pulled up in front of Fenton Works.

"Danny?" Sam's head poked out of the back window of the limo. She was wearing sunglasses to hide her identity.

"Sam?" said Danny in disbelief. "What's with the limo?"

"Long story short: this was the only car available tonight," Sam explained. "If anyone asks, Vlad lent it to us." Danny snorted at her little joke.

"I know your family is rich but still!" Danny exclaimed. "I don't think I've seen a limo in all the times I've been allowed in your house." Sam's parents did NOT like Danny or his family at all. They believe that Danny's family was the reason Sam was now a Goth.

"Shut up and get in before someone sees!" Sam hissed. Danny quickly jumped into the limo and it sped off.

"So…what made you want to go to the drive-in with me?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Sam blushed. "Oh! Well, a drive-in movie theater is a dying breed and since no one doesn't really go to them anymore, I thought it would be a nice change of pace," she explained shyly. She then mentally kicked herself. She couldn't believe she explained it like that! It made her feel like a scatterbrain!

"Really? I've never been to a drive-in before," said Danny. "Why are they showing old 'Friday the 13th' movies? Don't they get movies that are already out?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "But they do 'Cheesy Horror Sequels' marathons every month. Last month was the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' sequels."

"Did they show the remakes too?"

"Yeah. I don't know which were more horrible: the sequels or the remakes," said Sam.

Danny laughed. "I'd say both! I saw something wrong with both of them."

The two then spent the rest of the car ride talking about crappy horror movies.

* * *

After Garcia looked up the address, Hotch and Prentiss went to Fenton Works to talk to Danny. Rossi advised the two not to mention Danny's secret to his parents if they wanted the boy's full cooperation. Morgan and JJ agreed that they would have to make the first move. If they don't get Phantom's cooperation now, this case was going to go cold fast.

They both gawked at the brownstone where the Fentons lived. "What in God's name is that thing on the roof?" asked Prentiss referring to what appeared to be a UFO sitting on the roof.

"No clue," said Hotch. "It looks like a flying saucer of some kind."

They approached the brownstone and knocked on the door. A large man in an orange jumpsuit answered the door. "Yes?" he asked in a large booming voice. Hotch and Prentiss tried not to stare but it was very difficult.

"M-Mr. Fenton, w-we're Special Agents P-Prentiss and Hotchner of the FBI," Prentiss stuttered, intimidated by the man's height. "W-W-We need to s-s-speak to Daniel Fenton. Is h-h-he in?"

Jack frowned. "What? Why does the FBI need to speak to my son? What did he do?" he demanded. Both profilers tried their best to stay composed. This was the tallest man either of them had ever seen and they've seen a lot of tall people. Neither of them felt this puny in their lives.

Hotch cleared his throat before answering. "I'm sorry but that's confidential," he said.

"Is my son in trouble?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"No, but he might have information regarding four of his missing peers," said Hotch.

"Jack? Who is at the door?" a voice from inside asked. Jack moved aside and a woman in a blue jumpsuit with short brown hair appeared. "Who are you two?"

"They say they're with the FBI and they want to talk to Danny," Jack explained.

"WHAT?" the woman exclaimed. "Why do you want to talk to our son?"

"I'm assuming you're Mrs. Fenton," said Prentiss. "Your son has valuable information that could help solve a case we're working on."

"Well, he's not here. He's out with his friend, Sam," said Maddie.

Prentiss turned to Hotch. "She means Samantha Manson, the Goth girl," she said to him.

"Are you sure he's not in trouble?" asked Maddie. "What does he possibly know that can help you?"

"We're sorry. That information is confidential," repeated Hotch.

"Well, I'm sorry but he went out to see a movie," said Maddie. "I forget the name of the place."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Fenton. Let us know when he comes home. Good night," he said. The two then walked off.

"Where are we going to start looking?" asked Prentiss.

"The closest movie theater is at the local mall," said Hotch. "We'll start there."

"Amontillado Drive-In Movie Theater!"

The two looked up and saw Jazz Fenton shouting at them from her bedroom window.

"What's it called?" Prentiss asked Jazz.

"Amontillado Drive-In Movie Theater," Jazz repeated. "It's an old drive-in movie theater that's dangerously close to closing down. The only thing keeping it alive is their 'Cheesy Horror Sequels' marathons they have every month."

"Where is it?" Hotch asked.

"It's about ten blocks south of here, I think," said Jazz.

"Which movie are they seeing?" asked Prentiss.

"Uh, I think it's 'Friday the 13th VII'."

The two profilers thanked Jazz, hopped into their car and sped off.

"Remind me why we're tracking down a fifteen-year-old boy on a Friday night?" said Prentiss.

"Regaining Phantom's trust will take too long," said Hotch. "If we keep waiting there's going to be another abduction and then we'll have to answer to another girl's parents."

"You realize we're going to be dealing with a teenager, right?" said Prentiss.

"I think I can handle a kid," said Hotch.

* * *

"Three…two…one…YEAH!" Danny and Sam counted down as they watched Jason slaughter yet another teenager. The two of them were sitting on top of the limo with a blanket, watching the movie and laughing. A small sound box was sitting next to them so they could hear the movie. The limo driver was off near the entrance having a smoke (he wanted to leave the two lovebirds alone too).

"If you look closely, you can actually see how fake the dead bodies are," Danny pointed out.

Sam laughed. "I know. I've seen how fake they are in the third one."

"Wait…yep! There goes another," said Danny as he watched another onscreen murder.

"This one's my favorite," said Sam.

"Is it because Jason is finally killing girls who are as shallow as Paulina?" Danny guessed.

Sam did a double take when she heard what Danny said. "I'm sorry. I probably didn't hear you over the dying girls' screams. Did you just call Paulina _shallow_?"

Danny chuckled nervously. "Uh…heheheh…I kind of got over her after I dated Valerie. It's pretty obvious Paulina only likes me for _half_ of who I am. Same goes for Valerie."

Sam blushed. "So…you don't have anyone in mind, do you?"

"Well…no…"

"Because…well…I know we've been best friends forever but I was…kind of hoping…we'd be more…than best friends," Sam said slowly. This was probably the scariest moment of her life…and she fought ghosts with Danny!

Danny blushed too. Every time he was with her, he was always happy. He did act pretty jealous when she dated Elliot. Then there was the time he said that he couldn't imagine his life without her…or Tucker. Now Sam asked him to see a movie with her. It suddenly became clear to the young hybrid. He was in love with Sam.

"Uh, well…I…" Danny's answer was interrupted when his ghost sense went off. A roar was heard from the sky. Both teens looked up and saw three ghosts: a familiar black dragon ghost, the Axe Ghost, and the Robin Hood Ghost. The dragon dive-bombed toward Danny, who quickly changed into Phantom, grabbed Sam and jumped off the limo. Aragon landed on the limo, crushing it.

"That limo is insured, right?" asked Phantom.

"Yeah, but I don't think it covers dragon attacks," Sam quipped.

Aragon got up and eyed the Goth. "I found you," he growled.

Phantom stepped in front of her. "Get away from her," he warned the dragon. The Robin Hood Ghost shot a net at Phantom who landed in someone's pickup truck.

Sam scowled at Aragon. "I knew it. We all knew it. You're the one who's been abducting our classmates," she accused.

Aragon smiled an evil toothy grin at Sam. "Correct, my bride. I abducted them to be your ladies-in-waiting when we return home."

Sam grimaced. "You're still obsessed with getting a human bride? Why not marry one of the girls you kidnapped? Ever think of that? I recommend Paulina by the way."

"You were chosen to be my bride!" Aragon exclaimed. "I will do whatever it takes to make that a reality!"

* * *

Hotch and Prentiss sped toward the Amontillado Drive-In Movie Theater faster than Phantom can fly.

Prentiss's phone started ringing. "Talk to us, Penelope," she said when she answered it.

"For starters, you're almost there. Take a right at the next light. Second of all, hurry! Reports of ghosts attacking the drive-in are coming in faster than Reid's babbling," Garcia said.

"Thanks for the warning, Garcia," said Hotch.

"Be careful, Nick and Nora." Garcia said before she hung up.

"Nick and Nora?" Emily repeated.

"You have to watch 'the Thin Man' movies to understand," said Hotch.

The two then noticed an old man running hysterically down the street. He looked like he just witnessed a murder.

"SOMEBODY HELP! MONSTER!"

Hotch pulled the car up, put it in park, and ran to the old man to calm him down. "Sir. Sir! Calm down! I'm with the FBI. What's going on?"

"A monster is attacking the drive-in movie theater up the street!" he exclaimed in a thick British accent. "He crushed my limousine! Miss Samantha! Oh my God, Miss Samantha!"

"Whoa! Slow down! What happened?"

"Young Miss Samantha was watching a film with her friend at the drive-in theater while I went off for a smoke and…and a…a something crashed onto the limousine, crushing it flat," explained the old man.

"Samantha? You mean Samantha Manson?"

"Yes! She and her friend are still back there! You have to hurry!" the man exclaimed.

"We'll find her," Hotch assured him. He turned to Emily. "Emily! Call for backup! Stay with him!" He pulled out his gun and ran ahead. If what the old man said was true, then ghosts really do exist. _'No! Get it together, Aaron. There are NO such things as ghosts! I don't know how Danny does it, but he's not a ghost.'_

People running in the opposite direction confirmed that Hotch was getting closer. The drive-in itself looked like a giant abandoned parking lot. Moving past parked cars, Hotch slowly advanced towards the fight that was unfolding before him. What he saw reminded him a lot of the evil witch Maleficent as a dragon. In fact, a dragon was sitting on what used to be a limousine. The dragon then changed into a young man with pale blue skin, red eyes and faded brown hair. Hotch couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _'Okay. __**Now**__ I'm a believer.'_ Unable to wait any longer for backup, Hotch then fired a warning shot near Aragon's feet.

* * *

Aragon, now in his human form, approached a now tied-up Sam with a familiar tiara in his hand.

"You will cooperate and you will be my bride!" he exclaimed.

"Ever heard of 'speak now or forever hold your peace'?" a voice dripping with sarcasm asked. Aragon turned and Phantom broke through the net and got in-between Aragon and Sam. "You're not taking Sam!" Phantom exclaimed.

"The Peasant Ghost Boy!" Aragon spat.

Phantom faltered a little. "Who are you calling a peasant? I'm middle class!"

"Wanting to claim my bride as your own?"

Phantom blushed. "No! I mean…not as my _bride_…but…"

Aragon shot Phantom a smug grin. "You hesitate. Do your feelings for my bride conflict you?"

Sam gave Phantom a quizzical look. "Danny?"

Before Phantom could give them an answer, a gunshot interrupted the fight. Agent Hotchner was standing in-between two cars now abandoned. Aragon sneered at the FBI agent. "How dare you attack Prince Aragon!" he exclaimed.

Hotch quirked an eyebrow. "It's strange that a ghost that can change from dragon to human is my unsub," he said coolly.

Phantom blinked. "You said you didn't believe in ghosts," he recalled.

"Well, seeing a dragon change into the form of a human tends to convert some people," Hotch said matter-of-factly.

"Enough!" Aragon shouted. He then turned to Hotch. "State your name and business, peasant."

Hotch pulled out his credentials. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. I'm here to find the one who has been abducting teenage girls – you," he said.

Aragon cocked his head. "F…B…I…?" he repeated like he'd never heard of it before.

Hotch did his best not to roll his eyes. "Federal Bureau of Investigation," he explained to the ghostly prince. He looked toward Sam and Phantom. "Is he for real?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. He's never heard of anything from indoor plumbing to cell phones. His mind is strictly Middle Ages," she explained.

Hotch cocked his gun. "Time for a history lesson, then."

Aragon, though not familiar with today's technology, knew a gun when he saw one **(if my history is correct, guns were invented before the Middle Ages. I could be wrong...)**. "I don't think so, Sir Hotchner," he said as he grabbed Sam.

"_Sir_ Hotchner?" Phantom repeated.

Aragon put the tiara on Sam's head. This tiara had not one but three green skull-shaped gems on it. In one bright flash Aragon, his two minions, and Sam were gone.

"SAM!"

* * *

**A perfect place to stop for now. I'm such a hypocrite when I say I hate cliffhangers!**

**Who saw this coming? Anyone?  
**

**Looks like Danny and the BAU will have to team up if they want to close this case...if Danny's willing to cooperate.  
**

**I'm glad everyone's loving this!  
**


	10. Now It's Personal!

**Loving this! Things get tense between the BAU and the GIW! Memories resurface!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Now It's Personal!**

Both Hotch and Phantom stared at the spot where Sam was standing moments ago.

"Aaron!" Rossi shouted as soon as he and the others checked that the coast was clear. "What happened? Where's Samantha?"

"I…I don't know," Hotch stuttered to Rossi. "She just disappeared in a flash of light with our unsub. Sam just became victim number five."

Morgan noticed Phantom on his knees, still staring at the spot where Sam stood. The look on his face read of disbelief, horror, fear, loss, and…heartbreak?

Morgan put his hand on Phantom's shoulder. "Phantom? You okay? Whoa!" Morgan jumped away from Phantom as two rings of light went over his body and Danny Fenton was in Phantom's place. The entire BAU saw the whole transformation.

JJ blinked. "That's enough to convince me that ghosts exists," she muttered.

Hotch looked at the now-human teenager. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder but Danny swatted it away. He looked at Hotch in anger, his eyes glowing bright green for emphasis. "What are you doing here?" Danny growled. Hotch took a step back. "I could have stopped him! I could have protected Sam!" he yelled at Hotch. "I…I…I never gave her my answer…" he finished, his voice quivering.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to Sam," Hotch said to Danny.

"Yeah, so am I!" Danny snapped. "You should have never interfered!"

"Daniel!" Rossi interrupted sternly. "You need to calm down and think. Where did this Aragon person take Samantha?"

"No! You've butted in long enough!" Danny yelled. "You guys have been nothing but trouble! How am I going to explain to Sam's parents that she's been abducted again?"

"Again?" the BAU repeated.

* * *

Sam woke up to find herself in a bedchamber. She discovered that she was wearing, to her shock and horror, a frilly pink dress. She ran to the nearest mirror and saw that she was wearing the same tiara that hauled her into the Ghost Zone in the first place only there were three skull gems instead of one. She tugged on the tiara but it wouldn't come off. _'__Just like last time.'_

"Sam?"

The Goth turned to see Valerie Grey, dressed as a lady-in-waiting, standing in the doorway.

"Valerie? What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"That's my line," said Valerie. "I've been here for almost a month and I still have no clue why I'm here. If my dad hadn't disabled my ghost hunting equipment, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Sam folded her arms. "You're going to take your anger out on Phantom again, aren't you?"

"As soon as I get out of here, yes," Valerie said bitterly.

Sam rolled her eyes and let the topic drop. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah. They're pretty confused about why they're here. No one is telling us anything."

"I'll fill you in…" For the next half hour, Sam explained to Valerie what had been going on since she disappeared. She explained how the FBI got involved after Star's abduction. Sam was very careful to not mention Danny's secret to Valerie since ironically she held a grudge against Phantom.

"Sounds like the BAU isn't doing much better than the Guys in White," said Valerie.

"I know. Then Danny and I went to Amontillado Drive-In for a 'Cheesy Horror Sequels' movie and Aragon attacked again," said Sam. "Things were fine until Agent Hotchner stepped in and distracted Phantom, giving Aragon the perfect chance to get away with me."

Valerie scowled. "I knew Phantom was useless," she growled. She finally noticed Sam's outfit. "I can see why you hate pink. It is NOT your color."

Sam grinned a little. "At least _someone_ agrees that pink is not for me."

"Valerie!" a voice called out. Paulina, also dressed as a lady-in-waiting, walked into the room. When she saw who was with her, Paulina's jaw dropped. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Wishing you were in my shoes at the moment," Sam retorted. "I'd rather have Aragon marry you!"

Paulina grimaced. "Ew! No way! I don't care if he's a prince. I only want to marry the Ghost Boy."

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Not even in your dreams, Paulina."

* * *

The drive-in was now a crime scene. Danny sat on what's left of the limo while the BAU tried to find any clues that could help them find Sam and the others. The first thing he was going to do when he got home was go into the Ghost Zone and rescue Sam and the others then the BAU will go away and leave him alone.

"YOU!" a voice rang out in the gathering crowd. Danny looked up and saw Pamela and Jeremy Manson marching up to him. Pamela slapped Danny across the cheek. "This is all your fault!" Pamela shrieked. The BAU heard the commotion and came to the rescue.

Prentiss grabbed Pamela's wrist before she could slap Danny again. "Ma'am, you're gonna have to calm down!" ordered Emily.

"It's his fault!" Pamela shrieked. "Every time my daughter's with him, trouble follows!"

"Okay, calm down! Who are you?"

"I'm Pamela Manson. Samantha's my daughter!" Pamela exclaimed.

"And I'm her father, Jeremy!" added Mr. Manson. He made his way in Danny's direction but Morgan managed to restrain him. "We should have never let Samantha hang out with that Fenton boy!"

Rossi quickly came over to calm the parents down. "Mr. and Mrs. Manson, please calm down. We're going to do everything in our power to find your daughter," Rossi assured.

"How about you arrest that _boy_ over there and throw him in prison?" said Pamela.

"Daniel is not behind this," said Rossi. "He's a witness to the kidnapping. He can help us find your daughter."

"No! We will not let _him_ look for our Sammy!" Jeremy hissed.

While Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss were dealing with the parents, Reid sat down with Danny to confide in.

"Great. Another reason for Sam's parents to hate me," Danny groaned as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Reid furrowed his brows as he saw the Mansons. "Any particular reason why they hated you in the first place?"

"They think I'm a bad influence on their daughter," Danny explained.

"I'm guessing your parents' ghost hunting has something to do with it?"

"That's _exactly_ why they hate me," said Danny. "They want Sam to be the perfect daughter and wear pretty dresses and stuff like that but Sam won't have any of it. She'd rather be an individual than be Little Miss Perfect." Danny sighed. "She's already perfect to me."

Reid looked at the parents again and studied them. "From the screams I heard earlier and by looking at their attire, they kind of remind me of one of those perfect families you see on those old 50s TV shows. The mother looks like she's in charge of the family while the father is second-in-command. They both hate change. If anything remotely changes in their family, they have to get rid of it. Unfortunately, for them, they can't change a teenager's image overnight. By the looks of it, I think Sam is going to stay Goth for a long time."

Danny blinked. Once again, Dr. Reid stunned Danny with his ability to profile people just by looking at them. The boy then nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

A silence followed between them. Reid watched as the BAU tried to keep Mr. and Mrs. Manson from beating Danny to a pulp. Danny glared at Hotch who was now dealing with the GIW.

* * *

Operatives K and O approached Hotch who was trying to comprehend what just happened ten minutes ago. JJ saw them coming and warned Aaron.

"If you need me, I'll be over here doing the 'glad-I'm-not-in-charge' dance," she warned Hotch as she walked away.

"Agent H?"

Hotch turned and faced the two men in white suits. "What are you doing on my crime scene?" he asked coolly.

"This is a ghost-related crime scene," said K. "That's our territory."

"And the local police department asked my team to take over this case," Hotch said back. "That makes this _my_ territory."

"Phantom was once again seen at the sight of an abduction," said O. "We have to take him into custody. Where is he?"

Hotch, not wanting to antagonize Danny further, decided to cover for the boy. "Not this time. I'm not going to let you take my only lead to this case into your custody. Until I find these girls, you will not touch Phantom."

"You will do no such thing!" exclaimed K. "Phantom has to be involved with these kidnappings somehow. He's been seen at every abduction site. He has a history with the law. What more do you want?"

"How about a motive?" yelled Hotch. "He obviously does not get pleasure from kidnapping these girls. I sensed no vengeance from the boy. The only thing I sensed coming from him was a desire to protect the girl who was just abducted."

"Need I remind you that it could have all been an act? That he only did it to throw you off his trail?" K hissed.

Those words reminded Hotch of the Boston Reaper, George Foyet. When Hotch and the team first met Foyet, they thought he was a victim of the Reaper. After Garcia did some digging about Foyet's "attack" it dawned on everyone that Foyet _was_ the Boston Reaper! Foyet eventually met his end after he murdered Hotch's ex-wife Haley and then intended to kill their son, Jack. Hotch came in time to rescue Jack but was too late to rescue Haley. In a blind rage, Hotch beat Foyet to death until the rest of the team pulled him off the dead serial killer.

Hotch was soon shaking in anger at those words. The way Danny was reacting was not an act. No one can pretend to be that upset.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hotch yelled. "You may not trust Phantom, but I do! If you keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, these girls will never be found. So get the hell off my crime scene before I have to drag you through the mud to do it!"

O and K sneered at the profiler. "This isn't the end, Agent H," said K. "The moment you get those girls to safety, Phantom is ours."

"Not if I have any say in it," Hotch hissed. "You go near Phantom again while I'm still in town, I'll report you both to your superiors and the head of the FBI. Do I make myself clear?"

"You threatening us, Agent H?" asked O.

"More like giving you a warning before I put you in your place," Hotch growled. The two GIW agents then walked off in a huff.

* * *

Tucker normally spent his weekends at Danny's place but not tonight. Tucker always had a feeling that Danny and Sam would eventually get together and tonight was that night. He didn't mind. In the meantime, he decided to do a little investigating of his own.

When Jazz called the Casper High hotline to set up a meeting between Phantom and Hotch, Tucker made sure that Jazz's anonymous call _stayed_ anonymous. However, just as Team Phantom predicted, someone tried to put a trace on the call. Tucker, being the techno-geek that he was, put up several firewalls to block whoever was trying to trace them but that person kept knocking them down. Tucker had to keep putting up firewall after firewall so this tracer wouldn't…well…trace them. Now Tucker was going to find out who tried to trace Jazz's phone call.

With Jazz's phone in hand, Tucker hooked it up to his computer and got to work (Jazz had no idea that Tucker swiped it when she wasn't looking). After spending a good two hours of following several trails, Tucker eventually found out where the tracer came from: the FBI.

"Great. This just makes things _so_ much easier," Tucker muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He should've done this at a coffee shop or something. Somewhere where it wouldn't lead him to his house. A beeping alerted Tucker that someone was trying to hack into his computer. "Oh no you don't!" Tucker began to fight back by getting the URL from his hacker. Then suddenly it stopped. "Huh?" A beeping sound could be heard from Tucker's Skype account. Someone wanted to talk to him via video chat. Curious, Tucker activated the link and came face to face with his hacker.

"AH!"

"WHAT THE?" Tucker screamed. The hacker was a woman? She had red hair but it appeared to be dyed so it couldn't be her real color. She also had thick-framed glasses and a bunch of makeup on. Her clothing was certainly bright. "Who the heck are you?" Tucker asked angrily.

"Uh, I believe that is my line, Mr. Tucker Foley," said the woman.

Tucker blinked. "You know my name?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Of course I know your name. I got it off your hard-drive when I hacked into it. Elementary, really."

"Uh, yeah. Who are you again?"

"I'm Penelope Garcia, technical analyst of the BAU of the FBI. And you're Tucker Foley, the techno-geek of Danny Phantom's ghost hunting team…wow, you really need to pull your grades up. I don't know how you passed the Northwestern 9 Test," Garcia said as she looked at Tucker's grades.

"Try being tied up and forced to sit in front of the Cramtastic Mark 5 for twelve straight hours," said Tucker.

Garcia laughed. "Tied up? I know every parent is strict when it comes to getting their kids to study…"

"Actually, my friend Sam did it to me."

"You mean Samantha Manson?"

"Yeah."

Garcia winced. "Speaking of which, I have some bad news about her."

"Oh no. She and Danny didn't get together?" asked a panic-stricken Tucker.

"Did they…NO! Samantha has been abducted from Amontillado Drive-In Movie Theater by some black dragon-like monster," said Garcia. "My friend, JJ, just called me with the update."

Tucker paled. "You mean Prince Aragon? He kidnapped Sam again?"

Garcia held up a hand. "Hold on. You know this guy?"

"Duh. Danny and I fought him when he kidnapped Sam the first time. He lives in a tech-free zone!" Tucker exclaimed as the memories of the battle against the dragon prince came back.

Garcia's eyes got big. "Tech-free? Like no technology at all? The fiend!"

"I know, right?" said Tucker. "We're lucky that Aragon's sister was on our side during the fight. Otherwise, Danny would have been a roasted marshmallow."

This got Garcia's attention. "Danny had help?"

"Yeah. Aragon was about to finish Danny off but Aragon's sister, Dora, stepped in and gave Danny a hand."

Garcia's eyebrows went up. "Wow. I'm sorry but your friend sounds like such a hypocrite. Claiming he doesn't need help when it's obvious that he does."

Tucker frowned. "Hey! I resent that!"

"Really? Name one time he fought someone without help."

Tucker tried to name a time but discovered that he couldn't. Danny has fought several ghosts one-on-one before but not without his friends (or his parents' gadgets) helping out from the sidelines. It dawned on Tucker that Danny might need more than his parents' gadgets and Tucker to fight Aragon.

* * *

**Looks like the beginning of a beautiful (and weird) friendship for Tucker and Garcia.**

**After looking back at every battle Danny's been through I noticed that he always had one of his friends on the sidelines to help him (or his parents' inventions). So naturally Danny's going to need more than just Tucker's help to find Sam.  
**

**I've watched enough episodes to know that Hotch will not leave until the case is closed. Some of you were wondering why the BAU was still in town but now you know! Since the GIW aim to destroy the Ghost Zone (as seen in 'Livin Large'), Danny has no choice but to turn to the BAU for help (or keep the GIW out of his hair).  
**


	11. A Reluctant Partnership

**Whew! This one took awhile to write! Cleaning out my closet takes up a lot of time during the day. Here's the next chapter, my loving fans!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks."__  
_

_-Issac Watts  
_

**Chapter 11**

**A Reluctant Partnership**

As soon as the Guys in White were gone, Hotch went over to Reid and Danny. "So what now?" he asked the boy.

Danny scowled at the profiler. "Why are you asking me?" he said icily. "This is your case, isn't it?"

"This is also partially your case," said Hotch. "You know more about these creatures than any of us."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Reid stepped in, "but doesn't the Guys in White specialize in ghosts? Maybe we should have asked for their help."

Danny gave Reid a look. "Their primary goal is to destroy the Ghost Zone. What they don't know is that our world and the Ghost Zone are connected."

"So if they destroy the Ghost Zone…" Hotch started.

"…our world is destroyed too," Danny finished. "That's one of the reasons why I don't trust the Feds. If you ask the Guys in White for help, they'll see it as an opportunity to not only destroy the Ghost Zone but also attack me."

JJ couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "So are we basically taking over the GIW's jobs?" she asked.

"For this case, yes," Hotch answered. "We were called here to find three – now five – teenage girls. I'm not going home until I find them and give their parents closure."

"What's our next step?" asked Morgan who just got rid of the Mansons. Rossi and Emily followed close behind.

Hotch turned to Danny. "It's your call, Danny. I know you don't trust us but we need your cooperation so we can close this case. I can't return to Quantico empty-handed. I have to tell my superiors something."

"It's true," said JJ. "If Hotch doesn't come back with something, Strauss will have his head."

Danny looked at the ground. "Well…I…" Morgan's ring tone interrupted the conversation.

Morgan looked at caller ID and saw who it was. "It's Garcia," he told his team.

"Who is Garcia?" asked Danny.

"Our technical analyst," Prentiss explained. "She's also one of the FBI's best hackers. Anything we ask her to research, she can do it in the blink of an eye."

_'Sounds a lot like Tucker.'_

Morgan answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Talk to us, baby girl. You're on speaker."

"'Baby girl'? Are we talking to your boyfriend?" a voice responded. The team didn't recognize the voice but Danny did.

"Tucker?" he asked in surprise. "Why are you using the FBI's phone number?"

"Relax, Justice League," Garcia piped up. "It's a three-way connection. Tucker and I tried to out-hack each other but we teamed up instead."

JJ turned to Danny. "So your friend is like the Garcia of your group?"

"I…I guess so," said Danny still not sure who exactly Garcia was.

"What did you find, beautiful?" asked Morgan.

"Well, handsome, Tucker filled me in about the Ghost Zone and Danny might need our help for this rescue," Garcia informed them.

"I can handle it," Danny insisted.

"Dude, name one time you didn't need me, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, or your parents' ghost equipment to get you out of a tight spot," said Tucker.

Danny thought for a moment. "What about the fight with Undergrowth?"

"You told us Frostbite helped you out."

"Uh…the school dance last year. The one where I took Paulina as my date."

"You had me and Sam keep an eye on her while you made sure your dad stayed away from Lancer."

"Okay! You made your point!" Danny exclaimed. "You and I can still take Aragon, right?"

"Wrong! We don't have Dora with us. Without her, we're sitting ducks!" said Tucker. "Besides, knowing Aragon, he probably made his new home a tech-free zone again! I don't want to go through that again!"

"I'm with Little John on this one," said Garcia. "You, my Merry Men, are going to have to find a different way to fight Aragon."

"Why do I have to be Little John?" whined Tucker.

Danny tried coming up with a plan. Aragon was strictly Middle Ages. When Danny defeated Aragon for the first time, technology began working again. All Danny had to do was go somewhere where technology didn't work. The problem was: it could be anywhere. The Ghost Zone was like outer space; it goes on forever. Perhaps Dora could give him an update as to what was going on between her and her brother since the last time they parted ways.

Danny turned to the BAU. "Okay, you're in but we do this _my_ way."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Emily.

* * *

Sam quickly discovered that the three gems on her new tiara limited what little freedoms she had in Aragon's castle. She couldn't leave a room without one of her 'ladies-in-waiting' going with her. Heck, she couldn't wander the grounds unless she had all four of them with her. It irritated Sam to no end. She wouldn't be in this mess if the Feds hadn't interfered.

Sam was sitting on her bed propped up against the headboard, pouting. She knew it would take awhile for Danny to find her since she once again had no idea where in the Ghost Zone she was.

"Hey Sam," Valerie greeted as she entered Sam's chambers. Valerie was pretty much the closest thing to a friend Sam had right now (but it won't change the fact that Sam hated her for hunting Phantom). Sam couldn't stand the other girls at school and she could barely tolerate them now.

"Hey Valerie," Sam said softly.

"Besides the situation we're in, are you okay?" Valerie asked Sam.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for Phantom to come find us before I have to walk down the isle to marry someone who is probably better off with Paris Hilton than with me."

Valerie giggled at Sam's joke. "I think Aragon's better off with anyone than you. It's no secret that you like Danny," she said.

Sam blushed. "What? What do you mean? I don't like Danny…at least not like that…" she stuttered.

Valerie smirked. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Sam. I could tell you were jealous when I dated him."

Sam's eyes shifted in all directions. "What do you mean? I wasn't jealous," she defended.

"Come on, Sam. Every time I saw you I sensed a lot of negative vibes coming off you. And I didn't need a sixth sense to realize it."

Sam blushed, knowing that Valerie just hit the nail on the head.

* * *

Danny came home with the BAU in tow. Tucker came over moments later. Hotch rang the doorbell to the house. Jack Fenton answered it and recognized Hotch and Prentiss among the other adults at the door.

"Mr. Fenton," Hotch said in acknowledgement.

Jack saw his son with the Feds and frowned. "Danny, mind explaining to me why the FBI brought you home tonight?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Morgan stepped up to the orange-clad man and pulled out his credentials. "Mr. Fenton, my name is Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI. We need to use your…ghost hunting equipment to find the one who is kidnapping teenage girls."

The mentioning of ghost hunting made Jack beam with excitement. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Come on in and have a seat. I'll get my wife!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. He then dashed into the basement to fetch his wife.

The BAU, plus Danny and Tucker, entered the house and sat in the living room.

"Despite its odd exterior, the house seems normal," Prentiss noted as she looked around the room.

"Any idea what that flying saucer…thing is on the roof?" asked JJ.

"That's the Ops Center," said Danny. "It's kind of like a second lab for us except it's also mobile. Don't ask."

Maddie and Jack entered the room and greeted the FBI agents.

"Did Danny do something we should be concerned about?" Maddie asked in concern.

"Your son is not in any trouble, Mrs. Fenton," assured JJ. "He has valuable information that could lead us to our unsub."

"Unsub?" Maddie repeated.

"Unknown subject," the BAU said in unison.

"So you need our ghost hunting equipment to find this 'unsub' of yours?" Maddie clarified.

"Hey, isn't that what the Guys in White for?" asked Jack.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Jack, the GIW has gotten nowhere with the kidnappings. Haven't you read the paper? Vlad called in profilers to find the kidnapper," she said to her slow-minded husband.

Jack smiled. "Now I remember! Good ol' Vlad! Always looking out for everyone!"

"Not," Danny coughed.

"Smooth," said Tucker.

Maddie checked her watch. "Well, I don't know about you but it's late. We can show you our equipment tonight and you can do whatever you need to do in the morning with a fresh mind and body," she said in a tone that dared anyone to object.

Hotch nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Mrs. Fenton. We really appreciate this."

Maddie smiled. "Oh, it's no problem, Agent Hotchner. My husband and I love it when people take interest in our work, right honey?"

Jack wrapped an arm around Hotch's shoulders. "You know it, Maddie. Come follow us to the basement and I can blabber on about ghosts!" he said excitedly. Hotch looked at his team pleadingly. They all just held in their laughter in response which made Hotch frown.

Danny face-palmed in embarrassment.

"Better you than me, dude," said Tucker.

As the adults filed downstairs, Danny pulled Reid aside. "You obviously have some idea about how Aragon ticks. What should I do when I face him?" the boy whispered.

"Well, judging from what you said, it sounds like Aragon is a control freak. He loves being in power. Anyone who questions his power or tries to overthrow him suffers his wrath.

"His mind, like you said, is in the Middle Ages. If you try to break that fantasy, he'll throw a tantrum. If Sam were to cause an uprising while held captive, she'll most likely be killed," Reid hypothesized. Danny paled at that assumption. Knowing Sam, she'll most likely do that. He had to find her and get her out of there.

* * *

Aragon came into Sam's bedchamber to wish her good night. "Sweet dreams, my bride," he said. Sam tried not to gag. "Tomorrow, we shall be married."

Without thinking, Sam just yelled out, "No!"

Aragon frowned. "I thought we agreed that you would be my bride, no exceptions!"

"_We_ didn't agree on anything!" Sam snarled.

Aragon raised his hand to smack Sam across the face. Sam noticed that Valerie was holding up a piece of parchment paper that read, "DELAY WEDDING!"

Sam held her hand in front of her face. "Wait!" Aragon stopped before he could land the first strike. "We…um…can't just get married just like that," she stuttered.

She looked back at Valerie. The dark-skinned girl flipped over the parchment and wrote another message, "TRADITIONS?"

It took Sam a moment to figure out what Valerie meant but she eventually understood. Sam looked at Aragon. "Uh…you're a big fan of traditions, right?"

Aragon lowered his arm and continued to stare at his bride. "Of course, I am! What's your point?"

Valerie used another piece of parchment paper and wrote, "BRIDAL SHOWER!"

"Uh, because…I haven't had a bridal shower yet," Sam quickly said to Aragon who raised an eyebrow. "Um…you know…I throw a little party with my…ladies-in-waiting and we celebrate the fact that I'm going to be married! It's a tradition that's celebrated in my world and it's, uh…bad luck if I don't have one," she fibbed.

'_Please, God, let this work!'_

Aragon sniffed. "Very well, my bride. You shall have a 'bridal shower' tomorrow before the ceremony. After that there will be no more delays. Understood?"

Sam smiled cheekily. "Crystal clear," she confirmed, her eye twitching nervously.

"I bid you good night," Aragon said. He then gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and left the bedchamber.

As soon as the coast was clear Sam grabbed a rag, soaked it, and rubbed her forehead until it was lobster red. "YUCK!"

* * *

**Hahaha! I had to add in that last part! My sister is getting married this fall so I have weddings on the brain! **


	12. Into the Inferno

**The BAU is ready for action! Unfortunately, they have to overcome a few...obstacles in the Fenton household...  
**

**Plus, Maddie and Hotch get to know each other parent-to-parent!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Into the Inferno**

The BAU and Tucker returned to Fenton Works the following morning. Danny was already in the Ghost Zone, waiting for them. Jazz covered for her brother, saying that he was out looking for Sam (she had to make several facial cues for the BAU to understand what she really meant). Jack and Maddie were still in the kitchen, cleaning up breakfast – and by 'cleaning up' it meant keeping animated sausages from escaping the house.

While waiting, Hotch noticed a photograph of a younger Danny Fenton being hugged by his mother. Judging by the young boy's age, he looked to be about Jack's age when this picture was taken. Hotch's chest tightened when he realized that he could have had a similar picture but with Haley and Jack in Danny and Maddie's place.

Rossi noticed how melancholy his friend was acting. "Stop beating yourself up. Haley wouldn't want you to be mourning her death all the time. You have to stay strong for your son's sake," he assured.

Knowing Rossi was right, Hotch gave him a half-smile and nodded.

"Was Haley your wife?" Everyone looked up and saw Maddie standing in the doorway (Jack was still corralling the evil sausages into the fridge).

Hotch turned red a little and nodded. "Yes. She…was murdered by the Boston Reaper," he mumbled. The rest of the BAU left the room to give the two space so they could talk. Maybe they could help Mr. Fenton in the kitchen…

Maddie gasped. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you," he muttered. "I only have my son left. He was going to kill him too if I hadn't come when I did."

"It must be hard for both of you."

Hotch nodded. "It is. It's hard for me to balance my home life with my work. It always tears me up inside when I have to leave my son to work on a case out of town. Sometimes I fear I'm going to wake up and realize that I just missed out on my son's entire childhood."

Maddie picked up the photo of her and Danny. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish my kids could stay little forever so I wouldn't have to miss out on their childhood."

"How do you handle it?" Hotch asked the ghost hunter.

Maddie smiled. "Take a lot of pictures and savor every moment. Call your son whenever you have a moment to yourself. Let him know you're a part of his life no matter where you are in the country."

Hotch vowed that he would take as many pictures as he could with his son when he got back. He gave Maddie one of his rare smiles. "Thank you, Mrs. Fenton. You're a lot stronger than you let on."

Maddie smiled again. "What? You think I just sit at home and think of new cookie recipes all day?"

Jack Fenton chose that time to poke his head into the room. "Maddie? Agent Hotchner? We could use your help in here."

Maddie then went into battle mode, pulling the hood of her jumpsuit over her face. "What is it, Jack?"

"The sausages banded together and they have one of the FBI agents!" Jack exclaimed.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME? THIS THING IS ROOM TEMPERATURE! IT'S REALLY GREASEY!" Prentiss's voice pleaded from the kitchen.

Maddie pulled out an ecto-pistol and tossed it to Hotch. "You're going to need this! You'll thank me later!"

* * *

**One Meaty Battle Later…**

JJ, Prentiss, Tucker, Morgan and Reid decided to help the Fentons clean up the aftermath of the mini-battle (Hotch and Rossi were in the basement looking at the weapons). The doorbell rang while they were cleaning so Jazz answered the door. A woman was standing in the doorway.

"Hi! I'm guessing this is the Fenton residence?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Jazz said slowly. "And you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Penelope Garcia from the FBI. Is the BAU here?"

"Uh…yeah," said Jazz. "I'll go get someone. Come in." Garcia walked in and sat down in a chair in the living room while Jazz went to get one of the FBI agents. JJ came in shortly afterwards.

"Hey Garcia," said JJ. "What brings you here?"

"Strauss sent me here. This case is taking longer than usual so she figured that you guys could use the extra help," Garcia explained.

"Well the more the merrier," said Morgan as he entered the room. "How's the most beautiful technical analyst?"

"Better now that you're here," Garcia replied.

Jazz shifted her gaze between Garcia and Morgan. "Am I missing something?"

JJ chuckled. "It's nothing, Jazz. They're always like this."

Tucker entered the room. "Hey, guys. The kitchen's all cleaned up. We need to go to the basement."

Garcia's face lit up. "Oh! Tucker Foley in the flesh! You look so handsome in real life!" she exclaimed as she pinched Tucker's cheek. "He's like a mini-Derek Morgan!"

Morgan laughed. "If you take away the glasses, he might be able to pull it off!"

JJ and Jazz burst out laughing at the attention Tucker was getting.

Tucker scowled at them. "Don't even think about telling Danny and Sam. They'll never let me hear the end of this."

"Oh, don't worry, Mini-Morgan," said Garcia. "Once I officially meet Danny, I'll be giving him the same treatment."

The group then went down to the basement, not knowing that Jazz secretly took a picture of Tucker getting his cheek pinched by Garcia. "Nothing like a little blackmail material to start the day," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi were in the basement trying to decide what weapons to bring into the Ghost Zone. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You okay, Aaron?" asked Rossi.

"I've slept for a full eight hours and I still have a headache," Hotch complained.

David chuckled. "That's what happens when you listen to a man talk about ghosts nonstop for one evening."

Hotch gave his teammate a dirty look. "Yeah, you guys were a big help last night," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rossi laughed. "Better you than the rest of us," he replied. "Morgan is always going on about you needing to lighten up a little."

"A battle with a monster made entirely out of sausage doesn't really help," Hotch said dryly.

"At least you brought spare clothes. That was really messy," said Rossi.

"Especially when the bacon joined the fight and bound and gagged Morgan," Hotch added.

The rest of the adults, plus Tucker and Jazz, came downstairs and joined the duo.

"Garcia? What are you doing here?" asked Rossi.

"Long story short: Strauss's orders," she answered bluntly.

Morgan turned to Maddie. "May we borrow a desk or a counter for Garcia to use? She'll be able to keep in contact with Hotch while he's in the Ghost Zone."

Maddie smiled. "Of course. Ms. Garcia, you can use this desk right here," she offered the technical analyst a desk where an old computer sat.

Penelope liked this. "Awesome. Does this thing work?"

Maddie sighed. "Not anymore. Danny installed a game on it and it took up most of the memory. It's as slow as a snail."

"No worries," Garcia said as she gently lifted the old computer and placed it on the floor. She then got out her equipment and started to set it up. "Hey, Tucker, you gonna help us out?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Way ahead of you. I've already installed a GPS signal into the Specter Speeder. I'll be able to keep track of Agent Hotchner while he's in the Ghost Zone…at least until he hits a tech-free zone."

Garcia squealed at Tucker's knowledge for technology. "Oh, guys! Can we keep him? He'd make a perfect apprentice!"

Rossi chuckled. "One technical analyst is enough for us."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, if Tucker came with us, he'd be stealing all your thunder, Pen. Don't want that, do you?"

Garcia pouted. "Fine," she said resignedly. "I never get what I want," she pouted.

Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Emily got into the Specter Speeder, equipped and ready to go. They also had to wear HAZMAT jumpsuits to their chagrin (and because Jack started to cry after they repeatedly said no). Garcia, Rossi and JJ stayed behind to help out from the home front.

The BAU wore Fenton Phones to stay in touch with each other as they explored the Ghost Zone. The Fentons were kind enough to give each member of the team an ecto-gun to defend themselves as well as Fenton Anti-Creep Sticks for when they find Aragon's hideout.

Morgan looked over the Anti-Creep Stick, bemused. "I don't get it. It looks like an ordinary bat," he said.

"A baseball bat with the word 'Fenton' on it," Jack said proudly.

* * *

The Specter Speeder then launched itself into the Ghost Zone. The BAU stared in awe at their new surroundings. The sky was made up of green and black swirls with doors and rocks floating in all directions as far as the eye can see.

"Well, we're definitely not in Amity Park anymore," Morgan muttered.

"Pretty One to Sexy One, do you read me?" Garcia's voice said in Morgan's Fenton Phones.

Morgan smiled and answered Garcia. "Sexy One to Pretty One. I hear you loud and clear," he responded.

"We can all hear you," said Prentiss.

"Loud and clear, Penelope," said Reid.

"Awesome," said Garcia. "Now, Tucker recommends you find Dora's castle first since she's most likely to know her brother's whereabouts."

"Where's Phantom?" asked Hotch. "He said he'd lead us through this creepy place."

"He's not with you?"

A beam of blue energy was seen several yards from where the Specter Speeder was floating. Phantom was flying away from what appeared to be a robot with flaming green hair.

"Never mind," said Hotch, "he's being chased by a… by a… what the hell is that?"

Emily tried to get a good look at the robot. "What is that? It looks like a robot."

"That would be Skulker," Tucker's voice piped up. "The Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter. He only goes after rare, one-of-a-kind ghosts."

Reid then became worried. "If that's the case, then Phantom is right up his alley."

"Well you guys need to rescue Clueless One before this robot puts his pelt on the wall," said Garcia.

"Why is Danny's codename 'Clueless One'?" asked Reid.

"It's a long story, Genius One," said Tucker.

* * *

"Can we do this another time, Skulker? I'm really not in the mood," Phantom complained.

"Well, I'm always in the mood for hunting," said Skulker as he launched another rocket at Phantom who dodged it swiftly. Phantom fired a ghost ray back at Skulker.

"I'm kind of on a rescue mission right now so I'm not in the mood to play Cat-and-Mouse," said Phantom.

"A rescue mission?" Skulker repeated. "Your dark mate has been abducted again?"

That caught Phantom off-guard. "My MATE? Okay, I've heard people call my relationship with Sam a lot of things but I cross the line at mate!"

Skulker then smirked and shot a net at Phantom while his guard was down. "Now, I can finally put your pelt on my wall."

A shot of blue energy kept Skulker from getting closer to Phantom. Both ghosts looked and saw the Specter Speeder approaching them.

"About time they showed up," Phantom mumbled.

Skulker frowned. "I thought you said your mate was missing," he said to the hybrid.

"For the last time she's not my mate!" Phantom exclaimed. "I'm too young for commitment."

The door opened and Agent Derek Morgan stepped out and aimed his ecto-pistol at the robot. "FBI! Step away from the kid!"

Skulker laughed. "You? FBI? You're joking."

Phantom got a good look at Morgan too. "Why are you wearing an orange jumpsuit?"

"Believe me. None of us didn't want to wear these stupid outfits," said Morgan. "But then your dad started to cry…"

Phantom gave the FBI agent a deadpanned look. "I can't believe you caved. I thought you guys were tougher than that."

"Time was of the essence. We didn't have time for arguments."

"ENOUGH!" Skulker yelled. "I shall be taking this Ghost Child with me."

"Derek! Catch!" Emily yelled as she tossed Morgan a pair of Ghost Gloves.

"Thanks, Prentiss!" Morgan called as he put them on. "Now, let's see what these can do!" Morgan then charged at the robotic ghost. Skulker tried blocking Morgan's punches but to no avail. Morgan managed to land several punches at Skulker using the combat skills he learned at the academy. Skulker was soon a pile of scrap metal in a matter of minutes.

Phantom broke free from the net and walked over to Morgan. "Wow. Didn't know you had it in you."

"What? You thought my muscles were just for show? Come on. We've got a rescue mission to do," Morgan replied. He patted Phantom on the back but the Ghost Gloves were strong enough to knock poor Phantom to the ground with a simple pat. "Sorry."

"Come on," Hotch called. "The sooner we find your friend, the better."

Morgan and Phantom stepped into the Specter Speeder.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, there's someone we need to see if we want to find Sam faster," said Phantom.

* * *

**Hopefully they'll find Sam before she says 'I do'. **

**I HAD to bring Garcia in because I think she's awesome! I loved writing her little introduction to the Fentons and Tucker!  
**

**Keep reviewing people! I'm hoping to have AT LEAST 100 or more reviews by the time I'm done with this!  
**

**More to come soon!  
**


	13. Distractions

**New chapter! Yay!  
**

**The BAU is going to meet one of Phantom's allies in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Distractions**

Sam's "ladies-in-waiting" were awakened to the sound of chambermaids chasing Sam all over the castle (with Valerie following close behind).

"For the last time, I'm not going to wear that stupid dress for my bridal shower!" Sam yelled. She phased through the door (after all, humans were the "ghosts" of the Ghost Zone). "HIDE ME!" she yelled. Star opened a trunk that held all their clothes and Sam hid in it.

One of the chambermaids entered the room. "Where is Lady Samantha? She needs to have her gown fitted for her bridal shower!" she exclaimed as she held up another frilly pink dress that would make any girl gag.

Paulina grimaced at the dress. "Ew! Not even I would wear that fashion don't! You got anything this century?"

The chambermaid looked at Paulina quizzically. "This century?" she repeated before leaving the room. "This century…"

Ashley glanced at the trunk. "She's gone now. You can come out."

Sam popped the lid open and stepped out. "Thank God! I'd rather wear a one of those sparkly sequin dresses girls wear in Vegas than that hideous thing."

"For once I agree with what's-her-name," said Paulina. "She'd look better in rags."

Sam glared at Paulina but decided against beating her up. "I'll let that slide for now."

"So what's this I hear about a bridal shower?" asked Star.

Valerie smirked. "It's something that will buy us some time before help comes," she explained.

Paulina's face lit up. "You mean the Ghost Boy is coming to rescue us?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if it were all of us and not you," Sam said to the Latina.

Paulina scowled at the Goth. Before she could throw another insult at her, Valerie quickly stepped in, "We're going to throw a bridal shower as a way to buy us some time. Meanwhile, one of us is going to leave the castle and find some help."

"Newsflash, Valerie! These stupid bracelets won't even let us go past the moat," Star reminded Valerie.

Valerie then thought long and hard about how to call for help without leaving the castle. They couldn't send a messenger; he'd most likely go to Aragon once he found out what the message was. They had to call for help without leaving. They needed to get someone's attention.

"I've got it!" Valerie exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "We'll use fireworks. That has to get someone's attention."

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but weren't fireworks invented in China?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but they didn't get popular in Europe until the 1600s," said Valerie. "I learned that from the History Channel." Everyone stared at her questioningly. "What? There was nothing else on. Now here's the plan…"

* * *

Phantom phased out of the Specter Speeder and guided the BAU through the Ghost Zone toward Dora's castle. Now equipped with his own Fenton Phones, Phantom could now keep in touch with the BAU and the Fentons.

"Goth Two to Clueless One, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Prentiss.

"Of course I know where I'm going," said Phantom. "And why is your codename 'Goth Two' again?"

JJ's voice giggled. "That's because she used to be a Goth in high school," she said.

"Thank you for sharing personal information, Blonde One," Emily said through gritted teeth.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "This is childish. Why are we giving each other these ridiculous codenames?"

Morgan laughed. "Lighten up, Hotch. We're just having a little fun."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and continued steering the Specter Speeder in Phantom's direction. "I'm working with idiots," he muttered.

"For the record, Boss One, we can hear you," Garcia sang. Hotch turned bright pink and continued following Phantom. A large castle came into view. Supposedly dead trees surrounded it but on closer inspection, leaf buds were visible on some of the branches.

"This place has seen better days," Emily commented as Hotch carefully landed the Specter Speeder. The BAU got out of the vehicle and met up with Phantom.

Reid inspected their new surroundings. "It does have a medieval vibe. Looks like something fresh out of Camelot," he observed.

Emily gave Reid a blank look. "Good observation, Reid," she said sarcastically.

Hotch walked up to Phantom. "Do you really think your friend will be able to help us?" he asked the halfa.

"Dora has spent the past 1,600 years enduring her brother. She knows him better than anyone," said Phantom. The group approached the front gates where the front guards stopped them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" said the captain of the guard.

"Talk about cliché conversation openers," Phantom muttered.

Hotch approached the guard and pulled out his credentials from his jumpsuit. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. My team and I request to speak with Princess Dorathea of Aragon immediately. It's urgent," he said monotonously.

The guard took Hotch's badge for a closer look and then gave it back. "Very well. Proceed. Her Highness shall be informed of your arrival immediately." One of the other guards was then told to fetch the princess. The captain then led the BAU and Phantom to the throne room.

"I wonder what's going on?" Phantom asked himself. "Usually, Dora's castle is open to the public. Why the sudden increase in security?"

"It could be that something happened here recently," Reid assumed. "I'm guessing the castle may have been attacked or someone may have stolen something from the castle and the princess wants it back."

Phantom thought about Reid's assumption. _'That would explain how Aragon is able to turn into his dragon form again. He must have stolen it from his sister.'_

A girl in a bright blue dress then entered the room. She had bright green skin, red eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into a braid. She eyed her guests, not recognizing any of them except one.

"Phantom! It's a pleasure to see you again," she greeted with a forced smile. "I must ask you, who are your companions you've brought along with you?"

Phantom smiled and waved. "Hey, Dora. Long time no see. Uh, these guys are the from the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Morgan, Emily and Reid stared at Dora in shock and awe. They've never seen a floating woman with _green skin_ in all their years in the FBI.

"Do you guys see a woman with green skin _floating_ in front of us?" Emily asked Morgan and Reid in a harsh whisper. Both men just nodded as they continued to stare.

Hotch then stepped forward and pulled out his credentials again. "Your Highness, my name is Special Agent Hotchner of the FBI. This is my team: Special Agents Morgan, Reid and Prentiss," he said, the three said agents nodded as they were introduced.

Dora curtsied. "It is an honor to meet you and your comrades, Agent Hotchner. May I ask what your role is in this Bureau of Investigation you speak of?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Hotch explained. "We create a profile based on the nature of a person's crimes. We then use that profile to help us track down our unsub, or unknown subject."

"Fascinating," said Dora. "I didn't know you could catch criminals that way."

Reid decided to step in. "We're currently looking for your brother, Aragon. He's abducted five teenage girls this past month. One of whom you may be familiar with."

Dora cocked her head. "Who would that be?"

"Does the name 'Sam Manson' ring a bell?" asked Reid.

Dora covered her mouth to hide her gasp. "My brother has taken the Phantom's maiden again? He must still want a human bride," she said (Phantom's eye twitched at that).

That got Prentiss's attention. "What do you mean 'again'? Are you saying this has happened before?"

Phantom looked at her in disbelief. "Didn't anyone tell you about the high school beauty pageant from last year?" he asked her. Dora winced at the mentioning of it.

"I know that you were the judge of it and that you and Tucker were dateable for a short period of time," Prentiss recalled.

"What Tucker failed to tell you was that it was actually a cover for Aragon to find a human bride," said Phantom. "And he used me to unknowingly pick one out for him."

Dora then joined in. "It's partially my fault," she confessed, ashamed. "My brother forced me to make Phantom a judge. He accidentally picked his friend, Miss Manson, when she tried to tell him my true identity in the form of a Goth haiku."

"So, Aragon kidnapped Samantha to make her his bride again?" Morgan asked for clarity.

Dora nodded shamefully. "Phantom and Tucker Foley came to rescue her. I was reluctant to stand up to my brother but Miss Manson gave me a little – what you humans call – 'pep talk'. I fought against my brother and emerged triumphant. I then banished him from the kingdom. I haven't heard from him since."

"That still doesn't explain why he kidnapped Sam's peers," said Prentiss.

That got Dora's attention. "The four other girls you spoke of earlier?" she asked.

Hotch took out four photographs of the missing girls. "Have you seen any of these girls?"

Dora squinted to get a better look. "The first one in yellow I'm not familiar with but the other three I've seen before. They were participants in the beauty pageant."

Now Morgan was confused. "So, if Valerie didn't participate in the pageant, why did Aragon abduct her?"

"Maybe she was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Reid guessed.

"It doesn't matter," said Hotch. "Right now, I want to find these girls, get out of this place, and go home."

"If you are going to fight my brother, I have a request to make," said Dora. "He stole one of the two Amulets of Aragon. One of them used to belong to him but he used it to gain power. When he wears it, he turns into a fierce dragon. Do not underestimate him."

"We will retrieve it, Your Highness," Hotch assured the princess.

"Hold on," said Phantom. "Aren't you going to help us?"

Dora sighed sadly. "I cannot. I must stay here and protect the castle. If you chase my brother out of his hiding place, he might come back here and try to take it back."

"We understand, Your Highness," said Prentiss.

Dora smiled and took Reid's hands into her own. "Please be careful," she pleaded. "Find Miss Manson and protect Phantom." Reid's face turned bright red at that request.

Morgan and Emily tried to hide their snickers. Hotch stared at the ghostly princess in disbelief.

"Looks like Reid has an admirer," Morgan pointed out.

Phantom shrugged. "Eh, I've seen this before," he said casually. "She seemed kind of infatuated with Tucker last year at the school dance but it didn't last long."

"Maybe she's into nerds," Prentiss giggled.

* * *

The gathering hall was decorated with bright colored streamers, much to Sam's dismay. Aragon was forced out of the gathering hall so the women could have their bridal shower in peace. What he didn't know was that the girls were planning on sending an SOS firework into the green sky of the Ghost Zone every half-hour in the hope that a certain someone would see it and rescue them.

"So, where would they keep the fireworks?" asked Star.

"Probably in the guard towers surrounding the castle," Sam assumed. "If you can somehow grab one without anyone looking, it would be most helpful."

Star put her hands on her hips and gave the Goth a look. "And just how am I supposed to light one? I don't exactly have a lighter with me."

Sam looked around and saw a matchbox that a servant carelessly left behind. "I trust you still remember how to use matches?" she asked the blonde.

Star rolled her eyes. "Duh. I used to be a Girl Scout. I've handled matches before."

Valerie gave her a look. "Just don't squeak like a mouse and drop it."

"And remember, launch only one," said Sam. "Make sure no one sees you and don't ask for directions. That will just raise more suspicians."

"Yeah, yeah," Star said. After checking that the coast was clear, Star slipped out of the gathering hall.

"Why only one firework?" asked Paulina. "Why not just launch them all?"

Sam face-palmed and glared at the Latina. "One, it will get Aragon's attention and foil our plans. And two, if you watched anything Titanic-related you'd remember that the crewmembers launched SOS fireworks to call for help. Have you even seen 'Titanic'?"

Paulina scoffed. "Of course, I've seen it," she fibbed.

"You've only seen half of it," said Ashley. "The second the iceberg struck, you kept your eyes and ears covered throughout the rest of the film." Paulina turned red in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Star was having a difficult time getting to the guard towers. It was rather hard to do when there were guards floating around the corridors everywhere she went.

"I want around-the-clock watch," Aragon's voice demanded. Star stopped and stood against the wall next to the doorway and listened in.

"Sire, what makes you think that Sir Phantom will come for the human bride?" asked his advisor.

"He's fond of her," said Aragon. "I know he will come for her. He wishes to claim her as his mate. I will not let him take away my human bride again. Sir Phantom should know that whatever Prince Aragon wants, Prince Aragon gets."

Star shivered at how Aragon said that and continued moving on. She eventually found the entrance to one of the guard towers and phased through the door, being careful not to attract any attention. She slowly climbed the stairs to the top of the tower where there was a guard standing watch. Star looked around and eyed a box of fireworks. Checking to make sure the guard wasn't looking, Star grabbed not one but four fireworks. She then hurried down the stairs and quietly went out the door.

Star ran to the courtyard, making sure no one heard her or followed her. She looked around to make sure no one was around and got to work. She pulled out the matchbook from her pouch that all ladies-in-waiting carried and replaced it with three of the fireworks. Star looked around to use as a launch pad and laid her eyes on a statue of Aragon. The way the hands were positioned, it looked like it used to hold something long ago. Star then carefully positioned the firework in the highest hand and lit the fuse. She took a few steps back and waited. The firework launched into the air and exploded.

Seeing that her work was done, Star quickly left the courtyard and returned to the bridal shower.

The girls looked up as Star entered the gathering hall, out of breath. "We heard the firework. Nice job," said Valerie.

"Thanks," Star panted. "I brought three others, one for each of us except Sam.

Sam frowned. "Hey, how come I don't get one?" she asked.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "You have to stay in this room. If Aragon discovers that you left your own bridal shower, he's gonna know something's up," she explained. Sam pouted.

Star gave Valerie, Ashley, and Paulina a firework. "There's a statue in the courtyard that's you can use to launch them," Star explained.

Sam smiled. "Great. Now we wait for a half hour before sending someone else to launch another."

* * *

**That information about the fireworks, I got from Wikipedia by the way. Whether this information is true or not, I don't know. Oh well...**

**I liked mentioning Star's experience with matches in this chapter. It refers to my experience with matches when I was a Girl Scout. Our scout master once made us light one match and then drop it in a bucket of water at camp. Remember kids: don't ever play with matches!  
**

**That little bit with Reid and Dora refers to the end of 'Parental Bonding' by the way.  
**

**Keep those reviews coming! Don't be shy! :)  
**


	14. Three Surprise Guests

**I put a lot of humor into this chapter! I hope it's worth it.  
**

**If you wish to draw fanart for this fic, you're welcome to do so. I'd love to see what you guys come up with!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Three Surprise Guests**

The BAU had been wandering around the Ghost Zone well into the afternoon with no luck at all. Everyone was getting irritated from the fact that they hadn't found Sam yet.

"If we have to run into that annoying 'Box Ghost' again I'm going to blast it to kingdom come," Hotch said through gritted teeth.

Phantom, who had taken a break in the Specter Speeder, agreed with the profiler. "You'd be doing both me and the Ghost Zone a huge favor," he said.

"I agree with Phantom," said Morgan. "Seriously, what kind of ghost controls boxes and bubble wrap?"

"There's a haunt for everything," JJ's voice said on the Fenton Phones.

"Does anyone even fear the Box Ghost?" asked Reid.

"Nah. He's hardly a threat even with his boxes," Tucker's voice answered.

"I don't think even my son would be afraid of him," Hotch muttered.

"Unless he stole Pandora's Box again," Phantom added. Hotch heard what he said and chose not to ask.

"_**Real world items detected**__,"_ the voice from the dashboard said.

"'Real world items'?" Rossi repeated.

"Items from our world that somehow wound up in the Ghost Zone," Phantom explained. The radar on the dashboard showed silhouettes of five familiar people. "Looks like we're finally making progress."

"Be careful, my Ghostbusters," warned Garcia. "If what my apprentice says is true than…bbzzzz…out…bzzzpffft…tech…bzzz…zone…"

"Sorry, Penelope, can you repeat that?" asked Emily.

The Speeder than began descending from the green sky at a fast rate. Alarms were beeping; everything was shutting down. Hotch pulled on the controls to try to make the landing as painless as possible. _'Now I know how Captain Sullenberger felt on Flight 1549!'_

"Everyone, grab onto me!" Phantom ordered without thinking. Reid, not wanting to die in this unusual place, was the first to grab hold of Phantom's arm. Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, shrugged and grabbed Phantom's other arm. Hotch was still trying to get control of the aircraft. "Agent Hotchner, let's go!"

"You can't carry all of us," Hotch reasoned.

"Hotch, come on!" Prentiss pleaded as she grabbed the equipment bag full of Anti-Creep Sticks.

"Hotch, if we don't get out of here now, we're toast!" Morgan exclaimed.

Hotch refused to budge. "If I let go of the controls, we could go into a tailspin!"

Phantom had enough of Hotch's stubborn attitude. "HOTCH, TRUST ME LIKE YOU SAID AND LET GO!" the hybrid yelled. He overheard Hotch's argument with the GIW the other night and had a feeling that Hotch meant every word.

That was enough to convince the profiler. No one but his teammates addressed him like that. For a kid to address him by his nickname meant that he wasn't kidding about the situation at hand. Hotch reluctantly released the controls and grabbed Phantom's arm (the same arm Reid was hanging onto). As the Specter Speeder began to lose more altitude, Phantom then turned the entire BAU onboard intangible and phased them out of the aircraft. The Speeder then crashed into a tree, fell out of it and the power died.

Phantom gently landed on the ground and everyone became tangible again. Everyone looked up and saw a firework blow up in the sky.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was beginning to panic. She tried multiple times to locate her friends in the Ghost Zone after the signal was lost. One moment they were on her radar, the next moment they were gone.

"What happened? Where are my babies?" she asked in a panic. "How did they pull a Houdini right under my nose?"

Tucker, Rossi, and JJ were also trying to stay calm (Jazz lured Maddie and Jack to the park, saying that there was a ghost there).

"They must have found Aragon's hideout," Tucker assumed.

"Which means that modern technology won't work where they are, correct?" Rossi clarified.

"Yep," said Tucker. "They're going to have to fight old-school."

Garcia winced at that news. "You mean they're going to have to use swords, maces, cannons, and bows and arrows to fight?" she asked nervously.

"That's how people in medieval times fought," said JJ. "This is nothing like 'the Legend of Zelda'. No hearts, no fairies, nothing."

"If only…" Garcia sighed.

* * *

Aragon barged into the gathering hall dragging Paulina in with him. Sam palm-faced. She had a strong feeling Paulina would screw up the plan.

"Why was your lady-in-waiting in the courtyard instead of your 'bridal shower'?" Aragon asked Sam in a dangerous tone.

Sam started sweating nervously. "Uh…what was she doing there?" she asked innocently.

"She was launching a firework prematurely," Aragon growled.

"Um…fireworks are…part of the…whole thing," Sam stuttered. "Where I come from…it's normal to launch fireworks at bridal showers."

Aragon sneered at his bride. "You've lollygagged long enough. It's time for the ceremony." He snapped his fingers and some chambermaids came and took Sam to get changed along with her "ladies-in-waiting".

"How did you get caught?" Valerie hissed at Paulina the moment they were alone.

"I chipped a nail," Paulina defended. "Plus have you _tried_ to run in these hoop skirts? NOT EASY!"

"You mean that you got caught because you were trying to fix a chipped nail?" Sam asked angrily as Ashley and Star helped her get undressed.

"In a life-or-death situation, my nails are the least of my concern," said Valerie.

"Next to my hair and my skin, my nails are my life," said Paulina.

Star grimaced at the wedding dress that was meant for Sam. "EEEWWW! This is way too poofy to be a wedding dress!" she exclaimed.

"I prefer something that looks like Kate Middleton's wedding dress thank you very much," Sam remarked. "Without the long train, of course."

"At least she has taste," muttered Ashley.

"Remind me again why we're getting Sam into this puffball?" said Star.

"Because if we don't, barbeque is going to be served at the wedding reception," answered Valerie. "And I can tell you right now it isn't going to be animal meat."

Knowing Valerie meant them, Star squeaked in fear and continued getting Sam into the dress. "Think you can go as slowly as possible?" the Goth asked.

"I can try."

"This will be a wedding no one shan't forget," Aragon's voice could be heard from the hallway. Valerie tiptoed towards the door that was slightly open ajar and looked out. "My bride is getting prepared at this moment. She is a human by the way."

"A human, you say?" asked a female voice. Valerie saw that three unusual people were following Aragon. What was unusual about them was that they were also human.

The woman who spoke earlier looked to be in her late-20s or early 30s. She had long dark hair that was tied in a French braid. She was wearing a forest green long-sleeve shirt with a navy blue skirt that went down to her feet.

A man, wearing knight armor, was following the woman, although he did look uncomfortable walking in it. He had a buzz cut with tan skin and matching brown eyes. Valerie guessed he was somewhere in his 30s. He carried his helmet under his arm.

The other man, who appeared to be a friar, looked to be about the woman's age. He was tall with a lanky build. His shaggy brown hair made him look even younger than he appeared to be.

"This will be a memorable wedding indeed," said Aragon. "Not only will I have a human bride but I have humans as some of my guests. I must ask you, Friar Spencer, would you do the honors and be the clergyman for my wedding?"

The knight elbowed the friar to get him to answer. "Oh! Uh, sure…Your Highness. I'll do it…but only if Lady Emily and Sir Derek attend as well," said the friar.

Aragon grinned. "Of course."

* * *

The BAU took in their surroundings. It looked ten times gloomier than Dora's kingdom. The sky was cloudy and dull; no breeze was felt.

"Now what?" said Emily. "Our only way out of this place can't work in this area. Even if we rescue the girls there's still the matter of getting them out of the Ghost Zone and I doubt Phantom can carry everyone."

"I've carried a lot of people at once but never at long distances," said Phantom.

"So, theoretically we save the girls," said Morgan, "what then? The Speeder is down for the count."

Reid looked around, deep in thought. "His mind is in the Middle Ages…" he muttered. "Tech-free zone…" Something then clicked in the young genius's mind. "Phantom, you said that Dora's kingdom used to be a tech-free zone, right?"

Phantom blinked. "Yeah, why?"

"How were you able to get technology to work there again?"

"Dora blew fire at the clouds which made them disappear. Afterwards, time began to move forward and our equipment started to work again," Phantom explained.

Reid took a moment to get these facts straightened out in his head. "I think we're in some kind of time barrier," he assumed. "Here, time stands still. Our technology is useless here so we'll have to fight the old-fashioned way, meaning we use swords, archery, and whatnot. If we can somehow get Aragon to dispel the time barrier, technology should work again and we'll be able to get out of here."

"Okay, so how are we going to get Aragon to get rid of the barrier?" asked Prentiss.

"We'll figure that out later," said Hotch. "Right now I want to find the girls and get them out of that castle."

"I don't think Agent Hotchner and I should go in with you," said Phantom. "Aragon knows what we look like. If he sees us, it's curtains for everyone."

Hotch did not like that idea. "I'm not going to stand idly by and let everyone get in harm's way to rescue those girls."

Phantom thought about this for a moment. He then got an idea and went to the Specter Speeder. A box of clothes was hidden in the back. "I knew these would come in handy," he muttered.

"Where did you get the clothes?" asked Reid.

Phantom gave Reid a sly smile. "I thought we might need disguises so I asked Dora if she could lend some clothes to us," the hybrid explained.

Moments later Reid, Morgan and Prentiss were dressed as a friar, a knight and a lady. Phantom donned pieces of armor he wore last time he fought Aragon. He even gave Hotch a pair of gauntlets for him to fight with (Hotch figured that weapons made in the Ghost Zone would be better to use in this case).

Phantom and Hotch would sneak into the back while Reid, Emily and Morgan would distract Aragon and try to delay the wedding as long as possible.

"Do you really think your plan is going to work?" Hotch asked skeptically as he watched his teammates walk toward the front entrance.

Phantom chuckled. "He hasn't met your teammates so they're our best chance at finding Sam and the others and getting them out of there. If Aragon saw us waltz up to his castle, he'd barbeque us." Phantom then changed into Fenton and walked towards the castle.

"Why did you change into a human?" asked Hotch.

"In the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts," Danny explained. "Try touching that tree," he said as he pointed to a nearby tree.

Hotch did so and saw that his hand phased right through it. He quickly pulled his hand back in shock. That was something he was not expecting at all. The two then sprinted towards the castle, making sure no one saw them.

* * *

Reid, Morgan and Emily walked towards the front of the castle only to be stopped by the castle guards. "Halt! Who goes there?" asked the captain of the guard.

Reid and Prentiss nudged Morgan forward to speak. "Uh…We heard that Prince Aragon needed a…clergyman," Morgan stuttered. "And it just so happened that…a friar was traveling with us. He's capable of performing wedding ceremonies."

The one-eyed captain studied the travelers closely and nodded. "Very well. Come with me. His Highness will be most grateful that we found a clergyman."

The three followed the guard and took in their surroundings. This castle looked more ruin-like than Dora's. The air was stale, like a breeze hadn't blown through the halls in ages.

"I feel like the Tin Man in this thing," Morgan growled.

"Right now I'd love to shake hands with the man who invented the air conditioner," Prentiss mumbled. "It's hotter than Phoenix on the hottest day of the year." Reid decided to not say anything for fear of blowing their cover due to his babbling.

Eventually, they made it to Aragon's study where he was being fitted for his wedding. "Your Highness, three travelers have come to attend your wedding," said the guard.

Aragon sneered at them. This was the first time the trio actually laid eyes on Aragon and he looked meaner than they imagined. "Send them to the dungeon. If they were not invited then they are trespassers," he said.

"My lord, one of them is a friar," the guard reasoned. "Would you like him to perform the ceremony?"

That caught Aragon's attention. He approached the three and studied them closely. "You three are human," he pointed out.

Prentiss stepped in. "My fiancée, Sir Derek Morgan, and I were going to elope and we came upon Friar Spencer who was willing to exchange our vows. Derek wanted to do it somewhere special and we somehow found ourselves here, wherever this place is," she fibbed. Morgan's eyes widened at that story. Reid was holding back his laughter.

Aragon bought it hook, line and sinker. "My apologies, milady," he said as he kissed Emily's hand sending shivers down her spine. "I am Prince Aragon. I am also having a wedding today."

Emily held back the urge to slap Aragon in the face. "I am Lady Emily Prentiss. This is my fiancée, Sir Derek Morgan and Friar Spencer."

Aragon shook hands with both men. "Come. We have much to discuss," he said as he left the study after dismissing the captain of the guard. The three undercover agents followed and tried to keep up with him. "This will be a wedding no one shan't forget," Aragon bragged. "My bride is getting prepared at this moment. She is a human by the way."

"A human, you say?" asked an intrigued Emily.

"This will be a memorable wedding indeed," said Aragon. "Not only will I have a human bride but I have humans as some of my guests. I must ask you, Friar Spencer, would you do the honors and be the clergyman for my wedding?"

Morgan elbowed Reid to get him to answer. "Oh! Uh, sure…Your Highness. I'll do it…but only if Lady Emily and Sir Derek attend as well," he said.

Aragon grinned. "Of course."

As Aragon and Reid talked about the ceremony, Morgan and Prentiss quietly discussed Aragon. "What do you think? He does have that intimidating vibe coming off him," whispered Emily.

"Those vibes must be coming from that amulet around his neck," Derek pointed out. "Phantom said that it turns him into a dragon whenever he gets moody."

"Which seems to happen quite often," Emily pointed out. Scorch marks and scratch marks were seen on the walls and ceiling of the hallways. They could only imagine what Aragon's dragon form was like.

* * *

**ROFL! I thought Emily's story made a hilarious excuse to why they were in the Ghost Zone! **

**I'm glad Phantom and Hotch decided to put aside their differences for the sake of the case. Stay tuned for Chapter 15: Wedding Crashers!**


	15. Wedding Crashers

**Sheesh! Trying to keep up with the 'humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone' thing is not easy to follow, especially since there are some episodes where the characters don't follow that rule! I kept it as close as possible! Hope you like it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Wedding Crashers**

As soon as Aragon and his three mystery guests were out of sight, Valerie turned to Sam and the others. "Aragon's got three humans with him. One is a friar, one is a lady and the other one is a knight," she said.

"Did you recognize them?" Sam asked hoping that they might be Danny, Tucker and Jazz.

Valerie shook her head no. "I didn't recognize them."

"What did they look like?" asked Ashley.

"The knight looked pretty hot," Valerie smiled. "He has the traditional 'tall, dark and handsome' look. The only downside is that he's way too old for us."

Paulina squealed. "He sounds dreamy! Almost as dreamy as the Ghost Boy."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What about the other two?"

"The lady looked to be the knight's age. She had long dark hair. Not much else I can tell you about her," said Valerie.

"And the friar?"

"He looked pretty young to be a friar," Valerie recalled. "He had shaggy hair and looked like he had a lanky build. It was hard to tell since he was wearing those robes."

Sam immediately recognized that description. The friar had to be Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU. The lady had to be Special Agent Emily Prentiss. She was the only agent Sam knew that had dark hair. She knew that the knight was also BAU but she never caught his name. He had to be the tall, muscular one with the shaved head.

"Those must be the FBI agents that were in school," Sam muttered.

"You know them?" asked Star.

Sam shrugged her now puffy white shoulders. "Eh, not really. They showed up after you disappeared, Star."

Valerie sighed in frustration. "Typical. Always coming to the rescue after the blonde one disappears," she mumbled under her breath.

Sam growled in frustration. "So how are we going to delay the wedding this time? I doubt Aragon will let me throw a bachelorette party."

"I'm fresh out of ideas," said Valerie.

"Don't look at me," said Star. Ashley just shook her head no.

"There's the ceremony," a voice said that made everyone jump. They turned and saw that Special Agent Emily Prentiss entered the room.

Sam sneered at the profiler. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritably. "You and your BAU buddies gonna screw up our escape too?"

"Sam, I know you don't like us but you have to trust me," Prentiss pleaded.

Sam frowned. "And why should I trust you? All you've done since you came to Amity Park was screw everything up!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't be in this mess if your buddy Agent Hotchner hadn't stuck his nose in where it didn't belong!"

Prentiss resisted the urge to slap Sam across the face. She clenched her fist as she said to Sam, "You should trust me because Phantom put his trust in us again so we could find you."

Sam scoffed. "Phantom put his _trust_ in you? Yeah, and the Box Ghost is the most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone," she said skeptically.

"He doesn't like it either but he needs more than just ghost hunting equipment to fight Aragon," said Emily. "The last time he fought him, he had you and Dora to help him out."

"So get Dora to help him."

"She can't leave her kingdom for fear of her brother coming back to reclaim her castle," Emily reasoned. "He didn't want to but Phantom turned to us for help."

Valerie stepped in. "Phantom turned to _you_ for help?" she asked in disbelief.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I find that hard to believe," Valerie said skeptically.

"He's not as evil as people claim," said Emily.

Valerie released a 'humph'. "He's the reason why I'm now living in poverty. Because of him, I'm living in a rundown apartment," she spat. Emily thought about Valerie's words and immediately realized that Phantom was the teen that wrecked Axiom Labs. Like Reid said, there must be an explanation for that. Knowing Phantom, it must have been ghost related.

The FBI agent sighed and turned to Sam. "Look, if you want us to leave Amity Park you're going to have to trust me." Sam still refused to cooperate with Prentiss. "Please, I'm asking you one Goth to another."

Sam then remembered Emily's old high school photo. Prentiss was a Goth when she was Sam's age. Sam sighed resignedly. "Fine. But only because you were once a Goth like me," she said.

Paulina grimaced. "Ew! _You_ were once a Goth freak?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I prefer 'individuals with a dark outlook on life' thank you," she said to the Latina. "I can see why you can't stand her," she muttered to Sam.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Star.

* * *

Aragon, Reid and Morgan were eagerly waiting for the girls to show up at the chapel. Morgan was the most eager. The armor he was wearing was hot and his feet were killing him.

"Can we get started soon?" he asked irritably. "If I don't get out of this tin can, I'm going to lose it."

"Calm down," whispered Reid. "We have to keep this act up if we want Aragon to think we're actually who we say we are."

"Next time, I'm the friar," Morgan pouted. Reid shook his head in disbelief and amusement. This was one side of Morgan he'd never seen. They've been spending too much time in Amity Park. "You think Aragon is going to snap if this works?" asked Morgan.

"It should," said Reid. "Aragon is currently in control of the whole situation. If Sam and the others break that control then Aragon will snap and transform into a dragon. Once he does that then all Phantom has to do is get him to destroy the barrier and snatch the amulet from his neck rendering Aragon powerless."

"How is Phantom going to get Aragon to destroy the time barrier?" asked Morgan. "Say 'please'?"

The doors opened and to everyone's shock and horror, Sam, Emily and the "ladies-in-waiting" walked in dressed in black clothes. Sam was wearing the same Gothic princess outfit she wore the last time she saw him. Emily had black ink running down her eyes like she'd been crying lately. Her hair, once in a braid, was now in a sloppy ponytail on the side of her head. Black lipstick covered her lips. Her clothes were torn and dyed black, making her look more Gothic than she did in her high school photo.

Reid and Morgan tried to hold back their laughter but failed miserably. Emily sneered at them. "Shut up! The makeup was _her_ idea!" she defended referring to Sam.

"You guys look like a group blackout!" Morgan gasped as he tried to get his laughter under control.

"Black is so not my color," Star growled.

Aragon's blue face turned a little red in anger that his bride was acting up again.

"What is the meaning of this barbaric behavior?" he asked.

Emily pretended to look insulted. "Barbaric? I'll have you know that this look was all the rage when I was her age!"

"This whole makeover is barbaric," Paulina whined.

Realization hit Aragon like a ton of bricks. "Lady Emily! You are from my bride's time period, aren't you?" he asked Prentiss.

Valerie gave Aragon a smug look. "What was your first clue?" she asked. Aragon then noticed that Valerie's wrist did not have the bracelet that limited her freedom. "Looking for these?" she asked as she and the rest of the girls (except Sam) tossed their bracelets at Aragon's feet. The bracelets looked like someone shot a laser into the skull gem that was now shattered.

Aragon turned even redder. "You will regret what you have done!" he yelled. "You do not want to trifle with me!"

Morgan then tapped on Aragon's shoulder. "Then you trifled with the wrong people," he said confidently. He pulled out an Anti-Creep Stick and swung it in Aragon's face.

Reid winced at the force of the hit. "That's gotta hurt," he muttered.

Aragon struggled to get up from the ground. He gave Reid and Morgan a death glare. "You two! You're with her, aren't you?" he assumed.

"They're not the only ones with her!" Aragon turned and saw Phantom and Agent Hotchner standing in the doorway.

Aragon sneered at the two. "You think you can bring in reinforcements to claim your bride, Sir Phantom?" he snarled.

Phantom faltered a little. "Why does every ghost in the Ghost Zone think that? Sam is NOT my bride! We're too young!" he yelled as he fired a ghost ray at Aragon, blasting him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Sam smiled. "Nice one," she complimented.

Morgan and Reid were a little lost. "Okay, what did we miss?" asked Derek.

Hotch and Phantom exchanged smirks. "Well, it's like this…" Phantom began to explain.

* * *

**Earlier...**

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Star.

"We need to get Aragon to destroy the time barrier so we can get you guys home," Prentiss explained. "But in order to do that, he needs to turn into a dragon."

Sam objected, "Aragon only turns into a dragon when he loses his temper while wearing that amulet. How are we going to get him to turn into a dragon and destroy the barrier?"

"He needs to lose his temper," said Prentiss.

"WHAT?" all the girls exclaimed.

"When a person – or ghost in this case – loses his temper, his actions are controlled by his anger. Say if you lost your temper, you might accidentally break something while venting your anger," Prentiss explained.

Valerie was beginning to put the pieces together. "So if Aragon lost his temper, he'd transform into a dragon to vent his anger."

"And he might by some chance dispel the barrier in his fit of anger," Ashley finished.

"Uh, I hate to rain of your parade but how are we going to get him mad enough to change into a flying lizard and get rid of this barrier thing?" Sam objected.

"By doing the one thing he can't stand: rebel." Everyone turned as Aaron Hotchner phased into the room from outside. Phantom climbed through the window, holding the box of clothes he got from Dora.

Paulina's face lit up. "Ghost Boy! You came for me!" she exclaimed.

"Hotch," Prentiss said in acknowledgement.

Sam scowled at Hotch. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

Phantom intervened. "It's okay, Sam. He's with me. They're all with me."

Valerie wasn't pleased either but for different reasons. "Why are you guys teaming up with _him_?" she asked in anger as she pointed to Phantom.

"It's simple, Valerie," Phantom replied. "They refuse to leave until you guys come home. The sooner we get you out of here, the sooner they can leave." Hotch and Prentiss decided to let that slide due to the circumstances.

Sam got back to the point. "So what do you want us to do? How are we going to get Aragon to lose his temper?" she asked.

"By not doing as you're told," said Hotch. "Aragon is a control freak. He'll do whatever it takes to have his way. If someone were to try and break his control, he'd retaliate by transforming into a dragon and venting his anger out on whoever is nearby. That's why no one ever stands up to him. They fear him. The only ones who were brave enough to stand up to him were his sister and Miss Manson."

"Which is why Sam will be wearing this for her 'wedding'," Phantom added as he gave Sam the box. It contained her Gothic princess outfit she wore during the pageant incident. "Dora actually saved it after you two gave Aragon the boot from his first castle."

Sam was rather pleased. "Finally! Real clothes!" she exclaimed.

Prentiss liked the clothes too. "Those look way better than what you have on. You look like Glenda the Good Witch in the getup you're wearing right now."

"Uh, hello? What about us?" said Star. "Do we have to wear icky black clothes like her?" Sam scowled at that last question.

"Besides, we can't even leave this place as long as we're wearing these stupid bracelets," Valerie added.

Hotch approached the African American girl. He held out his hand. "May I?" he asked. Valerie held out her wrist to show him the bracelet. He looked it over to find anything that could get it off her wrist. He turned to Phantom. "Think your energy blasts can get these things off them?" he asked the hybrid.

"I can try," said Phantom. Valerie gave Phantom a "don't-even-think-about-it" look. He went over to Ashley who held out her wrist that had the same bracelet. Phantom shot a ghost ray from his index finger at the skull gem. The gem shattered and the bracelet fell off.

"Hey, I'm free!" Ashley exclaimed.

Paulina zipped over to Phantom. "Could you do me next, Ghost Boy?" she asked flirtatiously earning her a death glare from Sam. Phantom backed up a little before doing the same thing to Paulina's bracelet. He moved on to Star and finally Valerie (although she didn't like the idea of Phantom freeing her).

He then approached Sam smiling at her warmly. "I'll give you my answer when this is all over," he whispered to her. Sam blushed. "Does this tiara work like the first one?" he asked.

"It won't let me leave the room unless someone with a bracelet is with me," Sam explained.

Phantom then got an idea. "I wonder… Hold still. Don't move." He fired a ghost ray from his finger at the three gems on the tiara but it didn't work.

"Well, it was worth a shot," said Sam.

"Can't you just take it off?" asked Prentiss.

"It won't come off," Sam said bluntly. "I tried."

"Isn't there anything else you can try?" asked Hotch.

"Try freezing it," said Sam. Phantom did so but the result was the same. All it did was give Sam a major brain freeze. "A-Any o-o-other id-d-d-deas?" she asked shivering.

"Maybe you should try making it intangible," Valerie suggested. Phantom tried it but it still wouldn't come off. He then made Sam intangible. To everyone's relief, the tiara fell through Sam and landed on the floor with a _clank_!

"Okay, since Aragon hates change so much we need to change our appearances," Sam said evilly. "Time to do what I do best."

"Launch a protest?" Phantom guessed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No…well, yes but I was talking about turning everything black."

Paulina crinkled her nose. "Yuck! I'd rather roll in a mud puddle!" she cried.

"That can be arranged," Sam muttered.

"Paulina, desperate times call for desperate measures," said Valerie.

"Agent Prentiss, you're in charge of clothes," said Sam. "I'll take care of the makeup."

Within minutes, everyone's clothing looked more dark and Gothic. The makeup Emily gave everyone (except Hotch and Phantom) would make any Goth proud. The girls didn't like their new looks but agreed to put up with it until they were safe at home.

"Now what?" Emily asked Phantom.

"Agent Hotchner and I will be close behind you," said Phantom.

"The moment we see an opening, we'll join you," said Hotch. "We'll wait till he's at the edge then Phantom and I will come in for a final push."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Star.

"Do whatever it takes to get him angry," said Hotch.

Valerie picked up the discarded bracelets. "I think these should be enough to get him riled up," she said confidently.

"Perfect," said Emily. "Let's roll."

* * *

Morgan whistled. "You girls really know how to crash a wedding," he remarked.

"I don't play nicely," said Prentiss.

"What happened to the tiara?" asked Reid.

Sam held it up and tossed it to Aragon who was slowly coming around. "Wedding's off, lover boy. You're better off single," she said to the prince.

Phantom smiled. "Might I suggest a lonely guy cat?" he suggested mockingly.

That did it. Aragon growled at the group of people before him. The green gem on his amulet began to glow bright. His neck extended in length as his face became more scaly and reptilian. The BAU stared in awe as Aragon morphed into a giant black dragon. The girls screamed and ran for cover with Emily following close behind them.

"Morgan?" Reid squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to need more than just baseball bats to fight this."

* * *

**I know it takes more than intangibility to get the tiara off but since Dora isn't here, this was the next best thing. **

**Hehehe...I couldn't resist adding in the makeover everyone got! I thought Sam could remind Prentiss what being a Goth was like... Hope that's okay!  
**

**Whew! Glad the gang crashed the wedding before it officially started! The climatic battle is next! Stay tuned!  
**


	16. Trust Earned Back

**Sorry for the long wait, y'all! The new Kingdom Hearts game came out so I was a little sidetracked. :D**

**You know I'm not good at battle scenes, I did my best to make this as long as possible. Don't hold it against me!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Trust Earned Back**

While Prentiss herded the teenagers out of the castle, Hotch, Phantom, Reid and Morgan dealt with Aragon…or maybe not. The dragon roared and knocked down the walls of the castle as he flew outside. Phantom made the men intangible as debris fell from what's left of the ceiling. He phased them through the debris and landed on a visible part of the floor.

"What now?" asked Morgan. "How are we going to beat that thing? We're bugs compared to him!"

"Judging by the direction he flew, I'm guessing he's after Emily and the others," said Reid. Phantom immediately flew off to catch up with Sam and Emily before Aragon could catch them.

"Phantom! Get back here!" Hotch yelled. Phantom ignored him and disappeared to follow Aragon.

"He's gone," Morgan muttered. "So what should we do? I think it's safe to say that baseball bats are useless in this fight." Suddenly, the Robin Hood Ghost and the Axe Ghost appeared and aimed their weapons at the three agents. "And now we have the Olsen twins to deal with."

Reid realized that they outnumbered them by one. He and Morgan made eye contact. Reid shifted his eyes in the Ax ghost's direction, indicating that Morgan should go after it. Morgan nodded and tightened his grip on the Anti-Creep Stick and waited for some kind of signal to attack. Reid then looked at Hotch and shifted his eyes in the Robin Hood Ghost's direction. Hotch nodded, getting Reid's hidden message. The three men then faced their would-be captors.

"NOW!" Reid shouted. Morgan and Hotch charged at their respective targets. The Robin Hood Ghost fired arrows at Hotch who dodged them all. When he got close enough, he gave the ghost an uppercut making him fire his last arrow into the sky. Everyone was too busy fighting to take note of the loud roar of agony that filled the sky. Hotch then gave the Robin Hood Ghost several jabs in the face using the gauntlets he was wearing earlier.

Remembering that there was more than one way to defeat these two, Reid pulled out his cell phone and threw it at the Robin Hood Ghost. His phone hit him right in-between the eyes, knocking him out instantly.

"How did you know that would hurt him?" Hotch asked as he brushed himself off.

"Well, Phantom did say that throwing your PDA works just as well. I don't own a PDA so I thought my cell phone was the next best thing," Reid explained. "Besides, I've been needing to get a new phone so it's no big deal."

"Uh, guys? I could use a little help!" Morgan shouted. The Axe Ghost had the FBI agent hogtied and was preparing to finish the job. The Anti-Creep Stick laid next to him split in two. Reid then picked up his cell phone and threw it as hard as he could at the Axe Ghost. Unfortunately, he missed and his cell phone landed on the floor now broken in a million pieces.

Hotch then charged at the Axe Ghost and tackled him to the floor, knocking his giant ax out of his hands. The Axe Ghost tried to get up but Hotch grabbed him by his tail and slammed him onto the floor repeatedly in all directions. Hotch was surprised by how light the ghost was. _'Then again, he is a ghost…'_ He kept this attack up until the ghost was only twitching on the floor.

Hotch then turned to see if Reid freed Morgan yet. He resisted the urge to face-palm when he saw Reid was struggling to pick up the giant ax the Axe Ghost dropped.

"Seriously, kid? You don't know how to untie a knot like this?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"I never went to Boy Scouts," Reid grunted. "This thing is heavier than it looks." Hotch rolled his eyes and untied Morgan in less than thirty seconds. Morgan stood up and picked up the giant ax with relative ease. Reid frowned at Morgan's display of strength. "Showoff," he muttered.

Morgan patted the young genius on the back. "You need to start hittin' the gym," he stated.

"He can start getting in shape by using this," said Hotch as he handed Reid the Robin Hood Ghost's bow and arrows.

"I've never shot a bow and arrow in my life," Reid protested as the three men phased through several rooms, trying to catch up with the others. When they phased into the library, Reid dashed to the bookshelves.

"You two go ahead," said Reid. "I'm going to find a book on archery."

"Reid, we don't have time for that! Let's go!" Morgan shouted.

"For heaven's sake, Reid," Hotch muttered under his breath as he grabbed Reid by the collar of his robes and dragged him along with them. Reid was already looking through a book titled _Archery for Fools_ that he found by mere chance.

* * *

Emily led Sam and the girls through the corridors. Sam, however, was more worried about Phantom. He may have fought Aragon before but that was only because Dora was there to help him. The only help Phantom had were four powerless, normal human adults from the FBI.

"What are we going to do?" panted Star. "We can't run forever."

"We can try!" Paulina retorted.

"Unless any of you know how to wield a weapon from the Dark Ages, I suggest we keep running," Prentiss panted as they neared the exit. Aragon then landed in front of the women causing most of them to scream. Sam and Prentiss took note of the small hole in Aragon's wing.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Aragon roared. The girls screamed again and hid behind Prentiss and Sam.

"Take your bride but let us go!" Paulina pleaded. Prentiss stared at the Latina in disbelief.

"You shall all face the consequences," the dragon replied. He then reached down to pick up Sam. "Starting with my bride."

"SAM RUN!" Prentiss screamed as she shoved the vegetarian Goth out of the way. The girls screamed again as they saw their would-be savior trapped in the giant reptile's claws.

Aragon smiled evilly. He might as well use Prentiss as bait. He unleashed a triumphant roar and took off into the sky only to be blasted by an angry Phantom.

"It's the Ghost Boy!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Yay," Valerie cheered unenthusiastically.

Paulina scowled at the African American girl. "Could you at least _pretend_ to cheer for him?" she asked irritably.

Valerie blinked and tried again. "Yay!" she cheered although Sam could tell that it was 100% fake.

_'Think, Sam, think! How can a small group of people defeat one giant fire breathing dragon ghost? Let's see…Harry Potter fought a troll, a basilisk, and a dragon. No, he used magic, that's out. What else? Jack and the beanstalk? No, the giant didn't have wings. David killed Goliath using a sling…that will have to do. I can't think of anything else that will work.'_ Sam picked up several rocks and ran towards the fight.

"Sam! Where are you going?" Valerie asked.

"Have you gone nuts?" asked Star.

"I'm just repaying a fellow Goth a favor!" Sam called back as she continued to run. This was the third time Prentiss tried to connect with Sam. The least Sam could do was get Agent Prentiss away from Aragon.

* * *

Phantom followed Aragon outside. From the direction the dragon prince was flying, Phantom knew that Aragon was heading toward the entrance. It wasn't that hard since Aragon left a path of destruction in his wake. The teenage hybrid fired a ghost ray at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Your temper is shorter than the Geico Gecko!" Phantom taunted. Aragon turned, roared, and charged at Phantom who turned intangible as the dragon flew through him.

"You will not interfere any further," Aragon hissed. A stray arrow suddenly shot through one of Aragon's wings, tearing a hole in it. Aragon then roared in agony as green blood leaked from his wing. Phantom took this opportunity to fire a sphere of ecto-energy at him. The boy was then knocked into the dead trees by Aragon's tail. The force of the hit dazed him a little but another roar brought him back to his senses. Phantom launched himself back into the air. Aragon flew back into the air with a person in his claws.

"Sam!" Phantom called.

Aragon heard Phantom and turned in his direction. Phantom squinted his eyes to see Sam in his claws but something was off with her. _'Sam's hair isn't that long. Where are those pieces of armor she was wearing? Wait… Is that…?"_

Phantom stared in horror when he realized that Aragon wasn't holding Sam in his hand. He was holding Agent Prentiss!

"Do you have any idea who you're holding in your hand?" Phantom asked as his anger started to boil.

"I'm holding a trump card," Aragon replied referring to the unconscious woman in his claws. "Surrender my bride to me and I shall release Lady Emily to Sir Hotchner."

"Okay, it's AGENT Hotchner, not Sir," said Phantom. "He wasn't knighted by a queen or anything like that. Now let her go!"

"I will have a human bride! You will not stop me from achieving that goal!" Aragon roared. Phantom fired a ghost ray at Aragon's injured wing making the dragon roar in pain. Phantom would have to be careful since Prentiss was now in the line of fire.

Without warning, another arrow hit Aragon in his leg. He roared in pain. Phantom turned in the direction the arrow came from and saw Agents Hotchner, Reid, and Morgan in one of the guard towers. Hotch had another arrow aimed and ready to fire at the dragon.

* * *

The three men continued to run through the walls of the castle towards the exit. When they reached it they saw the group of girls were watching a battle unfold in the sky.

Valerie then saw the profilers. "You guys gotta do something! That dragon ghost took your friend!" she exclaimed.

All three men paled. "Aragon took Agent Prentiss?" Morgan asked in horror.

"He was going for Sam when Agent Prentiss shoved her out of the way and he got her instead," Valerie explained.

"I saw a tiny hole in his wing," Star pointed out.

"A tiny hole?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, it looked like someone shot a bullet or something," said Star.

"Or an arrow," said Morgan.

"There's a guard tower near here," said Valerie. "We stole some fireworks from there."

"Take us there," said Hotch.

Valerie, Star, Paulina and Ashley led the FBI agents to the same guard tower they stole fireworks from. They climbed up the stairs and saw Phantom fighting Aragon. He only stopped when he saw Prentiss unconscious in the dragon's claws.

Hotch grabbed the bow and arrows from Reid.

"Hotch, this is how you hold a bow…" Reid started. He read the directions from the book he got from the library. Hotch soon fired the arrow, which hit the dragon's ankle. Aragon roared in pain.

"Nice shot," said Morgan.

"We have to be careful," said Hotch. "One wrong shot and I might hit Emily."

Someone then threw a rock in Aragon's eye. "Put her down and leave Phantom alone!" a familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned and saw Sam throwing rocks at Aragon using her black veil as a sling. Aragon's red eyes stared at Sam in anger. Sam was staring back at him with just as much anger. "You're gonna let us go and leave us all alone!" Sam demanded.

Aragon narrowed his eyes. "I shall let them leave but you shall remain here as my bride."

"Forget it," said Sam.

Phantom fired another ghost ray at Aragon's injured wing causing him to roar in pain. "Hey, lizard-face! Rival suitor, twenty points on your first try!" Phantom taunted.

Aragon took a deep breath and blew fire at Phantom. He quickly flew out of the way and the fire hit the clouds. They dissolved and the sun shined brightly on the land.

"I think he dispelled the time barrier," said Reid. He checked his watch and saw that it was working. Aragon roared in both shock and horror as he dropped Prentiss.

"EMILY!" the FBI profilers yelled. Phantom flew at Emily and caught her.

The agents released a sigh of relief that Prentiss was alright. "Nice catch," said Morgan.

Sam then threw another rock at Aragon, this time at the green gem on his amulet. The gem cracked a little. Aragon noticed this and blew fire in Sam's direction. Reid grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of harm's way. Hotch then fired another arrow at Aragon, this time hitting the gem and shattering it into tiny pieces. The dragon then shrunk down in size and changed into his human form.

"NOOOOO!" he cried. "I refuse to admit defeat!"

"You better believe it, buster," said a conscious Prentiss as Phantom carefully placed her on the ground.

Morgan and Hotch caught up with them outside. "We can't arrest you for kidnapping but that doesn't mean we'll let your actions go unpunished," said Hotch.

"I think the GIW will be more than happy to take you into custody," said Morgan.

Aragon stared at them in horror. For a brief moment, the images of Danny, Tucker and Sam stood in Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss's places. "You're no different than the Ghost Boy and his wretched companions!" he snarled.

"Are you forgetting that one of the Phantom's 'wretched companions' happen to be your ex-fiancée?" Reid asked as he walked up to them with Sam and the other girls behind him. All five teenage girls stared at Aragon in anger.

"Let's get him with our perfectly manicured nails!" Paulina cried.

"This is for kidnapping us and forcing us to wear hideous clothes!" Star yelled.

They crowded around Aragon ready to unleash their fury on him. Phantom gave Sam a Fenton Thermos.

"When you're done beating him to a pulp make sure to clean up the mess," he told her. "And I need what's left of the amulet."

"No promises," said Sam. The girls then closed in on Aragon.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

A beep got Garcia's attention. She rushed over to the computer and saw the Specter Speeder had appeared on the radar.

"They're back! They must have made it!" she squealed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Penelope," said Rossi. "For all we know –"

"Lighten up, Agent Rossi," said Tucker. "The fact that they're back on the radar means that they're okay."

"Let's just hope that they rescued Sam and the others," said JJ.

The Specter Speeder came out of the portal with all four FBI agents inside, plus five teenagers (Phantom returned to Dora's to deliver the broken amulet to her). Everyone was relieved that they made it out in one piece. JJ drove everyone back to Casper High School where they were reunited with their families.

As Hotch looked at the drama unfolding before him, Operatives O and K entered the building and approached him. "If you're here to arrest Phantom, he slipped away from us moments before we got back," Hotch said before either operative could say a word.

"We're still going after Phantom," said K. "We don't care if he helped you. We hunt ghosts and he's a ghost so naturally we have to go after him."

Hotch then pulled out the Fenton Thermos from the belt of his jumpsuit. "How about you hold your little ghost hunt and present this to your superior," he suggested.

O and K looked at it. "What's in this?" asked O.

"Our kidnapper," said Hotch. "The BAU can't arrest him for kidnapping but you can."

"You're just going to give us your unsub like that?" asked O.

"I'll make sure to credit you in my report if you do the same for me and my team."

O and K thought it over for a moment. "Deal," said K as he took the Thermos.

"We'll put in a good word for you with your superior, Agent S," said O, referring to Agent Strauss, Hotch's boss and superior.

"I appreciate this," said Hotch.

"But this changes nothing between us," K warned. "We're still going to hunt Phantom."

Hotch released a sigh. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" he asked.

"No," O and K said in unison.

"At least keep your activities away from the general public. The GIW's reputation is already in hot water."

"Very well," K answered begrudgingly.

* * *

The BAU prepared to leave and return to Quantico later that evening. They decided to head back now instead of waiting till morning.

"He is cuter than I thought!" Garcia cooed as she gave Danny a tight squeeze.

"Nice to meet you too," Danny gagged.

Tucker laughed as he took pictures of Danny getting hugged by Garcia. "This is going straight to the Internet," he laughed.

"Not if you don't want _this_ floating around with those pictures," Jazz threatened as she showed the techno-geek a picture of him getting his cheeks pinched.

Rossi chuckled. "The FBI will be keeping a close eye on Mr. Foley here," he said. "He's now on our list of hackers. We'll know if he's getting into mischief." Tucker turned bright red at that.

Sam smiled at Prentiss. "I guess you guys aren't that bad," she said.

"Never judge a book by its cover," said Emily.

Sam chuckled bitterly. "I'm such a hypocrite. I told Danny and Tucker that looks were deceiving and I just ate my own words."

"Well, we don't really blame you for thinking that," said Reid. "With what the news and TV says about us, we're not surprised that you didn't trust us in the first place."

"Yeah, sorry about all the trouble we put you through," said Sam.

"Don't worry about it," Prentiss assured.

"Dr. Reid, Danny said you can profile people by just looking at them," said Sam. "Think you can do it to me?"

Reid paused for a moment before speaking. "From everything we've been through, you're not afraid to put yourself out there. You'll defend anything you believe is wrong. You won't hesitate to jump into danger for the sake of the people you care about. You hate being told what to do, especially when it comes to your parents. You also won't let other people's insults get to you. Bottom line, you're an independent young woman who is not afraid to show it to others," he diagnosed.

Sam's jaw dropped. Reid pretty much got everything about her down to the wire. Danny wasn't kidding about him.

Meanwhile, Danny was reconciling with Agent Hotchner after Garcia finally let him go. "So, sorry about all those things I said," Danny said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You had every right to hate us, especially after what we did to you," said Hotch.

Danny blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You put our trust in us and we abused it," said Hotch. "There's no excuse for that."

"Well, the fact that you defended me against the Guys in White twice makes up for it, I guess," said Danny.

"You heard us at the drive-in?"

"Well, you were yelling pretty loudly," said Danny. "Not to mention, you helped me get Sam back. The fact that you were willing to go through with this means a lot to me. I think it's safe to say you've earned my trust back." He held out his hand and Hotch shook it.

"So, you're going to give Sam your answer?" asked Hotch.

Danny blushed. "Uh…well…yeah," he stuttered.

Hotch snorted. _'Was I like that in high school?'_

Morgan then honked the car horn. "Hotch, let's get going!" he called.

Hotch shook Danny's hand again. "Thank you, Danny. Let me assure you that your secret is safe with us."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch got into the car and the BAU drove back to Quantico.

* * *

**Sweet! This is great! One more chapter to go!**

**Don't worry, Danny will give Sam his answer next. There will be a father/son moment with Hotch and his son. I love Jack! He's sooooo cute! I HAVE to include him at least once!  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter!  
**

**Congratulations, lupsss! You were my 100th reviewer! Thank you! Have a pie!  
**


	17. Two Types of Love

**At last the final chapter! Don't be mad because it's short, sweet and to the point. I put in some DxS fluff to make up for it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Love makes your soul crawl out of its hiding place."_

_-Zora Neale Hurston_

**Chapter 17**

**Two Types of Love**

"Okay, I'll admit that 'the Grudge' was pretty scary but I still think 'the Ring' is even scarier," said Reid as the BAU returned to FBI headquarters. He and the rest of the team watched said movies on Reid's laptop on the way back. Everyone was pretty shaken up after watching them (except Hotch, who was driving the car and listening to music with headphones, and Penelope, who was using her own car).

"Are you kidding?" asked an exasperated JJ. "I'll never be able to walk down an empty hallway alone again. If Henry starts meowing like that kid, I'm calling an exorcist."

"I'm staying away from haunted houses from now on," Prentiss vowed. "I don't care if I'm on duty. I'd rather die by a bullet than have my jawbone ripped away from my mouth."

"I told you," said Morgan.

"I'm never watching Japanese horror movies again," Rossi mumbled.

"Agent Hotchner?" Everyone turned and saw Chief Erin Strauss standing in front of Hotch's office waiting for him.

Hotch sighed. "You guys go on home. I'll take care of this," he said.

"You sure you don't need backup?" asked Morgan, knowing that Strauss had a strong dislike for the team.

"I'll be fine," Hotch assured everyone. They left Hotch alone to deal with Strauss. He heard Reid mention something about buying a nightlight on his way home. He and Strauss entered his office.

"The commander of the GIW called to tell me that his team helped catch your unsub," Strauss started.

"If I told you what my team and I have been through it would make me look unprofessional," said Hotch.

Strauss scoffed. "You seriously believe that your unsub was a ghost?" she asked skeptically.

"You have to see it to believe it," said Hotch.

Strauss scoffed again. "This is a new low for you."

"Read the report. It's hard to believe, I know, but after the events that took place in Amity Park, I now believe that ghosts do exist," Hotch confessed.

Strauss released a laugh. "The great Agent Aaron Hotchner now believes in ghosts. What's next? Vampires?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'll talk to the GIW for their side of the story but I need your report of the Amity Park abductions by tomorrow," said Strauss.

"You'll have it then," said Hotch. Strauss left Hotch alone in his office. He gathered his things and prepared to go home.

* * *

Danny and Sam were watching 'Arsenic and Old Lace' in Sam's basement that evening (Danny snuck in via invisibly).

"I can relate to Mortimer on one thing," said Danny. "Insanity does run in my family."

Sam laughed. "No doubt about that. It practically gallops."

"We know that. I always thought Dad's obsession with ghosts came from Grandpa Fenton only he's obsessed with vampires," said Danny. "Glad I'm not like that."

"We can only hope," Sam quipped.

A brief moment passed before Danny started talking again, "You know, I never gave you my answer."

Sam looked at him. "Your answer?"

"You asked me if I was seeing anyone. I never had a chance to answer because of the whole Aragon thing," said Danny.

Sam blushed. "Oh, right…that…"

"Well…there is this one girl I've been thinking about dating for some time," Danny stuttered. "I didn't think much about it because I didn't know how she felt about me. She's fun, smart, pretty…" Sam smiled a little, having a pretty good idea who Danny was talking about. "She likes me for both sides of who I am. She's you, Sam."

Sam smiled. "You really mean all that about me?" she asked nervously.

Danny nodded. "Every word," he said as Sam scooted closer to him. "I just never realized it until you asked me out to the movies. No wonder you call me clueless."

"I don't care how clueless you are. Just as long as you know how I feel about you," said Sam. "Better late than never."

"So…does this mean…we're…going out?" Danny asked nervously.

"I'd say we are now," said Sam. Both teens slowly leaned in toward each other. Their lips slowly merged together in a chaste kiss. Both teens felt sparks as they deepened the kiss.

When they parted, both of them were bright red in the face. "Wow," said Danny. "Who knew you were a great kisser?"

Sam giggled. "All those fake-out make-outs have really paid off," she said to her new boyfriend.

Danny smiled. "It was worth it," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jack Hotchner yelled as he ran to his father to greet him.

Hotch picked up his son and gave him a kiss on the head. "Hey, buddy! How are you?"

"I got a 100 on my spelling test," said Jack.

Hotch smiled. "Great job. Can I see it?"

Jack nodded. Hotch let the boy down. Jack ran to his backpack and pulled out a spelling test with a sticker on it. He handed it to Hotch. "It's a scratch-and-sniff sticker," he said to his father.

"Really?" Hotch asked. He scratched the sticker and smelled grapes. "Smells good, buddy. Why don't you put this on the fridge while I get unpacked?"

"Okay." Jack rushed to the kitchen to look for a magnet. Hotch may seem like a no-nonsense stick in the mud, but he was a completely different person around his son.

Later on that evening, Hotch tucked Jack into bed.

"Where did you go to fight the bad guy this time?" Jack asked curiously.

"I went to a small town in Pennsylvania called Amity Park," Hotch told his son.

"Jimmy Baxter in my class has a cousin there. He says that a real superhero lives there and he fights ghosts. Is that true?" Jack asked curiously.

Hotch chuckled. "As a matter of fact, it is true. His name is Danny Phantom."

Jack sat up in his bed. "Really? Did you see him? Is he strong?" he asked excitedly.

"Slow down, Jack. Yes, I saw him. In fact, he actually helped me catch the bad guy," Hotch replied.

"Was the bad guy a ghost?"

Hotch paused for a moment before answering. "Yes. The bad guy was a ghost."

Jack gasped. "Did Phantom catch him?"

"Yes, he did…" Hotch then went on to tell Jack about his encounter with the Ghost Boy.

When he was finished, Jack stared at his father with wide eyes. "Wow! That sounds scary! I don't think I can fight a dragon."

Hotch chuckled. "Good thing you don't have to. Now, it's late and you have school tomorrow." He kissed his son's forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room.

"Daddy?"

Hotch turned toward his son before closing the door. "Yeah, Jack?"

"I'm glad you're friends with Phantom now," Jack said sleepily. "Now bad guys will be even more scared of you now that you're friends with a real ghost."

Hotch smiled at his son. "I'm glad too, son."

"Do you think Mommy's a ghost?"

Hotch was startled at Jack's question. He quickly composed himself before answering. "I don't think so, Jack. I think she's an angel."

Jack smiled. "Me too."

Hotch smiled back. "I love you, Jack. Good night."

"'Love you too, Daddy. G'night."

Hotch closed his son's bedroom door quietly and went to his office to ponder his son's question.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favored this story! I loved writing this story! I'm glad you guys liked this! **

**I loved including little Jack in this chapter. He's so freakin' cute on the show! I just want to give him a huge hug!  
**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Love you all!  
**


End file.
